Finally Home
by NovelHeartbeat
Summary: Alec and Magnus are college roommates. They're friends, and Alec is totally and completely FINE with that...really he is. At least that is what he keeps telling himself. It turns out he can't stop thinking about him, and it's driving him crazy. Should he tell Magnus how he's feeling, or keep pretending they should just be friends?
1. First Meeting

**Hello my lovelies, yes I'm finally back! I haven't died or gone missing, thankfully. Apparently I just take forever to finish a story, though I did only start this one in November...which I guess was four months ago. But anyway, I'm finally done, and I'm super excited for you all to read it :) This story has 14 chapters, and I'm going to be uploading them on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Now I'll let you guys get on with the reading, can't wait to hear what you think so far.**

* * *

"You can pull over right here," Alec said, glancing up from the map on his phone.

"You said you were going to Clifton Hall right?" The cab driver asked as he looked out at the campus.

"Umm, yeah," Alec answered, knowing they were still a little ways from it.

"Well I can bring you closer, I'm sure I can navigate through these kids," he said before inching the taxi forward. Alec smiled and turned so he could look out the window. He had looked at countless pictures of the place back home, but nothing was compared to how breathtaking the campus looked in person. He really couldn't get over the fact that everything was so green, there were trees everywhere. It was a little overwhelming if he was being honest, he was so used to being surrounded by grey skyscrapers. The buildings to were amazing, they all looked like pieces of art. He could already tell he was going to love it here.

"I told you we could get here," the cab driver said triumphantly.

"Thanks a lot, really," Alec said as he grabbed his wallet. After paying, and giving a generous tip, he pushed open the door, finally stepping out onto the campus. He was surprised that the driver got out as well.

"I can help you with your bags," he said moving to open the trunk. Alec couldn't help the surprised look that crossed over his face.

"Umm, thanks," he said awkwardly.

"You alright?" The driver asked laughing.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just not used to this that's all, I'm from New York and the cab drivers are definitely not as friendly as you are," Alec told him as he grabbed the bag that was handed to him.

"Well welcome to California, we tend to be a little more relaxed here." Alec smiled and took another bag.

"Is this everything you have?" The cab driver asked as he took out the last two.

"No, my parents are having the rest of my stuff shipped over to me. I just packed what I would need first thing," Alec said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"They didn't want to come with you?" The driver asked. Alec was a little taken aback by how many questions this guy was asking, but he figured he was just trying to be nice.

"Umm, no. They were busy with work, and helping my siblings move in since they both decided to go to NYU," Alec told him.

"I see how it is, you're the lucky one that moved far away," Alec couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well I've taken up enough of your time, good luck with school," the man said before getting back into the cab and driving back the way they had come. Alec stood there for a few more seconds mulling over the weirdness of that. ' _I'll definitely have to be more careful about the cabs I take from now on.'_ He thought to himself. He was just trying to decide how he would get his bags up to his room when a bubbly voice broke his train of thought.

"Hi there, welcome to CCA!" Alec turned around to come face to face with an overly excited brunette.

"Umm, hi there," he said in return.

"This is your first day here right?" She asked. Alec just nodded, her excitement was kind of overwhelming.

"Well let me introduce myself, my name is Maia. I'm a second year studying drama, I'm also a rep for the first years in Clifton Hall. If you have any questions at all I'm the one to ask, or Brandon, but I'm more fun."

"I'm Alec," he said. Her attitude was slowly starting to rub off on him a bit, and he was feeling a little more relaxed about everything. "Do you think you could help me figure out how to get my bags to my dorm?"

"Oh of course, we have carts that you can pile everything on. Let me just go get one for you," she said before heading off in the direction of one of the white tents. While Alec waited for her to return he quickly sent off a text to his sister letting her know he got here safely. He knew she was probably still busy moving her things to her new dorm, so he wasn't expecting an answer. Knowing her she'll send him an email detailing everything later anyways.

After a few minutes passed he could see Maia coming back, pushing a cart in front of her. He could also see a black bag in it and wondered what she brought back with her.

"Here you go," she said motioning to the cart. "I also grabbed you a first year goodie bag, it has a campus map, water bottle, key chain, other first year items."

"Thanks," Alec said as he began putting his stuff on the buggy.

"Is this everything you brought?" She asked, shocked at the few bags he had. Alec sighed, wondering how many more times he was going to be asked this.

"No, my parents are sending me the rest of my things later," he told her. She just nodded, accepting his answer.

"So do you know your room number and where to go?" She asked looking down at the clipboard in her hands.

"Yep, I'm room 203. I was told that was on the second floor," he said.

"Yeah you're right, all the dorms are on the second floor. The first floor has the mailboxes, laundry room, and showers. And then below that there are the rooms for the reps," Maia informed him.

"Oh the reps live in the dorms?" Alec asked, surprised about this.

"Yeah, it's so we're near if anyone ever needs us. And so we can plan fun residence activities. It's not that bad, plus our dorms are like little apartments," she said.

"Well I should probably go find my room and get settled in, plus I'm sure you have other people to check in," Alec said, seeing a few more cars starting to arrive.

"You're right I should get going. I hope you have a great first day, and I do hope to see you again soon," she said, giving a smile before turning to head towards a group of girls. Alec sort of hoped he would see her again too, she was actually kind of growing on him.

Right now though he had more important things to do, he needed to get to his room. He pushed the cart towards the door to his residence hall, which was thankfully propped open. Once he stepped through he was greeted by a gentle breeze of air condition, he hadn't realized how hot it was outside. He left the buggy by the elevators before going over to the row of mailboxes lining the far wall, he wanted to know what one was his. He found the number 203 engraved in one, and took out the keys from his pocket. He was surprised to find something already in it, but then realized that it was only a few takeout menus. Though still, those would become quite important. He grabbed them before shutting and locking the box. He made his way back to the elevator and pushed the button for him to go upstairs.

Thankfully the elevator was empty since it wasn't that big, and wouldn't fit more than him and the cart. As the doors closed he could feel nerves swirl around his stomach, he hadn't really been nervous about this until now. He was about to go see where he would be living for the next year, and _who_ he would be living with. He really hoped he liked his roommate, and that he would like him in return. As the doors ' _dinged'_ open Alec took a deep breath before pushing his cart out. Everything was going to be fine, there was even a good chance that his roommate wouldn't even be there yet. He couldn't figure out what he wanted more. He found his room easy enough, it was only two doors down from the elevators. He looked up at the painted 203 and silently cursed himself for being so awkward. With one last deep breath he grabbed his key card and unlocked the door.

Empty. His roommate hadn't arrived yet. Feeling way more at ease Alec started unloading his bags. After dumping them all onto his bed, he claimed the one up against the right wall, he looked at the cart.

"Now I'm going to have to take you back outside aren't I," he grumbled to it. Realizing he was slowly going insane, talking to an inanimate object, he quickly grabbed his keys and threw open the door, pulling the cart along with him.

This time the elevator wasn't empty, so there was brief moment of awkward shuffling to let the people off so he could get on. He was really starting to hate these buggies. Once he was back outside he started in the direction of the white tent Maia got it from. Once he put it away, and assured the people manning the tent that he already got a bag, he made his way back to the dorm. As he was walking back he was once again struck by the beauty of his campus, and made a decision to grab his camera once he got back to his room. Unpacking could wait until later.

* * *

Alec was breathless a couple hours later as he made his way back towards his residence. He had truly missed taking pictures, as he had been too busy in the last few weeks getting everything ready to come to school. He was feeling a little weightless, and he could feel his chest move with every breath he took. He would admit, he may have climbed a tree earlier to get a better shot of a few people playing football, and he was still trying to catch his breath a little. He really needed to work out more, if only to get his breathing into shape. He stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by all kinds of different music playing, clearly more people had moved in by now. He wondered if his roommate had, and was actually looking forward to the meeting now. Clearly all he needed to do was take some pictures to feel more at ease.

He grabbed his key card and unlocked the door, and was greeted by an almost breathtaking sight. His roommate had arrived, and for some reason all Alec could do was stare at him. He was currently taping a poster to the wall near his bed, and Alec's eyes felt the need to roam up and down his body. The guy was tall, and lithe, and Alec could tell through the thin white t-shit he was wearing that he was completely toned. His shirt was riding up and Alec could see smooth caramel coloured skin. The guys hair was black, and was hanging down to almost his shoulders. It looked to be almost shinning, and Alec knew that if he were to run his hands through it it would feel like feathers. Alec yearned for him to turn around so he could see his face, which he just knew would be as perfect as the rest of him.

He got his wish, 'cause just then the door finally shut behind him with a slight bang. Causing the guy to almost fall off the bed as he turned around.

"Oh shit, sorry," Alec said rushing forward.

"It's okay, no harm no foul. Clearly I was too wrapped up in my own world to notice anyone come in," the guy said. "I'm guessing you're my roommate, I'm Magnus." Alec could hardly make out what he was saying he was so entranced by his face, which was just as perfect as he assumed it would be. High cheekbones, wide eyes that were a mix of gold and green swirls, an adorable nose, and a cupids bow mouth. Alec realized he was staring and quickly shook himself out the trance he was in.

"Umm, I'm Alec," he finally managed to get out. "What are you listening to?" He asked, trying to clear his head.

"You don't know who this is?" Magnus asked, shock evident on his face.

"Should I?" Alec asked.

"Well duh, it's Adam Lambert, only the greatest singer of all times," Magnus explained.

"Yeah I don't know him, have I lost points?" Alec asked teasingly.

"I'll let it slide this time, but only if you like him," Magnus teased back.

"I would have to say he's not like what I usually listen to, but his voice is quite hypnotic," Alec answered.

"And with that I will let you live," Magnus said grinning. "So where were you, I got here like two hours ago and you're stuff was here but you weren't."

"Oh, after I dropped my stuff off I was hit with the sudden need to go capture campus life on film. I've been out taking pictures for the past couple of hours," Alec said, setting his camera bag on the empty desk.

"You're a photographer?" Magnus asked.

"I like to think so, I'm here to study it further and hone my talents."

"Well you better let me see some of your stuff later on."

"I'll think about it," Alec said. "So what are you here for?"

"Film studies, I want to hone my talent of moving pictures. I really want to become a director, or maybe a screenwriter."

"Wow, that's quite intense. You better let me see some of your stuff," Alec said, copying Magnus's previous statement.

"Well I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Magnus teased. Alec felt himself blush so he quickly busied himself with one of his bags.

"What do you say to grabbing some food once we're all unpacked?" Magnus asked, moving to hang up another poster.

"I do believe that is a wonderful idea," Alec answered smiling.

"Good, now hurry up 'cause I'm starving," Magnus said, laughing when Alec stuck his tongue out. When he turned back to his poster Alec couldn't help but sneak another quick peek at him. He could feel his mouth go dry at the sight of his backside in those jeans, Alec was totally fucked. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 **Of course I just had to write a cute college fic of these two, it was needed. I hope you liked the first chapter, and I can't wait for you all to see what happens next in their lives. Until the next chapter!**


	2. Roommates

**Hello again :) I want to say thanks for all those who favourited, reviewed and are now following this story, love you guys! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter**

* * *

"Food, food, food," Magnus chanted as they headed out of the building.

"When was the last time you ate?" Alec asked trying not to laugh at how childish he was acting.

"I don't know, a while ago. I can feel myself fading," Magnus said, slumping onto Alec's shoulder.

"I think you've missed your calling, you should really be in drama," Alec teased, shoving Magnus off of him.

"Yes, it will be quite the shame depriving the screen from this face," Magnus said grinning.

"I think I need to request a new roommate," Alec said as he took his phone out from his pocket. "Now what do you want to eat?"

"Anything, I am so not picky at this point."

"Okay, there seems to be a cool looking pizza joint a little ways from here. It's called _Lanesplitter_ , how does that sound?" Alec asked, bringing up the map.

"It sounds like a total dive, but also delicious so lets go," Magnus said grabbing Alec's arm.

"You don't even know where we're going," Alec laughed, trying to pull himself free as Magnus pulled him along.

"Am I going in the wrong direction?"

"Well, no," Alec said as he glanced at his phone.

"Then see, I've got this. Just read me the directions, I will get us to food!" Alec shook his head, baffled by how quickly he had come to love the way Magnus acted, and how comfortable he already felt around him. He couldn't wait to see what else would come their way.

 **0000**

"So, where are you from?" Magnus asked once they had placed their order. Clearly knowing that food was coming calmed him down a bit, that and the pint of beer he was holding. Alec poured himself a mug, took a sip, then put it back down before answering.

"New York."

"Couldn't get far enough away could you?" Magnus asked.

"It was just time to get out, after living where you can't breath for your whole life, getting out to some fresh air is needed," Alec said taking another sip of beer. He had never really been a huge fan of it, he couldn't get past the taste of wheat it left in his mouth, but the kind Magnus chose was actually pretty good. He was glad now that Jace talked him into getting a fake ID before he came here, first year would kind of suck without one.

"I feel like you are't just talking about the hustle and bustle of the city," Magnus guessed.

"You would be right about that, but I feel like parent talk will have to be another day," Alec said not wanting to get into it right then.

"I understand, nobody messes you up more than your own family," Magnus said taking a swig of his beer.

"I will drink to that," Alec said, lifting his glass in a toast. "So where are you from?"

"Well not anywhere as far as you, I actually really haven't even left home. I'm from here, well San Fransisco to be more exact" Magnus told him. "Not too exciting I know."

"You're from California, really?" Alec asked.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"It's just, you have a slight accent," Alec told him, to which Magnus smiled.

"Wow, not many people pick up on that. I was in fact born in London, and only moved here nine years ago so the accent sort of stuck around a bit."

"I am so jealous, one of my biggest dreams is to get to go there," Alec said.

"Well I'm sure you'll get there eventually, I do still have family there…" he said trailing off.

"We need to become best friends right now," Alec said laughing.

"I suppose this totally wouldn't be you using me at all now would it," Magnus said smirking.

"Oh no, not at all," Alec teased.

"Well in that case, best friends it is," they both stared at each other before they cracked up laughing. They abruptly stopped when the waiter came back with their pizza, which smelled heavenly. All conversation was put on hold as they both eagerly dug in.

"So do you have any siblings?" Magnus asked picking up his third slice.

"Yeah I have two, Jace and Isabelle. They both decided to go to NYU," Alec said taking a swig of his beer, this was his third mug and he could feel it going to his head a bit.

"You're close with them aren't you," Magnus observed.

"Yeah, they're my best friends. Izzy more so since she's my sister, Jace and I just usually compete with each other. But I can trust both of them with anything," Alec told him, suddenly missing them a great deal.

"Well they better come up to visit you, I would love to meet them."

"Do you have any?" Alec asked.

"No, it's just me and my mom," Magnus said. Alec knew there must be a story there somewhere, but he knew it wasn't his place to ask.

"My dad past away when I was ten, that was the main reason why my mom moved us here."

"Magnus, I'm sorry…" he didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, you don't have to be. It happened a long time ago, and I've dealt with it. He wasn't really the greatest guy, from what I remember anyway," Magnus said. Alec knew he should change the subject, get it away from something so serious.

"So what made you want to study film?" He asked. Magnus smiled.

"Movies where a big part of my childhood, I almost feel like the characters in them helped raise me in a way. I was always so intrigued by everything that went on in the process of making them. My mom always thought I would want to become an actor, but what I really wanted to do was learn how to make the magic come to life," Magnus explained. "I want to be the one creating something so breathtaking that people can't help but talk about it long after it's over."

"Wow," was all Alec could say. He was just so entranced by the look that past over Magnus's face while he talked, that was what was truly breathtaking.

"Yeah, I can get caught up in the moment when talking about film," Magnus said laughing a little.

"You so don't need to explain, that was the best reason to study something I've ever heard. The pure passion that showed up on your face, now that is something to freeze in time," Alec told him, blushing when he realized what he said.

"Now that's why you're a photographer, you can find beauty in the simplest of things," Magnus said. What Alec so desperately wanted to tell him was that he was anything but simple, but he knew he couldn't.

"Do you want to start heading back?" Magnus asked, pulling Alec out of his thoughts.

"Umm yeah, that's probably a good idea," he said. He needed to stop thinking about Magnus this way, it was just too confusing.

After Magnus insisted on paying, though Alec repeatedly said he would, they headed out back onto the street towards school.

"I think this will be a lovely time to educate you on the finer things in life," Magnus said as he scrolled through his phone. Alec was about to ask what he was talking about when music filled the air, and he could only guess who that was.

"Adam Lambert, really," he said laughing.

"Hey look at you go, you can already tell who it is by his voice. I am such a good teacher," Magnus said before turning it up.

"If we have any hope of being friends you'll have to get used to my Lambert obsession." Alec rolled his eyes, though he did have to admit that he didn't find the music all that bad. He was taken aback when Magnus started to sing along, he was amazing.

"Wow, you're really good," Alec stated once the song finished, he had been too entranced to interrupt in the middle of it.

"Why thank you, I may or may not have taken vocal lesson my whole life," Magnus said looking away.

"Still, you're voice is mesmerizing," Alec blushed, realizing he had spoken out loud. Magnus just laughed and threw his arm around Alec's shoulder.

"Oh is it now," he whispered into his ear, inadvertently causing Alec to shiver and bite back a small moan. What the hell was wrong with him?! Alec shook away the odd feeling that had settled over him and stepped out from under Magnus's arm.

"You just think you're so amazing don't you," he teased, turning around so he was walking backwards, just out of Magnus's reach.

"Well I mean, are you not entertained?" Magnus asked, trying to hide a smile.

"No, no I'm not. 'Cause we are not in the _Gladiator,"_ Alec told him smirking. He saw Magnus's eyes light up that he got the reference, then he saw them trying to come up with another one.

"Yeah, well, you know, that's just like, your opinion, man." Alec had to think a little on this one, but of course he still got it.

" _The Big Lebowski,_ " he said triumphantly.

"Damn, I do think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Magnus said.

" _Casablanca,_ " Alec said. "And yes, I do believe it is." Magnus caught up and turned him back around so he could link arms with him as they continued down the street.

"So, did you leave a poor broken hearted girlfriend back home?" Magnus asked once the school came into sight. Alec couldn't help the snort that he let out.

"No, no definitely not," he said.

"Clearly I'm missing something, but I'm way too scared to ask," Magnus said.

"What about you, do you have a girlfriend. Since of course you couldn't have left her behind," Alec asked.

"Now you have to be joking, I'm gay," Magnus told him. "Did you really not know that, I thought it was completely obvious."

"Well apparently my gaydar is broken," Alec said. He really hadn't guessed it at all, and all of a sudden he felt that they were just a little too close.

"If you even had one to begin with," Magnus teased. "I also don't have a boyfriend if you were wondering at all."

"Well I wasn't, but thank you for the heads up," Alec said, trying not to look him in the eye.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked. "You're not uncomfortable are you?"

"What, no of course not!" Alec exclaimed. "It just took me by surprise that's all. I would have no right being uncomfortable."

"Why not?" Magnus asked, though he figured he knew that answer.

"Well…'casue I'm gay too. At least I'm pretty sure I am," Alec mumbled.

"I'm the first person you've said that to aren't I," Magnus said, knowing he was right if the look on Alec's face was anything to go by.

"Yeah, I mean I know my sister knows, or at least suspects. But yes, you're the first one I've outright told. It's not exactly accepted in my house, I know my siblings wouldn't care, but my parents would."

"I understand, and I promise I won't tell anyone," Magnus swore. "Why did you tell me?"

"I don't know, for some reason I trust you're crazy self," Alec said laughing. He was then all too aware of how close they were, and that they had stopped walking. Alec swallowed and looked up to meet Magnus's golden-green eyes, and time seemed to almost stop. If he wanted he could have leaned forward just the slightest bit and then their lips would have been touching, and it scared Alec how much he actually wanted to do that. Instead he quickly moved back and took off running down the street.

"Race you back to the dorm!" He called back over his shoulder.

"Hey no fair!" Magnus shouted as he ran after him.

 **00000**

"You just need to accept your defeat with grace," Alec said as he fell back onto his bed.

"Never, we will have a rematch, and this time you won't get a head start," Magnus informed him.

"I'll just let you believe that was the reason why you lost," Alec teased.

"I'm going to test out the showers, wish me luck," Magnus said grabbing a towel from his closet.

"I wish you much luck with those communal shower stalls," Alec said as he reached for his computer.

"Ugh, gross, don't remind me of what I'm about to step into," Magnus pleaded, shuddering a little in disgust. Alec rolled his eyes and watched Magnus walk out of the room. As dramatic as he was being, Alec felt the same way. That was one of the many things he would have to get used to as well.

When the door clicked shut Alec logged onto his email, smiling when he saw he had two emails waiting for him. He selected the one form Jace first, and got more comfortable in the bed.

 **To: aleclightwood**

 **From: jacewayland**

 **Subject: First year baby!**

 **Okay so mom and dad finally left, I think they managed to stay a whole hour which was big of them. I still find it dumb that they didn't go with you, you're the one who moved across the country. Which was the smartest decision by the way, so jealous. Anyway, my dorm is pretty small, and I don't have a roommate. My hall is a pretty party zone I can tell already which is going to be amazing. Hey have you used that fake ID yet? You better, you aren't going to spend this year tucked in your room, this is your time to go wild. Or as wild as Alec can get. I know that Izzy wants me to grab some food with her later to celebrate our new found freedom, and you bet your ass that we're going to be coming up to visit on our break in a few months. Email me back later, Izzy is calling me so I have to go, you know how she gets when people keep her waiting.**

Alec couldn't help but laugh once he was done reading the message, even though it was short, it was completely Jace. Alec turned over and opened Izzy's email, he knew that after reading this he was going to miss them even more.

 **To: aleclightwood**

 **From: NYUizzy**

 **Subject: Finally**

 **Even though they only stayed for an hour, it was the longest hour of my life. I swear they didn't even want to be there, why they even bothered to come I will never understand. It would have been way less stressful without them nitpicking at everything that happened. I really hate that you moved across the flipping country, you're clearly the smart one. I'm loving my dorm, it's so cute, and my roommate is pretty nice. Her name is Clary, and I can see us becoming friendly. I know Jace is going to be all over her the second he sees her, but I think she's smart enough not to fall for his "charm." I hope you got settled in alright, and are loving your campus. I looked up pictures of it, and I'm really envious of it, so amazingly beautiful. You're going to have so much material for your photography class.**

 **You'll have to send pictures of your place, and I need to hear all about your roommate. I hope he turns out to be nice, and I do hope you guys get along. I also hope you use that fake ID Jace got you, I know he probably already said that, but I want you to have a good year. This is when out whole lives are going to change, and it's going to be great! I'm already checking when our break is so we can come up to see you, I can't wait to go to California…and to hang out with you of course. Anyway, I have to get going, grabbing food with Jace. Will talk later!**

 **Ps: I really hope you can finally be yourself over there, you deserve it.**

Alec was a little shocked at what she wrote, even though he had his suspicions she knew he hadn't really fully believed it since she hadn't said anything. Alec sighed and pushed his laptop away, rolling onto his back. Even though he missed his siblings he was kind of glad to be away from them. He always felt like the odd one out in the family, he wasn't as outspoken as everyone else and spent most of his time behind the camera while they all flocked to be in front of it. He hoped that while he was here he would get out from under the shadow that his family cast on him, even though he knew his siblings didn't mean to. If anything it was more his parents, he knew they loved him in their own way, but they didn't know how to show it. They were too involved with their work to really pay attention.

Alec groaned and got up off the bed, this was really not the time to start feeling sorry from himself. If he wanted to change himself this was the time to do it, no one knew him here. This year was going to be different. He grabbed his camera from where it rested on his desk and plugged it into his computer. He wanted to take a closer look at the photos he took while walking around campus earlier. Once they were downloaded he set about checking them over to see if there were any that needed some touchups.

He was engrossed with a photo of the birds eye view of the football players when Magnus came back into the room.

"Okay I am back, and I have survived the shower stalls. Thankfully there wasn't anyone else in there, that I will not be looking forward to when the time comes," he proclaimed as he walked into the room. Alec looked up from his laptop and smiled.

"Yeah that is something I'm not looking forward to myself. I don't see what pleasure they get making us all shower together."

"They get off to our pain," Magnus said before sitting down beside him. "What's that?" Alec didn't have enough time to close out of the window before Magnus saw the photo.

"Whoa, you're like really good," he said moving to get a closer look.

"Umm, thanks," Alec said uncomfortable, he wasn't used to other people looking at his work.

"Sorry, I know these are probably private," Magnus said moving away.

"No it's alright. I just don't usually let anyone else see my stuff, it's too personal."

"I understand, we all have to keep our art to ourselves," he said as he leaned back on the bed. Alec was aware of how close he was, he could feel the heat radiating off of him, and smell his shampoo. He had to get control on everything he was feeling towards this guy, Alec didn't want to ruin a possible friendship. He could already tell that Magnus was someone he better hang on to, and he didn't want to complicate anything by letting his feelings get involved, what ever they were. He wanted to settle on them just being friends, that was all he could really handle at the moment anyway.

"So what do you say about starting our first night here with a movie marathon?" Magnus asked breaking Alec out of his train of thought.

"I think that sounds perfect," he answered, glad to have something to do to distract him. Magnus clapped his hands with glee and jumped off the bed. Alec smiled, this was going to be fun.


	3. Model?

**Hello lovelies hope you're all having a good Wednesday, just a couple more days until the week is finally over :) I hope you all enjoyed reading the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well!**

* * *

"We should take a tour of the school," Magnus said the second Alec walked back into the room that morning.

"What?" He asked, throwing his towel in the hamper next to the dresser.

"A tour, you know walk around the school to find where things are."

"I know what a tour is," Alec said sitting on the bed. "But I've already looked around school."

"You haven't found where your classes are yet though. Plus you haven't taken a tour with me yet, I make them quite exciting," Magnus said. Alec laughed.

"Okay, okay. We can go take a tour if it means that much to you." Magnus grinned and jumped up from the bed. It was going to take Alec some time to stop thinking about how adorable Magnus was.

"Do you think we can grab some coffee before touring, you really don't want to hang out with me until I've had my coffee," Alec said as he tied up his shoes.

"But of course, I've only known you for 24 hours and you've talked more about coffee than anything else," Magnus teased. "I feel like your eighty percent coffee."

"Probably, I wouldn't doubt it really." Alec said. "Oh I should bring my camera, don't want to miss any opportunity." Magnus smiled as Alec grabbed his camera bag, he loved how passionate Alec was about photography.

"You ready to head out?" Alec asked looking at Magnus.

"Yes, lets go!" Magnus said throwing open the door.

"Wait you forgot your key," Alec called grabbing his key off his desk. "You are so going to get locked out of out room numerous times this year."

"Yeah, I'm not use to having to bring a key with me everywhere," Magnus said pressing the button on the elevator.

"I'll have to train you, maybe create a reward system to make you remember," Alec teased, putting his camera bag over his shoulder.

"It depends on what the reward would be," Magnus said, somehow making it seem like the most sexual thing ever. Alec was about to retort when the elevator doors opened and two girls walked out. They must have been talking about something before the doors opened, but the second they did the girls immediately stopped talking and smiled, casting sidelong glances at Magnus as they walked by. Alec could hear them giggling as he and Magnus stepping into the elevator.

"They were so checking you out," Alec said.

"Oh, really. I hadn't noticed," Magnus said, but Alec caught the small smirk.

"You are so lying, you noticed," he said smacking him lightly.

"Well they weren't very subtle, it's flattering. Though unfortunately they have no chance," Magnus comment.

"Yeah I know," Alec said walking out into the lobby.

"We can find some girls to check you out if that will make you feel better," Magnus teased.

"Oh shut up, lets just get coffee," Alec said. "That will make me better."

"Okay, lets go," Magnus said grabbing his arm and pulling him outside.

 **0000**

"I'll have a large dark roast coffee," Alec ordered. The aroma of the coffee shop was already calming his nerves, he didn't really know why he was so worked up so he was just going to blame it on the lack of caffeine in his bloodstream.

"I don't understand how you drink that," Alec said looking at the whip cream mountain on top of the drink Magnus had.

"I drink it because it's marvellous, I don't understand how you drink black coffee," Magnus commented.

"Because it tastes good, and it does the trick," Alec told him, taking a small sip from the cup. He winced when the hot liquid touched his tongue.

"Serves you right for not waiting," Magnus said as they left the cafe.

"Waiting for coffee is not something I know how to do."

"It's a good thing they have like five coffee shops around campus," Magnus said. "For the safely of others more than for you."

"You are just so funny," Alec said.

"I know," Magnus smiled. "So where do you want to start?"

"Well we should find out where are classes are, and I do believe we're closer to the photography building," Alec informed him.

"Then to your classes we will go," Magnus said. "I would take the lead, but I have to idea where we're going."

"Let me just get my schedule on my phone." They walked in the direction of the building as Alec found his class list, contently sipping on their coffees as they went.

"So my first class if The Beginning of Digital Photography in room 135," Alec said.

"And so the fun begins," Magnus said as they walked into the building. "Wow, this is really nice actually. So much light."

"Well it is a photography building, so natural light is a must have." Alec walked to the centre of the room they were in and did a full turn, taking in the light and the dimensions. He could already see himself taking mass amounts of photos in this room, and it wasn't even one of his classrooms. He placed his coffee cup on the floor and took out his camera, after a few minutes of fiddling he found the perfect angle and snapped a quick series of shots. He wasn't even aware of Magnus sitting on one of the couches watching him until he was putting his camera back.

"What?" He asked picking up his coffee again.

"You were just so focused, you looked like you were in a whole other world just then."

"Oh, sorry about that," Alec said.

"Don't apologize, you were in your element. I'm the same way when making videos."

"I'd love too see some of the stuff you've made, it's only fair since you've seen mine," Alec said.

"Okay, I'll have to find something worth showing first."

"I'm sure you have a lot that is amazingly good," Alec said as they walked through the building, Alec making note of the classrooms they passed.

"Well yeah, I do admit there are some videos that I'm pretty proud of," Magnus boasted.

"I can't wait to see them." They walked through the building for a few minutes in silence, each taking in the building themselves. It was already starting to feel like home here, for both of them.

"So what classes do you even have this year?" Magnus asked as they headed upstairs.

"My other ones are Black and White photography, Documentary photography, and Media History," Alec reiterated, stopping for a second to look over the banister down to the lobby below, he couldn't help but think how the photo would look.

"You can take a picture if you want," Magnus told him.

"How did you know-"

"It was written all over your face," what Magnus didn't tell him was that he has noticed Alec's eye light up whenever he thinks of new photos to take. Alec smiled and took his camera out, he was going to fill his camera before class even started at this rate.

"So what class are you most excited for?"

"Definitely Black and White, I haven't got to work a lot with the dark room so I'm looking forward to expanding my media. Plus we have an assignment for that class to complete throughout the year, so that will be fun."

"What's the project?"

"We need to pick a subject and take pictures for it, there's more details to come. Just the thought of doing a portfolio that includes dark room material is really amazing," Alec told him, marking another classroom on his phone.

"I'm sure what ever your focus is will look incredible," Magnus commented.

"Thanks, but I've found all my rooms if you want to go search for yours now," Alec told him.

"Yes, but I think we should grab some food first or else you'll have to drag me there," Magnus said as they turned around.

"Okay I suppose we can eat, mostly 'cause I don't think I could drag you across campus."

"Are you calling me fat?" Magnus said, feigning hurt. Alec let his eyes move across Magnus lithe frame and rolled his eyes.

"Come on."

 **0000**

"So what classes do you have?" Alec asked once they were safely tucked into a table with there food. Damn this cafe was busy.

"Umm hold on," Magnus aid grabbing his phone. "Okay I have, Film Production Fundamentals, Editing, Image and Sound, and Production." He read from his cell.

"Those actually sound so fun, can you believe that this is what we're going to school for?" Alec asked, still shocked sometimes that he gets to study something he's so passionate about.

"It does boggle my mind, I just hope it doesn't all go to waste."

"It won't, don't worry," Alec reassured him. "You have the director look going of you."

"Do I now?" Magnus asked, doing a few quick poses as a joke.

"See, what did I tell you," Alec said laughing.

"You don't laugh enough," Magnus suddenly said.

"What?"

"You have a wonderful laugh," he said. Alec didn't know what to say to that, no one has ever commented on his laugh before. He quickly look a gulp of his drink, which he just ended up choking on.

"It's not funny," he gasped once he managed to catch his breath, tears clouding his vision.

"It was a little," Magnus said swallowing his giggles.

"You're the worst."

"Hey now, you're the one who's my friend so what does that say about you," Magnus said. Alec didn't have a response for that so he just went back to his sandwich. The ate in silence, watching the other students who crowed the small cafe. All in their own little world, the anticipation of the year to come hung in the air, infecting everyone in there.

"What class do you think will be your favourite?" Alec asked.

"Definitely the production class, we have a project where we have to create our own video about a topic we think would be interesting; sort of like a documentary piece. I already have a lot of ideas for it, so I can't wait to start."

"I can't wait to see what you come up with."

"Who said I was showing you anything," Magnus teased.

"I guess I could just lock you out of the room," Alec said, which immediately made Magnus take back what he said.

"We should go explore more," Alec said getting up. Magnus followed suit, racing towards the door to be the first one out.

"You are such a child," Alec yelled, watching as Magnus ran across one of the courtyards.

"I know," Magnus said once Alec caught up to him.

"And now you're climbing the tree," Alec said shaking his head.

"You climbed a tree, who says I can't climb one."

"Yeah, but I did that to get a picture. You're just doing it because."

"Maybe that's the best reason to," Magnus said, pulling himself up on the branch. Alec couldn't help but smile as he watched Magnus climb a little higher, he hated how graceful he did it though.

"You should take a picture of me," Magnus exclaimed, before hooking his legs on the branch so he could swing upside down. Alec rolled his eyes, but grabbed his camera none-the-less. He wan't going to deny a photo opportunity. He also had to admit that Magnus looked pretty good behind the lens, his features were made for the camera. Alec took a few shots before Magnus swung down.

"I should be your new model."

"What?"

"For today, you should take pictures of me. It'll be fun, I swear," Magnus said smiling, before Alec could think he brought his camera up and snapped a picture. Now he had that smile caught in time.

"See you're already starting, lets go!" Magnus said grabbing his arm and pulling his across the courtyard. He got Alec to take pictures of him doing cartwheels, and handstands. He did them so well that Alec was beginning to wonder if he was secretly part of the circus, jokingly of course. He couldn't deny though that the photos he took of him were amazing, there was something about Magnus that just light up on camera. Alec couldn't wait to get back to the dorm to put these on his computer.

 **0000**

"Maybe I should just use you as the focus for my project," Alec said a couple hours later as they headed back to the dorm.

"Really?" Magnus asked.

"Well, I mean. I'm not going to lie, you look amazing on camera. It just comes naturally to you, posing, and picking places that will highlight your face and body on film."

"Are you saying my face and body look nice?"

"Oh shut up," Alec said, though he couldn't help but laugh. They were just walking through the doors to the lobby when someone called Alec's name.

"Maia," he said turning around to see her behind them.

"Hey guys," she said turning towards Magnus.

"Oh yeah, this is my roommate Magnus. And Magnus this is Maia. We met when I moved in, she's the rep for first year students," Alec informed.

"Nice to meet you," Magnus said smiling. Alec couldn't help but notice the pink blush that covered her cheeks. Was there anyone who didn't think Magnus was hot.

"What have you guys been up to today?"

"Took a tour of the campus and found out where our classes are," Alec told her.

"We also found out that I look amazing on camera, and I should be the focus of his photography project," Magnus chimed in.

"That has not been determined yet," Alec said.

"You two are kind of adorable," Maia couldn't help saying. "But I wanted to tell you about a party happening tonight. The first parties of the year are always great so you two should definitely come."

"Awesome, where?" Magnus asked. Maia gave them the details before heading back to her room, saying that she'll see them there.

"So we're going right?" Magnus asked once the got into the elevator.

"Even though you don't need my permission, yes we're going,"Alec said grinning.

"What do you even wear to a dorm party?" Alec asked once they go back to their room.

"I don't think there's a dress code, really just anything that makes you look fuckable will work," Magnus told him.

"Well thank you for that," Alec said throwing open his closet.

"Gosh your colours are depressing," Magnus said looking over his shoulder at the sea of black and grey.

"What's wrong with them?"

"I think you should borrow something of mine, at least I have a variety." Alec sighed and shut the door. What was this day becoming?

* * *

"Hey Alec!" Maia yelled later that night. It was a miracle that he actually found her in this crowed of people.

"Hi," he yelled back. That was the only way to be heard over the music.

"You look good," she said taking in the deep red of his shirt. Of course Magnus knew what would look best on him.

"Thanks, this may by Magnus's shirt. According to him I have no colour in my closet," he said rolling his eyes.

"Where is Magnus anyway?" Maia asked.

"He went to get us some drinks," Alec told her, seconds before the man in question found his way to them.

"Here you go, and before you complain, yes it's strong that's the point," he said handing Alec a cup.

"I wouldn't complain," he said before taking a drink that burned as it went down.

"Yeah, sure," Magnus said watching his face.

"See, fine," he said before coughing.

"We have a lot of work to do this year," Magnus said taking a sip from his own cup.

"How come you have your camera?" Maia asked.

"I don't want to miss any photo opportunities," Alec told her.

"He's just a photo nerd," Magnus teased. "I am going to go dance, feel free to join me when you're ready." Alec watched him walk away before turning back to Maia.

"You like him don't you," she said.

"What?!" Alec said, chocking a bit on his drink.

"The way you look at him, it's written all over your face."

"I won't deny that I think he's good looking, but I'm not looking for anything right now so it doesn't matter," Alec told her.

"Okay, what ever you say. Just for the record though, he thinks you're good looking as well." Alec sipped his drink and cast a glance over at Magnus, he smiled as he saw him move to the music. Swaying those hips of his was almost like a sin, no one should be so perfectly sculptured. Alec brought his camera up and snapped a photo, capturing Magnus in this moment. A moment where he looked too good to be real, and Alec realized that he was falling for him. With every minute they spent together he learned new things that made Magnus more adorable. It had to stop, it would just make everything more awkward. He brought his camera up again and took another picture. He couldn't deny though that Magnus made an amazing model, maybe he should be the focus of his project.

Alec put away his camera a took another gulp of his drink, he smiled when Magnus motioned for him to come over. What ever was going on with this attraction he felt, he wanted them to be friends. That was all he could handle at the moment anyway.


	4. Disappointment

**Happy Friday everyone! We all survived the week, and now we can breath and relax 'cause it's finally the weekend :) Hope you all like the chapter ahead, and I hope you all have a great weekend and I'll see you again on Monday**

* * *

"So class I'm sure you're all aware that there will be an assignment at some point throughout this course," Mr. Anderson informed them sitting on the table at the front of the room. "I also know that you are all eager to find out what it will be on, so I'm only going to tell you this once. Don't continue to ask me about it since I will not be giving it to you until you've been in this class for two months. Since it's only the first week you still have plenty of time to wait." About half the class groaned in disappointment, Alec couldn't help but notice the small grin on the teachers face. He was enjoying this.

"He is loving holding this from us," the guy beside Alec whispered to him.

"I was just thinking that," he said turning to face him.

"I'm David, secretly a mind reader," he said smiling. Alec fought a laugh and smiled back.

"Alec, unfortunately not gifted with your abilities."

"What a shame, that would have made for an interesting semester."

"I'm sure it's going to be plenty interesting with Anderson for a teacher, and did you see that girl sitting in the corner. I doubt she'll made it through the first month, she looks so confused," Alec said trying not to stare at the girl in question.

"Oh I saw her, but what you didn't see was her drop her camera earlier on the way here. It broke into like a hundred different pieces," David whispered.

"She didn't have it in a case?" Alec asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Nope, I do think you're right about her," David stopped talking when the teacher looked over at them.

"Is there something you guys would like to share to the class?"

"Sorry sir I was just discussing your photographs that were in the new addition of Pop-up magazine, they were truly incredible," David said. The teacher smiled and stood up a little straighter.

"Very well, just be sure to keep those conversations until after class," he said before transitioning back into his lecture. David turned back to Alec and rolled his eyes before winking, Alec couldn't help but smile.

 **0000**

"How did you know what to say?" Alec asked as him and David walked out of the building a couple hours later.

"Well I subscribe to that magazine and remembered seeing his name in it. I figured praising his work would shift his attention away from us," David explained.

"It was quite brilliant," Alec said as he pushed open the door.

"Are you doing anything right now?" David asked. Alec shook his head. "Do you want to grab a coffee?"

"I'm starting to believe you can actually read my mind, coffee was what I was just thinking about."

"Well, then lets go, I know a great place just off campus," David said leading the way.

 **00**

"I can't believe I haven't found this place," Alec said sipping his drink, it was heavenly.

"I grew up around here, I know all the hidden gems," David told him.

"So you take your coffee black," Alec said.

"Yeah, I don't understand how people can chock it full of sugar and crap when the real thing taste so damn good."

"Thank you, my roommate doesn't seem to understand that fact. Watching him inhale his cinnamon, whipped cream drink is horrifying," Alec said, grinning a little at the thought.

"You still get along with him I'm assuming," David said, he noticed the smile.

"Well yeah, coffee preferences aren't going to make me not like someone. We just clicked when I met him, that doesn't happen often with me. As far as roommates go I could have a worse one," Alec told him before taking another sip of his coffee, thankfully it had cooled down enough.

"I kind of wish I chose to live in a dorm than stay at home. I guess it saves money, but it's not nearly as fun."

"I've lived here for almost two weeks and have yet to have crazy amounts of fun. You're not missing that much,"Alec informed him.

"You are so lying," David accused him. Alec chose this moment to grab the cookie beside him so he wouldn't have to answer, causing David to start laughing. "Jerk," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alec mumbled around the cookie he was chewing.

"So attractive."

"Glad you noticed," Alec said once he swallowed.

"So even though it's more fun, does it feel weird being away from home?" David asked. Alec took a minute before answering.

"No it doesn't, I waited a long time to be able to leave. Finally being away from everything is giving me a chance to breath on my own."

"I feel like that is a topic to discuss when we know each other better," David said. Alec agreed, though he couldn't help but think back to the first time him and Magnus hung out. He told him everything the first day they met, what was it about that guy.

"So where are you from?" David asked.

"New York, even if I don't miss my home I still sometimes miss the city. And my siblings of course."

"Are they younger?"

"My brother is, but just by a year, they just both decided to go to NYU," Alec told him. "They're coming to visit durning the break so I'm looking forward to that."

"You guys are different in age, yet are both going to school at the same time?" David asked, trying to figure that out.

"Oh, yeah. Well my sister and I are twins, and Jace ended up skipping a year back in grade six," Alec explained.

"Well I hope we're still friends by then, I would love to meet them. I can tell you really love them."

"There you go with the mind reading again," Alec teased.

"You caught me, I'll have to be more careful next time," David said. Alec laughed, it was easy with him as well.

* * *

Alec unlocked the door to his room and stepped inside, no Magnus. It was likely he was in class, but since Alec didn't know his timetable he could be anywhere. Though Alec didn't want to admit it, he was glad Magnus wasn't there. He needed some time to himself to sort through everything. David was interesting, he didn't know what he was feeling towards him. Just because it was easy to talk to someone doesn't mean that there was attraction. Though Alec wasn't going to deny David was good looking, it was just too complicated at the moment. He didn't come to college to look for guys and experiment, he came to learn about photography.

He sighed and grabbed his computer before sitting on his bed. He hooked his camera up to it and uploaded the photos he took throughout the week onto it. There were quite a bit he liked, especially the ones he took of Magnus. There was just something about him that lit up on camera, and he definitely had the facial structure of someone who just demanded to be captured. He desperately wanted to know what the photography project would be about, 'cause he was already thinking about how Magnus would make a great subject.

Pushing that thought aside he looked through more of his photos, he was thinking about editing some when a notification popped up letting him know he just got an email. He clicked on it and found out it was from his mom. Even though he knew better he couldn't help but get a little excited, what would she be emailing about?

 **To: aleclightwood**

 **From: MaryseLightwood**

 **Subject: {unknown}**

 **Alec, I had your belongings shipped and was informed they would be arriving on Wednesday. Please let me know if they arrived, if not I will contact the department to see what the delay is.**

 **Mom.**

Alec took a deep breath to calm himself down, and not end up throwing his laptop across the room. Even though he's known his parents for the past nineteen years he still harboured the ridiculous idea that they would change and start to care about their children. It was his own fault to think that the email would contain something else. He shut his laptop and jumped up from the bed, he needed something to distract him. He threw open his closet door and grabbed his running gear, this never failed to calm him.

 **000**

Alec was red and sweaty as he made his way back to his dorm two hours later. Thankfully the run did as it should and he was able to not think about his parents, he was also too tired now to be upset by the email. All he wanted to do was shower and then get something to eat, hopefully Magnus was back.

"Alec!" A voice called behind him, he couldn't help but smile since he knew who that voice belonged to.

"Hey Maia," he said turning around.

"What's wrong?" She asked the second she saw his face.

"What, nothing…why would you think-"

"Even though we just met I'm not stupid," she said.

"I'm fine, really," Alec insisted.

"And I have a million dollars. Go get changed and meet me back here, I'll take you out to dinner," she said, giving him a look that left no room for argument.

"You're such a hardass."

"See you in a bit," she said taking a seat on one of the chairs that were scattered across the lobby. Alec rolled his eyes and pushed the elevator button, there goes his quiet night.

* * *

"So what's wrong?" Maia asked as they sat down at their table.

"Wow, you don't waste anytime do you," he said picking up his menu.

"When something is clearly bothering one of my friends, no I don't."

"Can we at least order first?" Alec asked.

"Okay fine," Maia said.

"Where are we anyway?" Alec asked after a few minutes had gone by.

" _Soi 4_ ," Maia told him. "Did you not see the name when we came in, or on your menu?"

"Cleary I'm just that unobservant."

"Or-" Maia got cut off when the waitress came to their table. They both ordered before she started again.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong, or will I have to force it out of you?" She asked, taking a sip of her water. Alec sighed, knowing that he won't be allowed to go home until he told her what was bothering him.

"I got an email from my mom. All she said in it was that the rest of my things would be arriving next week. I know I shouldn't be surprised that she didn't ask how school was going, or just say hello. It still hurts though," Alec told her, thankfully that the waitress was returning with their drinks. He could really use one now.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what is going on with your family, and I won't pretend to," Maia said, but before she could say anything further Alec jumped in.

"There's nothing going on, it's just my parents shouldn't have had children, they don't know what to do with them." He said, taking a gulp of his drink. "I was the only one who had the guts to move away, because I was the only one who would gain something from it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gay, though you already knew that. Everyone here seems to be able to read me like a book," Alec said, taking another sip of his beer. "I never told them, I knew what they would do if I did so I kept it a secret. I moved all the way out here so I wound't have to anymore."

"I did know, mostly because you hadn't checked out my breasts," Maia said, completely straight faced. Alec laughed, he knew she was joking. She was trying to make everything better, she couldn't but she was amazing for trying.

"I love you," he said.

"We're going to be friends for a long time," Maia said just as the waitress showed up with their food.

* * *

"Where were you?" Magnus asked when Alec walked through the door later that evening.

"I was having dinner with Maia," Alec told him closing the door before turning around. "God, you are getting way too comfortable." Magnus was laying on his bed taking what Alec assumed were notes for school, shirtless.

"Why what's the problem, am I getting you hot?" Magnus asked jokingly.

"Oh shut up," Alec said, though the sight of Magnus's chest did cause his heartbeat to accelerate.

"Never," Magnus said. "But you and Maia would be perfect for each other."

"Yes clearly, If only I weren't gay," Alec said plopping down on his bed.

"Yes, if only," Magnus said smirking. "So did you two talk about me?"

"Of course, we spent our time together discussing how dreamy you are," Alec mocked.

"No need to joke, as simple no would have been enough. Though why I don't understand."

"Not everything is about you," Alec said rolling his eyes.

"Clearly you're still upset about whatever you two were discussing. Do you want to get ice cream?"

"What?"

"A frozen, delicious treat…"

"I know what it is, and yes that sounds like a great idea," Alec said.

"Good, come on I know the best place," Magnus said getting up. Alec followed suit, he wondered if he would ever stop thinking about Magnus.


	5. Alone Time

**I hope you all had a good weekend :) now we're on to another week, and another new chapter of the story. Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

"What are you working on?," Alec jumped, almost knocking his head against the projector hanging about an inch above him.

"Shit, sorry," David said putting his hand on his shoulder, causing Alec's whole body to tingle.

"It's alright, just don't make a habit of sneaking up to people in a dark room."

"Damn, there goes my weekend," David teased. "I am curious about your photo though."

"Be patient," Alec said taking the piece of paper out from under the lens and moving towards the sink. He really hoped it turned out, he was excited to see it. They both stood by the sink for the next few minutes in silence, watching as the photo slowly appeared on the page.

"Wow," David whispered. Alec smiled, the photo was an up-close shot of three snails in a line. They were completely in focus while the background was blurred, it looked pretty good.

"I'm glad it came out," Alec said moving the paper into the water solution.

"You are so observant," David commented.

"Actually the only reason I saw them was because I almost stepped on them. Thankfully I noticed before it got ugly."

"I'm sure that would have made for an interesting picture as well," David said.

"Remind my why I'm friends with you again?" Alec joked, hanging up his photo to dry.

"Oh just admit that you love me," he teased leaning up against Alec, who really wished he wouldn't since the contact made his whole body feel like it was on fire. The good kind, if being on fire felt good.

"Do you want to grab some lunch?" David asked as they both headed out of the dark room.

"Yeah that sounds good," Alec said grabbing his backpack. "See you later Anderson," he called to the teacher. He looked up from the student he was talking to and raised his hand in farewell.

"It didn't take you long to become teachers pet," David said once they were in the hall.

"Just because he likes me does not mean I'm his pet," Alec said. "Maybe you should just work harder, than maybe he'll like you more."

"Shots have been fired, I'm hurt."

"Oh shut up," Alec smirked, David knew he was joking. His work was truly unique, and Alec envied him sometimes.

"So what do you want to eat?" David asked once they were outside. "And don't say coffee 'cause that isn't food."

"Damn, you're no fun. How about we go to the diner around the corner, the burgers are amazing and I can still get my coffee," Alec suggested, already leading the way.

"Something is seriously wrong with you," David said hurrying to catch up.

 **0000**

"How is that even possible, how have you never seen the last Harry Potter movie. That's like a sin, and I don't think I can continue being your friend," Alec said taking a sip of coffee to mask his pain.

"I just haven't watched it, after the first seven I lost interest."

"But it's the last one, you already committed for seven movies. What will one more hurt?"

"I can tell this has hit your heart," David said.

"Well of course, those movies are amazing. That's it, we're having a movie night in the very near future and we are watching it," Alec said, leaving no room for arguments.

"Okay, okay. If only to save our friendship," David agreed.

"Good," Alec said taking a bite of his burger. "What?" He asked once David snickered.

"You have mustard on your nose," he said moving to wipe it off. Alec could feel his breath on him as David touched this nose. It shouldn't have felt as sexual as it did, but it still managed to cause Alec to go a little lightheaded.

"All gone," David said sitting back down.

"Thanks," Alec said, blushing when his voice came out all breathy. He quickly grabbed his coffee mug for something to distract him. God what was wrong with him, he wasn't a fifteen year old girl.

"So got any plans for tonight?" David asked.

"Huh, oh yeah. Maia planned a movie night at her place," Alec said smiling, he was looking forward to the distraction.

"She's hoping to get lucky," David teased.

"You are just so funny. She thinks Magnus is the hot one, I'm more the boy next door, only gay," Alec said.

"She must be quite sad, not being able to sleep with either of you. What a shame."

"Oh hush. I don't think she would be trying to sleep with me if I were straight," Alec insisted on.

"You have to start realizing that you're hot, it's a fact you're going to have to live with," David told him grinning.

"It is quite the hardship," Alec teased, wondering what David meant by that. Did he think Alec was attractive? Was Alec being clueless to the signs, or was he just reading too much into it?

"Well even though no sex will be happening, I hope you have a fun night."

"Why thank you for that," Alec said sarcastically.

"Your welcome," David said, smirking before going back to his fries. Alec squirmed, he took a breath and tried to get the topic of sex out of his mind.

 **0000**

Alec slammed the door behind him and flopped down on the bed. Magnus wasn't there at the moment, but he could be arriving any minute. Alec really didn't have the energy to talk to him right now, he couldn't deal looking at him. Every time he did he would blush, and his breathing would increase, and his heartbeat went crazy. It was only a matter of time before he jumped him, and he really didn't want the consequences of that to bite him in the ass. Sighing he pushed himself up from the bed and grabbed his runners, he needed something to clear his mind.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Maia asked later that night. They were halfway through one of their movies, and Alec could honestly say he had no idea what was going on in it.

"Yeah I'm fine," Alec said, fixing the pillow he was leaning against.

"You've hardly been able to sit still since you got here, and I know you're not paying attention."

"Of course I am."

"Then what just happened in the movie?" Maia asked pausing it. Alec sighed, how was it that she always seemed to know everything.

"Fine you win," he muttered.

"Thank you, now tell me what's wrong," she said crossing her legs.

"Ugh, it's embarrassing," he said.

"Come on, I know we haven't known each other that long but you can tell me," she said resting her hand on his leg. He gasped and pulled away.

"Shit, I'm sorry. What did I do?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

"You didn't do anything," Alec said blushing. "It's just that, I'm sensitive…" he trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"Please don't make me say it, can't you just do some of your mind reading magic," he said.

"I don't understand-" She cut herself off, her eyes widening. Alec's blush deepened.

"Oh, you're horny," she said, before bursting out laughing.

"It's not funny," Alec said scowling, though it didn't do anything since she wasn't looking at him while doubled over laughing.

"I'm sorry," she managed to gasp out after a few minutes. "You just look so upset, and it is kind of hilarious. The look on your face."

"Yeah yeah, my pain is oh so enjoyable."

"Come on," she said, moving to touch him and then thought better of it. "You're living on campus of a college filled with equally horny guys. It wouldn't be that hard to find one, hell I'm sure Magnus is available, or what about that David guy you've been hanging out with?"

"Yes I realize there are plenty of fish to pick from, it's just I've never actually had…"

"Oh," she said realizing where he was going. "Well, I mean, there is your hand for that?"

"Oh god, you really don't have any boundaries do you," Alec muttered.

"Well I'm assuming you haven't done that since you're so crabby. The question is why, you've been here for over a month how could you not have."

"I don't exactly have a room to myself, and there's no way I could do that with Magnus in the room. He could also get home at any time, it would be humiliating if he walked in while I was getting off," Alec told her.

"Well yeah I guess that would make it harder, but you can't just never get off. I think you'd kill someone," she said. "Hey, you could always do it here."

"What?!" Alec exclaimed. "You're crazy."

"I wouldn't be here obviously. I could leave for a couple hours, give you some much needed privacy," she suggested.

"No way, that would be too weird. This is your place, plus all I would be thinking of was that you knew what I was doing," Alec said shuttering. "Thanks for the offer, but no."

"I guess you're right, still I wish I could help."

"I'll think of something. Either I'll find the nerve to do it, or I'll end up randomly jumping someone, either way would solve the issue," Alec joked.

"Do you want to continue the movie, give you something else to focus on?"

"That sounds like a good idea, though you're going to have to tell me what's happening. I might not have been paying attention earlier," Alec admitted, grabbing the bag of gummy bears off the table.

* * *

"You're really quiet when you work," Magnus said a few days later. They were both sitting on their beds working on separate projects, and Alec sort of forgot he wasn't alone. He tended to zone out when editing photos.

"Well how would I get any work done if I spent the whole time talking," Alec commented looking up from the screen.

"Sassy," Magnus said. "I thought I would just break the silence, it was getting a bit creepy."

"Only you would think that, how's your research going?"

"Fine I guess, but now I'm just bored. Do you want to go do something?" Magnus asked hopefully.

"How about we hang out once I'm done editing these," Alec suggested.

"What are you editing, are they the photos you took of me?" Magnus asked smirking a bit.

"Yes," Alec said glancing back down at the shirtless picture of Magnus he had on his screen. Last week in class Anderson gave them an assignment to take photos representing the human body. He wanted them to capture the 'essence' of the human, what ever that was suppose to mean. Alec had had no idea what he was going to do for it, but after he and Magnus had a few drinks a few nights ago he ended up telling him about it. Of course Magnus volunteered and immediately threw of his shirt, not that Alec was complaining. Of course Magnus's pictures turned out incredible, a little too incredible if he was being honest.

"How do they look?" Magnus asked moving to get up.

"You can't see them until they are ready," Alec protested.

"But they're of me, shouldn't I be able to look?"

"No, I took them, I'm the photographer. So I say when you can look," Alec said sticking out his tongue.

"So unfair," Magnus said in a huff. He was about to suggest that they go out again when someone knocked on their door. Magnus got up to open it, and found Maia standing there.

"Hey guys," she said smiling.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Magnus asked stepping aside to let her in.

"I have a date tonight, and I don't know what to wear. I was going to see if you wanted to go shopping with me?" She asked, only looking at Magnus.

"Yes please, I am going to die of boredom if I have to stay here any longer. Alec won't hang out with me until he's done work, such a goody-goody," he said grabbing his shoes.

"Keep him out as long as you want, maybe then I'll be able to finish my work," Alec said as Magnus headed out the door, he didn't bother to tell him he forgot his keys…again.

"I plan to keep him out plenty long," Maia said, winking before the door closed behind her. Alec breathed a sigh of relief that he was finally back in the peaceful silence. He was just turning back to his work when he stopped short, why had she winked at him? ' _.God. She's taking Magnus out so I can have time along to fix my problem'_ He thought to himself. He should have been embarrassed, but after staring at a shirtless Magnus for the past hour he only felt relieved.

He drew in a breath and cast a shy glance at his computer, was he really thinking of doing that? There was no way he could actually do that, could he? He knew he shouldn't, it would complicate things only further, but his hand still reached out and flipped back to the photo. Alec settled further down on his bed and brought the computer closer towards him. This time he would be looking at the photo in a whole new light.

Alec quickly clicked on the photo to view it full screen, and even though he's been looking at it for the past hour he still dew in at breath at the sight of it. Magnus was leaning on the desk, standing in full sight of the camera so he was visible from head to toe, stripped to the waist, a pair of dark wash jeans riding low on his hips. His head was tilted to the side, a small smile was visible on his lips. Alec could feel warmth slide through his body at the sight of that smile. Of course the guy in the photo was hot, gorgeous was also another word he would use, but he was also _Magnus._

Alec zoomed further in, wanting to work from the top down. He admired the shape of Magnus's shoulders, marvelling in the fact that something as innocent as someones shoulders could turn him into a pile of goo so quickly. He took in the incredible golden skin, and almost groaned with how much he wanted to press his fingers to the muscle there, and then slide them to his neck, and then down to trace along his clavicle. He also wanted to then follow that path of his hands with his lips, to dip his tongue into the shadows of Magnus's collarbone.

Alec let out a shaky breath and paused from looking at the photo, he hastily pushed his sweatpants off his hips, kicking them to the floor, and palmed his dick through his black briefs. He felt hot all over. He closed his eyes for a minute to try and get himself under control, then reconsidered. He's been waiting for over a month to do this, maybe control was overrated.

Alec moved further down the image and saw Magnus's nipples - smaller and darker than his own, and he hadn't noticed this before but they looked to be hard. That excited him way more than he expected it should have. Before he could think about what he doing he brushed a finger lightly over a nipple in the picture and huffed in annoyance when the photo moved along with his touch. He swallowed hard when he found himself staring at Magnus's abs and hips.

He swore, slipped his hand into his briefs and wrapped his fingers lightly around his cock, and began to stroke himself as slowly as he could stand to. He wanted this to last as long as he could hold on.

Looking back at the photo he moaned at the sight, how was it possible for someone to look this good. He always hated when people used the term 'happy trail', but now staring at the thin, dark hair leading down from Magnus's navel looked like a very happy place to be, and he couldn't help but wonder how Magnus would react it he ran his finger down it. He then started thinking about licking it, starting at his waistband and working his way up. Then he would go back down, he would start at Magnus's nipples, slipping down to trace the lines of his stomach muscles with his lips and tongue, then down further to that trail of hair again…

Alec's hand jerked on his erection before he made the conscious decision to let it, and he chocked back a moan as he felt the wetness of his pre-come. His cock twitched and Alec grabbed the base, he should have been embarrassed about how quick this was going to be, but it had been a month. He didn't try to hold back the groan that came out when he trailed his thumb over the slit. He moved his hand over the head of his cock, lightly at first and then with more pressure. An image of Magnus posed into his mind and he couldn't help but think of Magnus's mouth on him. What would that feel like, how would Magnus look on his knees in front of him taking him deeper in his mouth. He gasped and quickly licked his palm, finally beginning to stroke his cock harder. He groaned, panting as he pumped faster, all thought of making this last flew out of his mind. He needed to come, now. He was sweating and bucking up into his fist, he couldn't stop thinking about Magnus. What he would look like when he came, spread out under Alec, calling his name. Alec shuttered and cried out as his orgasm rushed through him.

When he could finally think straight and cleaned himself up he planned to get something really special for Maia.

* * *

"You seem a lot more relaxed then usual," Magnus said the next day as they lounged beside each other watching a movie.

"What?" Alec asked, cursing as a blush filled his checks.

"You just seem a lot less on edge. Lighter or something, compared to how you were a lot more tense before."

"I don't know what you're talking about,"Alec said, breathing a sigh of relief when Magnus shrugged and turned back to the screen. A few minutes went by before he gasped and paused the movie.

"You got Maia to take me out so you could get off," He exclaimed before laughing.

"No I didn't," Alec insisted. "She took you out on her own…so I could get off," he mumbled knowing that Magnus wouldn't let it go until he told him.

"That is kind of adorable actually," Magnus said once he stopped laughing. "You know you could have just told me to piss off so you could have some time to yourself."

"That would have been so awkward," Alec said.

"Okay, well how about we just make a schedule of our class list so we both know when the other will be out. Then we'll have plenty of time to get off, or just put a sock on the door when you're busy," Magnus said grabbing a notebook off the desk.

"I take back what I said, this is way more embarrassing," Alec muttered.

"But it will help greatly, you're way more fun when you're fresh from getting off."

"Please just stop saying that."

"What, getting off?" Magnus teased.

"You're the worst," Alec said.

"Whatever you think darling," Magnus said as he wrote down his class schedule. Alec sighed, what was his life coming to?

* * *

 **Thought a little Alec alone time was needed ;) Hope you liked, review review and I'll be back on Wednesday!**


	6. Crushed

**Happy Wednesday to you all, are you all having a good week so far? Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you like this one also! Cute Alec and Magnus adventures ahead for you :)**

* * *

"I got my project assignment!" Magnus yelled as he walked into their room. Alec looked up from his notebook and smiled.

"That's great, do you know what you want to do for it?"

"You," Magnus said kicking off his shoes.

"What?"

"Well I mean not just you, but you would be the main focus. I want to do a documentary type thing about life in college from the students point of view. Since we live together it would be easier to focus on you, and how our lives have changed by living here," Magnus told him.

"I don't know," Alec said.

"Come on, if you're in my movie than I'll be the subject for your photography project," Magnus bargained.

"How do you know I even want you to be."

"Well you've been suggesting it since the start of classes, and ever since you got the assignment you've been looking at me like you've wanted to ask me something. So if you help me then I will help you."

"Fine, I'll be in your movie," Alec said after a few minutes. It didn't sound all that bad, it could even be fun.

"You're the best," Magnus said moving to hug him.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Alec said sticking out his tongue. "So when did you want to start?"

"I don't know, I have to think about everything that I want to happen in it first. Plus I think it would be better if I surprised you with it, seems more real that way," Magnus said before flopping down onto his bed.

"Great, so now I'll just be waiting for you to jump me with your camera. This isn't going to be stressful at all," Alec mumbled, turning back to his work.

"Don't act like you're going to be the focus in a horror movie, it's not going to be that bad," Magnus told him, rolling his eyes at how dramatic Alec was being.

"There's a reason I'm always on the other side of the camera," Alec told him.

"Well now you have no choice in the matter, you're going to be great," Magnus reassured him. He smiled when Alec just nodded his head and muttered something under his breath, this was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

"Now this is my roommate, I know, he's very graceful when sleeping," Magnus whispered, trying to be stealthy as he walked around the dorm filming. "His name is Alec, we've been living together for the past two months. As far as roommates go I don't think I could have asked for a better one, even though I'm sure he wants to kill me half the time."

"Definitely more than half," Alec mumbled from under the blankets.

"Oh look I think he's awake now, and you can totally ignore what he just said," Magnus told the camera as he panned it over the lump that was Alec. "It's time to get up, we have adventures to go on!"

"Never!" Alec yelled, moving further under the covers.

"I'll get you coffee," Magnus bribed, smiling when Alec peaked out from the blankets. "See, if you ever need Alec to do anything just promise coffee. He's completely addicted to it."

"Fine, I'll get up. But I won't be happy about it," Alec said kicking off the covers.

"He'll be happy once he has coffee," Magnus whispered.

"Don't be fooled by how he looks, this guy is pure evil," Alec said to the camera before walking towards his closet. "You better not film me getting dressed!"

"Well, unfortunately this can't be R-rated, so I'll have to see you guys in a bit," Magnus said into the camera before turning it off.

 **0000**

"And we are back, with a much happier Alec with us," Magnus said as they slid into a booth at the cafe.

"Well he did buy me coffee like he promised," Alec said, holding up his steaming mug.

"See, I'm pretty great actually," Magnus said smiling.

"So what is the plan for today?"

"I thought today would the be perfect day to go sight seeing," Magnus told him. "I know you haven't really been off campus yet, and I know all the perfect places to go."

"That actually sounds like a good idea, I'm excited to see everything," Alec said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Good, I have list of everything that is a must see. Some are my favourite places, and others are just typical tourist destinations," Magnus explained. "Once you're done your coffee we shall head out since our day is fully packed."

"What do you have planned for us?"

"I thought we would go into San Fransisco today, I grew up there so I really want to show you around."

"That's actually a great idea, I've always wanted to go there and since it's only like a subway ride away I'm surprised I haven't been yet," Alec said.

"That's because all you do is school work, he's too good," Magnus said into the camera. Alec just smacked him and went back to drinking his coffee, Magnus sighed.

"Would you like me to get a to-go cup?"

"Yes please!" Magnus said jumping up from the table. "Finally we can head out." Alec rolled his eyes and went back up to the counter, when he got back to Magnus he was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Okay okay I'm ready, chill out," Alec said before Magnus grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"Where do we go anyway?"

"Montgomery station," Magnus said leading the way.

* * *

"You run so slow, I didn't think we would make it," Magnus said. They'd been walking around San Fransisco for the past hour when Magnus got the brilliant idea of cable cars, it was the fastest way to see the sights.

"Well I'm not used to running to jump onto moving vehicles," Alec said trying to catch his breath.

"For someone who runs basically everyday, you'd think you would have better cardio," Magnus said once he turned the camera back on.

"Oh shut up, where are we going now?"

"Only to get the best milkshakes ever, well I think they are anyway," Magnus said leaning up against the railing.

"Where?"

"You'll see when we get there. I used to go almost everyday after school," Alec let his eyes sweep over Magnus frame, if anything he looked even better than when they first met. How was that even possible?

"I promise you're going to love it," Magnus told him. Alec smiled and leaned beside him.

 **0000**

"St. Francis Fountain," Alec read as they stood outside.

"Come on," Magnus said grabbing his hand to pull him inside. It looked like an old fashion soda shoppe, and Alec couldn't help but smile. He could actually picture Magnus spending all his time here.

"Magnus!" A voice called. Alec turned towards it and saw a lady behind the counter smiling over at them.

"Wendy," Magnus said smiling, and reaching over the table to hug her. "Alec this is Wendy, she's the owner of the place."

"Who's this, and what is with your camera?"

"I'm making a documentary for school, and Alec is my roommate."

"Nice to meet you, I'm guessing Magnus brought you here to try our milkshakes?"

"Well he did say they were the best he's ever had," Alec told her. She smiled and handed them a menu. "Well consider them on the house, I'm glad that school is going well."

"Thanks, see isn't she the best," Magnus said to the camera. "So what one do you want?"

"I feel like you already know what I'm going to say, but I'm going to have the coffee milkshake," Alec said.

"See what did I say, he's addicted. I'm going with the Oreo one," Magnus said.

"They'll just take a minute," Wendy told them, grabbing the menu and heading off to get their drinks.

"I can see why you hung out here so much, she's great," Alec commented.

"Yeah her and my mom went to school together so she's basically like family," Magnus said setting the camera down on the table. It was still filming, he just didn't want to keep holding it.

"Hey are you going to show me your house?" Alec said, suddenly desperately wanting to see where Magnus grew up.

"Gosh no, that will be saved for another day. Like when we have a week to spare, my mom would never let us leave," Magnus told him. Alec was a little disappointed, but he quickly shook it away.

"Well I guess we do have plenty of time for that anyway," he said, perking up when he saw Wendy come back carrying the biggest milkshakes he's ever seen.

"I think this will result in a sugar coma," he said looking at the camera. "Magnus is finally trying to kill me."

"Here you guys go, tell me what you think," she said placing them on the table. Alec took a sip, the flavour of coffee and thick creamy goodness bursting in his mouth. He couldn't help the small moan that came out.

"This is amazing," he said before going back for more.

"I think this just got a little R-rated," Magnus joked, though he couldn't deny that the sound Alec just made was pretty hot.

"I'm glad you like it," Wendy said smiling. She stayed and talked to them for a bit, but then had to get back to her other customers.

"I am so glad you brought us here," Alec said.

"I feel like it's going to be hard making you leave," Magnus said laughing.

"Well we're definitely going to have to come back, I need these in my life now." Magnus smiled and went back to his milkshake, today was pretty perfect.

They stayed there for an hour, bantering back and forth while contently sipping their drinks. But Magnus had more places he wanted to show Alec so unfortunately they had to leave.

"So where are we going now?" Alec asked once they stepped outside.

"You'll see," Magnus said once again grabbing his hand to lead him away.

They spent the rest of the day walking, and cable car riding, around the city. Magnus showed him where he went to school, malls he hung out in, the park he used to play in as a kid. It was basically a day in the life of Magnus, and Alec was loving learning so much about him. Of course they stopped at some tourist spots along the way, but Alec was liking the trip down memory lane more. They ended the day at the Golden Gate park, loaded down with food they spread out a picnic.

"I do think this day has been absolutely amazing," Alec said laying down on the grass.

"I do agree, but I'm glad you liked the spontaneous travel day I planned," Magnus said laying down beside him. Alec turned to face him, loving how the setting sun lit up his face.

"I really did, thanks for this. I know it was for your movie, but it was really fun."

"Well thanks for being in my movie, it really wouldn't be the same without you in it," Magnus said smiling. Alec desperately wanted to lean over and kiss those smiling lips, but the camera was on and he was too afraid of rejection. He rolled back over to look up at the trees.

"I can't wait to see what else you have planned for this movie of yours."

"Yeah I can't wait to see either," Magnus said laughing.

* * *

"This here is the wild Alec, currently in his natural habitat. If you haven't learned by now all he does is work," Magnus said as he moved the camera around Alec, who was currently sitting at his desk attempted to do said work.

"Well I would be doing work, if someone would let me," he said sticking his tongue out.

"Did you get that paper back?" Magnus asked sitting on the bed, camera still pointed at him.

"Hells yeah I did," Alec said smiling. "And I got an A+ on it!" He exclaimed holding the paper up to the camera.

"My roommate is super smart," Magnus said, reaching over to give him a high five.

"Yes but then said roommate ends up failing everything because someone wouldn't let him work, and just keeps sticking a camera in his face," Alec said.

"Okay, okay I'm leaving. I suppose I do actually have to go and film other people I have lined up for today," Magnus said before shutting off his camera. "I'll be back later." Alec waved, and breathed a sigh of relief once he was gone. Finally he could finish his work in peace.

* * *

"They way the sun is hitting you, it kind of makes you look magical," Alec commented before snapping another picture.

"Why thank you, I always knew I was secretly a magical being," Magnus said before turning around and looking back at the camera, giving a sexy little smirk. Alec took the picture, shivering a little from the pose. Even though he knew having Magnus as his subject was the best thing, it was also very hard giving how incredibly hot he looked on film.

"You're just so modest," he said. "Do you think you could climb the tree again?"

"Yeah sure," Magnus said before jumping up to grab onto the branch. Alec grinned and secretly snapped a picture of Magnus climbing, he wanted some playful shots as well. He took a few photos of Magnus in the tree, standing, sitting, and then swinging down from it. Each one he was excited to produce so he could see how they turned out.

"Anything else?" Magnus asked.

"No I think we have enough for today," Alec said putting his camera back into his bag. Magnus grinned and walked over to his own camera, which had been set up filming their entire photoshoot.

"I think I got enough as well," he said shutting it off. "What do you say to a movie night?"

"That sounds great," Alec said smiling.

* * *

"Just because it would be great for your film doesn't mean it will be great for me," Alec said pulling a shirt over his head.

"Oh stop complaining, campus parties are college experiences that cannot be missed. Plus having party life on film is perfect for my documentary," Magnus explained. "Also you need to loosen up, and drinking seems like the best way to do it."

"You logic is outstanding," Alec said as he sat on his bed to put his shoes on. "And I guess a party won't be that bad, maybe I can get some good shots of you too."

"See that's the spirit," Magnus said smiling. "Now lets go!"

"Alec!" A voice yelled. He turned in the direction he thought it was coming from and grinned when he saw Maia.

"Hey," he said moving to hug her.

"I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages," she said, yelling to be heard over the music.

"I know, I've just been so busy with my project, and helping Magnus with his I haven't had time for anything else," he told her.

"Yeah I understand, are you working tonight?" She asked pointing to his camera.

"A little, I've been taking a few shots of Magnus dancing," he said looking out at the crowd of people, he could clearly spot Magnus a little ways off moving to the beat. He did it so effortlessly, he looked amazing out there.

"I'm assuming Magnus is working as well."

"Yeah he was shooting a little earlier, but then wanted to dance," Alec said laughing.

"How come you're not out there dancing with him?" Maia asked, refilling her cup.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough," Alec told her. "Plus my dancing is definitely not up to his standards."

"I'm sure he could help you get into it," she said smiling.

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh come on, it's so obvious you like him. You just need to make a move, it's clear he likes you as well," she told him.

"How…I mean…I don't…do you really think so?" Alec stuttered out, taking a gulp of his drink.

"I really do, but you can stay with me if you need to take a few breathers first," she said grabbing his cup. "And I feel like some shots will be better." She grabbed his hand and lead him over to a clearer space on the counter. She grabbed a bottle of tequila and filled six shot glasses, three for each of them.

"You're crazy," he said before downing one. He winced from the taste, but as the warmth moved through him he relaxed. "Okay that wasn't too bad."

"It gets easier the more numb your mouth gets," she said once she finished her shot. They stayed there for a while longer, talking as they took their shots. Bu the time they finished Alec could feel them go to his head, and he quite liked the fuzzy feeling they brought.

"So, think you're ready to go dance?" Maia asked.

"Yeah, I do believe I am," Alec said smiling.

"Woo, go get him!" Maia called out as Alec made his way through the crowd. He didn't really know what he was going to do once he found Magnus, there was still no way he was going to tell him how he felt, but there was no problem dancing with him. Alec brought his camera up, searching through the lens, he wanted another picture of Magnus lost in his own world. Alec swept the camera through the crowd, careful not to hit anyone with it. He was starting to think he could never find Magnus, when he caught a glimpse of him off to the side. He smiled and quickly snapped a picture, before realizing what Magnus was doing. Alec stopped dead in his tracks, unable to tear his gaze away from Magnus locked in a fierce embrace with some guy Alec had never seen before. Their lips were melded together, pushing against one another battling for dominance. Alec saw the other guy move his hands down to Magnus's ass and push his groin against his, when Magnus moved to the guys neck Alec was broken from the spell and he quickly turned away.

"Alec," Maia said. He just shook his head. She took his hand and lead him back into the kitchen, she new what he needed. He needed to forget, if only for a little while.

* * *

 **Thought a little cute day of fun was needed, especially since of what happened at the end. I know, I hate crushed Alec just as much as you guys. But it will get better...eventually... Sooooo Review review and I'll be back on Friday!**


	7. Sibling Wing-manning

**I know I know, I'm super late uploading this. I may have forgotten I was suppose to post this yesterday, clearly I just can't go to school on Fridays (which might not be that bad). But anyway, here it is, and I won't miss posting any more, an alarm might be needed. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Alec!" Jace and Izzy both yelled as they ran through the airport. Once they reached their brother they enveloped him in a hug, Alec smiled realizing how much he had actually missed them.

"Hey guys," he said once they broke apart.

"I can't believe we're finally here, even though we've only been away from each other for a few months, it feels like forever."

"I know, but this is the longest we've been apart," Alec commented.

"That's true," Jace said. "But anyway, lets get to our hotel and then hit the beach!"

"Of course that's the first thing you want to do," Alec said rolling his eyes. "I can only imagine how many girls you'll sleep with in these two weeks."

"I don't know if he's going to sleep with any actually. He's been all hung up on my roommate, Clary," Izzy said picking up her bag. Alec stopped in his tracks.

"What, he's actually thinking about the same girl."

"Yeah, and he hasn't even slept with her yet."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother," Alec said shocked at this change.

"Oh shut up," Jace said punching him on the shoulder. "Clary is different, and she wants to take things slow."

"Wait, are you two dating!"

"No, she hasn't decided yet if she wants to," Izzy filled him in.

"Okay, okay. Enough talk about my love life," Jace insisted. "How about we move on to Alec's."

"Well that will be a quick topic," He said leading them out of the airport and hailing a taxi.

"Haven't found anyone to your liking?" Izzy asked, and Alec could tell by her look what she meant.

"Well maybe, but unfortunately he's taken," Alec said thinking of Magnus.

"Well clearly he's just not good enough for you if he can't realize that you're perfect," Izzy said.

"We'll just have to go out while we're here, get you laid finally," Jace said as they got into the taxi. Alec smiled, realizing that he just basically came out to his siblings, and they acted like it was just common knowledge.

"Yeah whatever you say Jace," Alec said, even though he knew it was futile trying to talk him out of it. He was going to take him out whether he liked him or not.

"Okay so once we drop our things off I want to check out Alec's campus and stuff," Izzy said. "Then he can take us out sightseeing."

"Yeah that sounds fine I suppose," Jace agreed. The rest of the trip went by quickly, and once Izzy and Jace checked into their hotel, paid for by their mothers credit card, they made their way to the campus.

 **0000**

"Oh my gosh Alec, it's so beautiful here," Izzy said the minute they stepped onto the grounds. "I know I've seen dozens of photos, but seeing it in real life is so much more."

"I mean, compared to NYU it is a lot more green and open," Jace said looking around.

"So you have to show us where you hang out," Izzy said.

"Well there is this cafe that I go to practically everyday."

"Of course," Jace and Izzy both said.

"I will never admit that I have a problem," Alec said walking in the direction of the coffee shop.

"Whatever you say." Once they entered the cafe Alec breathed a sigh of relief, just because coffee relaxed him didn't mean he had a problem. They all ordered and then grabbed a booth in the corner.

"So you have to tell us all about school, and the people you've met," Izzy said taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, I've been working on a photo project. We had to pick a subject, preferably human, and create a sort of story with our pictures."

"That's so cool, who's your subject?" Jace asked.

"Magnus, my roommate, agreed to help me. I just had to agree to be in his movie project. He's taking media studies, and has to create a documentary type thing," Alec explained.

"What's that about?"

"He's doing life as a first year, how everyone handles it and what happens to us," Alec said. "It's actually really fun, though sometimes weird having a camera on me everyday."

"So this Magnus guy, that's the one you like?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah," Alec answered sighing. "But he's dating this other guy, his name is Andrew, they're good together I guess."

"Oh please, you hate him," Jace stated.

"So much,"Alec said laughing.

"It will get better," Izzy promised.

"Yeah well enough about my sad life, let me show you my place and then you can meet Maia and Magnus," Alec said getting up from the table.

Once they entered the building Maia was coming up the stairs from the basement.

"Hey Alec!" She called. "This was perfect timing."

"Yeah it was, couldn't have gone better if we planned it," he said. "This is my brother and sister, Jace and Izzy. This is Maia, some crazy girl who I for some reason befriended."

"Hey, I'm so glad to finally meet you. You've come up a lot in our emails," Izzy said hugging her.

"Really, well I'm glad I've been mentioned. I've heard a lot about you two also, I like how close you guys are," Maia said once her and Izzy broke apart.

"We like it too, sometimes," Jace piped up. "We're going out tonight if you want to come."

"What, when was this decided?" Alec asked.

"Hey I said earlier that we needed to get you laid," Jace stated.

"Oh please say you'll come out with us," Alec pleaded.

"I would love to, I need to see your bother try to set you up. Unfortunately I already have plans tonight," she said trying not to meet Alec's eyes.

"We cannot be friends any more," Alec said.

"Oh you'll live," Jace said.

"I promise I'll come out with you guys next time," Maia said.

"Yeah you better," Alec said frowning. "But I'm going to go show them my room, and maybe Magnus if he's there."

"Okay, you'll have to fill me in about tonight though later," Maia said hugging him before heading outside. They all squeezed into the elevator and made their way up to his dorm.

"So it's small, but actually pretty cozy," he said before opening it. They all stepped inside, and Alec smiled when he saw Magnus sitting on his bed watching something on his camera.

"Hey guys," Magnus said looking up when they walked in.

"Hey, what are you watching?" Alec asked moving to sit beside him. Even though Magnus was seeing Andrew and that bothered Alec more than he would like to admit, nothing had really changed with their relationship. It was still so easy to be around him.

"I was just looking at what we filmed the other day, our kiting experience. It's actually hilarious, you'll have to watch it later," he said before turning the camera around on Alec and his siblings.

"So these lovely people are my roommates brother and sister, Jace and Izzy. They're here visiting for a couple weeks. Be prepared for sibling rivalry, and fun times occurring," Magnus said to the camera as he panned over Jace and Izzy.

"Did we just get roped into appearing in this movie?" Jace asked flopping down on Alec's bed.

"I do believe we did," Izzy answered sitting beside him.

"So what are you guys up to today?" Magnus asked setting that camera beside him, still filming the room though.

"Well Jace really wants to go to the beach, but apparently not to scope out girls which I'm still trying to figure out. Then later tonight we're going out, against my will though," Alec told him.

"Cool, where do you think you'll take them tonight?"

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe _Entity_. I had fun when we went, and it's pretty nice there," Alec said.

"That sounds good, anywhere that we can drink and hook you up," Jace said.

"What now?" Magnus asked trying not to laugh.

"Jace has made it his mission to be my wingman tonight, he thinks I'm going to hook up with a random stranger," Alec informed Magnus, wincing internally at the thought of it all.

"This will be good, and quite hilarious actually," Magnus said smiling.

"Will you come tonight?" Alec asked him.

"I would, but I have plans with Andrew later." Alec sighed.

"Everyone is abandoning me."

"Oh come on, it's not going to be that bad," Izzy said.

"I'll come out with you guys another night," Magnus promised.

"You better," Alec said nudging him.

"Okay, can we please go tourist now?" Jace asked.

"We better get going, Jace gets winey when he doesn't get his way," Alec said getting up off the bed.

"Okay, have fun everyone. Nice to meet you, and I'll see you later," Magnus said, picking the camera up again to film them leaving.

"I like him," Izzy stated once they piled into the elevator.

"Yeah, he has that effect on people," Alec said leading the way back outside. They made it about half way across the courtyard when someone called Alec's name. He quickly spun around and smiled when he saw David making his way towards them.

"Hey," he said once he stopped in front of them. He was slightly out of breath, and his cheeks were flushed. Alec couldn't help but think that he looked really hot just after a run, and the way his tank top was showing off his arms…

"Umm, hey," Alec said in return, completely forgetting how to form words.

"I'm Izzy, Alec's sister, and this is our brother Jace," Izzy quickly said, thankfully saving Alec from impending awkwardness.

"Nice to finally meet you guys, I've heard a lot about you," David said shaking their hands.

"Apparently we're quite famous around here," Jace said.

"So what are you guys up to?"

"Well I'm taking them on a bit of sightseeing, and then later tonight we're going to Entity," Alec filled him in.

"It's going to be pretty awesome. I'm going to be the best wingman for this guy," Jace said throwing his arm around his brothers shoulders.

"Yeah I asked Maia and Magnus if they wanted to come to save me from him, but they're both busy," Alec told him sighing. "Hey, what are you doing tonight, you should come."

"Well I do love being a third choice," David teased. "But it sounds fun, and I get to hang with you, so of course I'll come."

"Oh thank god," Alec said breathing a sigh of relief. "You're the best."

"Yeah I know." Once they decided on a time to meet at the club they broke off, David waving as they walked away.

"Well I don't think I'll have to look very hard when finding you someone," Jace commented as they crossed the street.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please, that guy has like the biggest crush on you," Izzy told him.

"What, no he doesn't. We're just friends," Alec insisted.

"Okay, what ever you say. We'll just see what happens tonight when you both have some alcohol in you," Jace said grinning. "My brother is totally getting some tonight."

"It's kind of creepy this obsession you have with me having sex," Alec deadpanned.

"I'm just trying to help you out, I want to see you happy," he said resting his arm around him again. Alec rolled his eyes, but he was silently pleased that his siblings cared so much. He also couldn't help but think back to David. Was it possible that he liked him, and if that was true did Alec want to do anything about it?

* * *

"Hey guys!" David called out as they made they're way over to where he was sitting.

"How did you find a table?" Alec asked sitting beside him.

"I got here at the prime time, most people arrived after I already claimed it."

"Well we'll take turns going up to the bar to make sure we can keep it," Izzy said setting her clutch on the table.

"You guys look nice," David said, but Izzy took note that he was mostly looking at Alec.

"I convinced Alec to wear something of mine, as you probably know he doesn't have much variety in his closet," Jace said.

"Well yeah, he definitely doesn't own anything purple," David said letting his eyes sweep over the tight shirt Alec was currently wearing. It went well with the faded ripped jeans he had on, also Jace's.

"Okay, I get it, I need to go shopping," Alec said folding his arms.

"I'm sure Magnus would be happy to take you, or I can while I'm here," Izzy said clapping her hands in excitement.

"Maybe," was all Alec said.

"Okay, so we're here to get drunk. Enough talk, I'll go get us a round," Jace said getting up.

"I'll come too, help you carry everything," Izzy said jumping up to join him. Alec rolled his eyes, they definitely weren't being very discreet. Thankfully David didn't seem to think anything was weird.

"So how is it having them here?"

"It's really nice, we haven't been away from each other for this long before so I'm glad we can catch up."

"I wish I had siblings, seeing how you guys get along so well," David said. "I can see that you guys are best friends."

"Yeah we are, when I was in high school I didn't really talk a lot. I was just the guy always behind a camera, so they were there for me," Alec told him.

"If only you still didn't talk a lot," David teased. Alec punched him, and they were both laughing when Jace and Izzy came back.

"Damn, how many people do you think are here?" Alec asked when they sat down two pitchers of beer and a tray of shots.

"Well this way we won't have to keep getting up," Jace said, as if that was a reason to have this much alcohol for four people.

"Well we better get started," David said reaching for two shot glasses, one of which he handed to Alec. "Cheers," he said before downing it, Alec following close behind.

 **0000**

"You're trying to get my drunk aren't you?" Alec asked an hour later, as David handed him another mug of beer.

"Well since you're already quite wasted, I guess my job here is done," he said taking a swig of his beer.

"I have never seen my brother drunk before, this is a great night," Jace said laughing.

"Not drunk," Alec said before downing the shot. Though his vision was swimming a little, so maybe he was a little come to think of it.

"You're cute," David said smiling. "I'll be back in a second." Alec watched him make his way in the direction of the bathrooms before Izzy spoke up.

"He is so into you," she said.

"No he isn't," Alec mumbled.

"He has been staring at you all night, he can't stop checking you out in that shirt," Izzy told him. "You should ask him to dance."

"What, but I don't know how to dance," Alec said, a look of panic appearing on his face.

"Well have a few more shot and you won't worry about it," Jace told him, pushing three towards him. He was surprised when Alec downed them all.

"So what did I miss," David said sitting back down.

"Well Alec just took three shots at once," Izzy said laughing.

"Damn look at you go," David said turning towards him surprised.

"Do you want to dance," Alec blurted out. He had to before he thought about it too much.

"Yes," David breathed, jumping off his chair and taking Alec's hand. He lead them through the crowd of bodies before finding a spot on the floor. He moved his hands around Alec's neck pulling him closer, Alec's breath caught in his throat as he put his arms around David's waist.

"I can't really dance to be honest," Alec said trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"That's okay, I can't really either. We can both look like fools together," David said, causing Alec to smile. They stayed like that for a while, Alec was calming down and he could feel the shots he had work their way through his body. He moved closer to David, tightening his hold on his hips. He jumped a bit when he felt David's hands trial over the back of his neck, it felt good and it caused heat to move through his body. A part of him though couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be this close to Magnus, he bit his lip and desperately tried to shake all thoughts of that man from his mind.

"Are you alright?" David whispered in his ear, and when did he get so close to his face?

"Yes-yeah of course," Alec stuttered, he was enjoying the feeling of being so close to David, of course he was attractive. Alec couldn't stop staring at him earlier today, but there was still the thought of Magnus in the back of his mind. He needed some way to forget about him.

"My siblings think you like me," he blurted out, thankful he had too much alcohol flowing through him to feel embarrassed by saying this. He could feel his ears turn pink though when David started laughing.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Alec said, desperately trying to figure out how to take it back.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. You just said that so bluntly it took me by surprise."

"Oh, well we can just forget I said anything, right?"

"Of course," David said. Alec breathed a sigh of relief and unconsciously moved a bit closer towards him.

"They would be right thought," David whispered.

"What?!" Alec yelled stepping back. He realized he spoke quite loudly and blushed, moving back towards David.

"I thought it was fairly obvious," David said grinning.

"Not to me, I overlook a lot of things."

"I can see that, but we can just forget I said anything if you want," David said, trying not to frown at that idea.

"I, I don't think I want to forget that," Alec whispered. He looked up into David's hazel eyes, and pushed away the longing to be gazing into green and gold ones, he took a deep breath and tightened his hold around his neck.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, knowing that it was the alcohol giving him the courage to ask this. David didn't answer, he just leaned down and pressed his lips to his. Alec gasped at the feeling before moving his lips with his. He was engulfed by heat, and his legs were starting to feel unsteady. He had no idea that kissing would make him feel this way, he never wanted to stop. But soon breathing became needed to they broke apart from each other.

"Fuck, I've wanted to do that forever," David said, his voice a little shaky. Alec just smiled, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"We should probably get back to everyone," he said.

"Yeah," David said before moving to kiss him again. "Sorry, I'll stop now," he said breaking apart.

"We can always continue later," Alec said as they made their way back to the table.

"We better," David said before they sat down. Alec smiled just thinking of laying in bed kissing this man, it caused a warm feeling to zip through his body. Hopefully this would finally take his mind away from Magnus.

* * *

"So what are you and David going to get up to tonight?" Izzy asked as they walked out of the store.

"What she means to ask is, are you two going to do it," Jace said smirking.

"We've only been, together or whatever for a week, no we're not going to 'do it' as you so beautifully put. Plus he's coming over to watch Harry Potter, it's purely educational," Alec said.

"Oh please, I give it at most twenty minutes into the movie before you two are all over each other," Jace insisted.

"Especially in your new clothes," Izzy said motioning to the bags Alec was holding.

"Well considering you two made me buy practically the entire store I better get something from them," he said jokingly, though the thought of David not being able to keep his hands off him did please him a lot. They hadn't really been able to spend a lot of time together this past week since he was spending all his time with Jace and Izzy, a little one on one night was definitely needed if Alec was going to keep his sanity.

"Trust us, you'll get more than a little something," Jace said winking.

"Lets get frozen yogurt," Izzy said when she was the booth. Alec laughed but ran to catch up to her, he was really going to miss them when they left.

 **0000**

"So welcome to my dorm, I don't believe you've been here before," Alec said later that night when he let David inside.

"No I definitely have not, but I did a good job of finding it," David said taking off his shoes.

"Yeah I'm glad I didn't have to send out a search party for you," Alec teased.

"That would have put a damper on our movie night for sure," David said, looking at the computer and table of snacks Alec had set up.

"Which would be as shame since this is a great movie, and it hurts that you haven't seen it."

"Well after tonight you won't be able to hold that against me anymore," David said moving to sit on the bed. Alec paused, not knowing why he was suddenly shy to sit beside him, the bed was a whole new zone at the moment.

"I won't bite," David teased patting the spot beside him. Alec laughed and took a seat, he did like how easy David made everything.

"Seems like the shopping trip was a success," David mentioned, letting his eyes rake across Alec. "This shirt looks really good on you."

"Thanks, I would say I picked it out but that would be all Izzy. She also told me what to wear tonight, I'm not usually good picking out clothes," Alec told him.

"I'll have to send my thanks," David said before moving over to kiss him lightly. Alec sighed and melted into it, he had missed this that was for sure.

"We should get on with the movie," David whispered moving away, grinning when Alec whimpered. "We'll have plenty of time later."

"You better keep your word," Alec said before grabbing his laptop.

Alec hated to admit it, but Jace was right. They were about twenty minutes into the movie, Alec was leaning his head against David's shoulder, their legs were pressed together, and even though he has seen this movie about a dozen times he could not have told you what was currently happening. David was just so solid and warm against him, it was hard to pay attention when there was an extremely attractive guy next to you and you just happened to know what it felt like to kiss him. A few more minutes pass, maybe a scene or two, Alec completely looses track of time since David has now decided to start pressing small kisses to the underside of his jaw, the place where it was the most sensitive. He turns to look over at him, eyebrows raised.

"You know I'm supposed to be educating you, how can I do that if you're not paying attention?" Alec asked.

"I'm not the only one who isn't paying attention," David said smirking.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you can tell me what just happened then I'll stop," David said, Alec opened his mouth and then closed it, he really had no idea what was on the screen. David grinned, throwing away the self-restraint he was holding onto for the last half hour and tugged Alec towards him. Alec can't help the small moan that leaves his mouth when their lips meet, he's finally kissing him the way he's wanted to all week. The hand that was around his shoulder finds its way into his hair and Alec goes with the motion, letting David tilt his head until the angle is better, their lips fitting and sliding together. Alec gasps at the new angle and David lets his tongue dart out briefly, running it along Alec's bottom lip and lets out a gasp himself at the noise Alec makes from the contact, high and shocked and just a little bit desperate.

He starts to pull away but Alec's hand is fisted in his shirt, keeping him there, and Alec's mouth is opening completely under his as they breath through their nose, not wanting to break apart for a proper breath. David is dizzy, from lack of air and the way Alec is open and waiting and wanting him, he can't help but trace his teeth, his lips, before sliding his tongue along Alec's.

They lose track of time as they learn the insides of each others mouths, Alec pulls back a bit to throw a leg over David's lap, getting a bit closer and taking the strain off his neck. This time Alec leans back in, eyes heavy and mouth open and looking drunk off their kisses. David opens back up to Alec, wrapping his arms around his waist and a thrill moves through his body when Alec's tongue slips against his. He holds Alec where he is, sucking gently on his tongue, and smiling against his mouth at the new sound it elicits. They're both too wrapped up in each other that they don't hear the door opening, but they jump apart when a voice speaks up.

"Well if only I had my camera, this would be a perfect college moment," Magnus said dryly.

* * *

 **I'll just leave this here and go hide for the weekend...Like I said it will get better eventually. Hope you liked it, and I'll be back Monday!**


	8. Using to Forget

"I hate saying goodbye," Izzy said sadly, hugging Alec harder.

"I know, but it's not like we're never seeing each other again," Alec told her, trying to untangle himself from her death grip.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider Christmas?" Jace asked.

"I'm sure, Christmas in Hawaii just doesn't seem right to me," Alec said moving to give him a quick hug.

"But it's going to be so fun, then you'd be able to meet Clary and everybody else that's going," Izzy told him. "Plus, Christmas without you just wouldn't feel right."

"I'll be able to meet everyone when I come down to visit you guys in the New Year, but I think I'll just stay here this winter."

"Fine, but call us if you change your mind," Jace said.

"I'll do that, but you guys better go or you'll miss your flight," Alec informed them.

"We'll see you soon!" Izzy said going back for one more hug before picking up her backpack and heading in the direction of their gate.

"We'll call when we land," Jace said before heading after his sister. Alec stayed there for a few more minutes watching as they walked away, once he couldn't see them anymore he turned around and headed outside. Sure he was going to miss them, it had been great having them here. But at the same time it was pretty exhausting, he was looking forward to getting back onto his own schedule.

 **0000**

"How was the goodbye?" Magnus asked as Alec walked into their dorm.

"It was…sad I guess. I'm going to miss them, but at the same time I'm glad they're gone," he said flopping onto his bed.

"Yeah I could see near the end of their visit that you were a little fed up with them," Magnus said smiling.

"Well my siblings and I are very different, they always want to be going and doing stuff. I'm more content sitting here," Alec told him.

"I know, but there's no time for that today."

"What, why not?" Alec asked. Magnus couldn't help but laugh at the way Alec's eyes grew wide.

"Have you already forgotten, we made plans to go to the beach. I'll be able to get some filming done, and you'll be able to take pictures."

"Oh, right. That I'm okay with," Alec said already imagining a shirtless Magnus walking across the sand. He was going to need to bring extra film.

"Just let me get ready and then we can head out," Alec told him, jumping from the bed and walking towards his closet.

"Okay, just don't take forever," Magnus said.

"When have I ever taken long to get ready, I'm not you."

"Wow, that hurts," Magnus whined. Alec just threw a shirt at him, laughing at the face he made.

* * *

"The position of the sun is perfect here," Alec said snapping a shot of Magnus, and damn if he didn't look amazing. Though in the past two hours they've been at the beach Alec had yet to take a photo where Magnus didn't look completely mouth watering. He kind of hated him for it.

"Do you think maybe you have enough pictures?" Magnus asked. "I want to go swimming." Alec laughed at the whine Magnus let out, he was such a child sometimes.

"I guess I've been taking photos for quite a while, yes you can go swimming," Alec said, smiling when Magnus ran for the water. Alec was debating whether or not to join him, since he didn't want to leave his camera unattended, when Magnus ran back up to him. Soaking wet. Alec couldn't help but let his eyes roam over Magnus's bare skin, water droplets slowly running down, each looking like diamonds as they glittered from the sun. He brought his camera back up and snapped a photo, this he definitely wanted to capture in time.

"You have to come in too, you need a break," Magnus told him.

"Okay fine," Alec said carefully putting the camera away, stuffing it in the bag filled with towels.

"Race you to the water," Magnus called out before taking off.

"Not fair, I wasn't ready!" Alec called, quickly jumped up and heading after him.

"I win," Magnus said smiling, splashing Alec as he stopped in front of him.

"You just keep believing that," Alec said wading deeper into the water.

"Consider it the victory I should have had the first day we met," Magnus told him. Alec grinned, swimming backwards as he remembered that day. It felt kind of weird that him and Magnus only met three months ago, it seems like they've known each other for years.

"Do you think it feels like we've been friends longer?" Alec asked, wanting to know that he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"Of course, everyday I spend with you seems like it drags on forever," Magnus said smirking. "Only joking, it does feel like I've always known you. I can't really imagine not having you as a friend, I've become too attached." Alec grinned, and then quickly dunked under the water so Magnus couldn't see the blush forming.

"Come on, lets head back to shore it's getting cold," Alec said moving back towards the sand. Once they reached land and dried off Alec suggested they grab a coffee before heading back to school.

"I swear, you need to go to coffeeholics anonymous or something, it's getting out of hand," Magnus told him as they gathered up their things.

"Never, my love for coffee isn't hurting anyone so I think I'm good,"Alec said.

"I hate to think of how much money you've spent on coffee in your life."

"It could probably have paid for my tuition," Alec said laughing.

"The scary thing is that's probably true," Magnus said shuttering at the thought.

"Lets just not think of that," Alec told him, leading the way off the beach.

 **0000**

"Hey we should go for dinner tonight or something," Magnus suggested when they sat down with their coffee.

"Oh, I would, but I actually have a date with David tonight," Alec said looking down at his mug.

"Oh, well that's fine, we can hang out another night," Magnus said quickly taking a sip of his sugary concoction.

"Yeah, sorry. We haven't got to spend a whole lot of time together since my siblings where here, so David really wanted to go out."

"You don't have to explain it, I understand. Really it's okay," Magnus assured him. Alec smiled and they sat for a few minuets in silence.

"So how are you and Andrew?" Alec asked.

"Oh, we're good, he's good, it's all good. He's been pretty busy lately, but we're going out tomorrow which will be nice," Magnus said.

"Well, that will be good."

"This is super awkward," Magnus said.

"Yeah, it really really is," Alec said laughing.

"I think from now on any talk of boyfriends should be off limits."

"Oh thank god, I completely agree with you there," Alec said sighing in relief.

"So when am I going to be able to see the finished photos of me?" Magnus asked, thankfully changing the topic to something easier.

* * *

"So what did you get up to today?" David asked later that evening as they sat down at their booth.

"Well Magnus and I went to the beach so I could get some more shots in, and he filmed some more stuff for his documentary," Alec said glancing over the drink menu.

"How is your assignment going anyway?" David asked.

"Really good, I think I have enough pictures by now to actually start choosing the ones I want to work on. I just want everything to be perfect."

"Well you do amazing work so I'm sure they will be," David said smiling. Conversation was put on hold for a second when the waiter came over to take their drink order.

"So Jace and Izzy left early this morning didn't they?"

"Yeah, it was sad saying goodbye. But I'm also glad to have my space back, they're quite clingy," Alec said laughing little.

"They did seem to always want to be on the go," David said.

"Yeah, which was fine for the first few days, but after a while I just got sick of it. I like just hanging out in my room not doing anything, and they can't stand sitting around."

"They are amazing though, I could see that you three are really close. And they are fun to be around."

"That is true, but they're easier to handle when taken in small doses," Alec commented. Just then the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Well cheers to finally getting to spend some time together," David said holding up his mug. Alec followed suit before looking down at his menu. They continued talking about school, and what they had planned for the upcoming Christmas holidays. Conversation flowed easily, but Alec couldn't help notice that they weren't really talking about anything. They were just talking to fill empty space, and at times it seemed a little too forced. It was nothing compared to how it was when he was with Magnus, everything was easier with him. Alec mentally kicked himself for thinking of him when he was on a date with his boyfriend. How could he be seeing one guy, but be so hung up on another one at the same time. The whole point of David was so he could finally get Magnus out of his head, but it didn't seem to working very well, or at all.

Which was why when David walked him back to his dorm room he just planted a soft kiss on his lips instead of inviting him in. He couldn't very well have one guy in his bed when he so desperately wished it was another.

* * *

Alec looked up from his computer screen when he heard a knock at his door, which was odd considering it was open.

"Thought it would be best not to just walk in, you seemed really focused and I didn't want to scare you," Maia said walking into the room.

"Oh, yeah I wouldn't have heard you come in," Alec said moving his laptop off his lap.

"What are you working on?"

"Just looking through some of the photos I look of Magnus to pick the ones I want to use for my project."

"Can I see some of them?" Maia asked sitting down beside him.

"Yeah sure," he said opening up the folder filled with the pictures he took of Magnus on the beach a few days ago. He handed the computer to Maia and she scrolled through them.

"Wow, these are amazing. You've captured so much of him, and I don't just mean his body, it's like I can tell what he was feeling in each photo," Maia said. "I also haven't realized just how hot he actually it."

"Oh shut up," Alec said laughing.

"You can't deny he is a fine work of art," she said stopping of the one where he had just came out of the water. "It's almost like he isn't human."

"That one is one of my favourites," Alec told her.

"Well how couldn't it be, he looks magical. You're portfolio is going to be the best one in the class," she said matter-of-factly.

"I do hope the teacher likes it, but enough about me. How's everything going with you, I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages."

"I know, I feel bad. But I've been busy with school, and you were busy with Izzy and Jace being here. But we definitely have to start making plans to hang out," Maia said, which Alec agreed on.

"Hey, how are things with David?"

"Oh, they're good," Alec said, hoping Maia didn't pick up on the tone, but of course she did.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, who said anything was wrong?"

"It's written all over your face, so come on spill."

"Nothing's actually wrong, things with David are good, it's just…"

"Magnus," Maia said.

"Yeah," Alec sighed.

"If you still like him why are you with David?"

"Because Magnus doesn't like me, he's with Andrew. I figured dating David would help me get over him," Alec explained.

"And has it?" Maia asked. Alec didn't answer.

"You shouldn't be stringing David along like this."

"I know that, but it's not really all a lie. I do like hanging out with him, and I'm sure that soon Magnus won't be such a big part of my thoughts, I just need to give it time," Alec told her.

"But how much time are you willing to waste dating someone just to stop liking the one you really want to be with. It's not really fair to either one of you," Maia said.

"I know, but I just don't know what else to do," Alec said leaning on her shoulder.

"I know, and I'm not saying you should break it off with David. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm not unhappy, I'll take Magnus just being my friend. I like being around him, and I'll take what ever I can get." Maia smiled and wrapped one of her arms around him.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" Alec asked, "I haven't actually left this room all day."

"Yeah of course," Maia said laughing. She was just getting off the bed when Magnus entered the room.

"Hey Maia, what are you guys up to?" He asked.

"Just going to get some food, you want to come?" Alec asked sitting up.

"Sure, I can always go for food," Magnus said. Alec smiled and he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his keys.

"Where should we go?" Maia asked as they walked into the hall.

"I think we should find somewhere new, somewhere we haven't been yet," Magnus said as they stepped into the elevator. They continued talking as they walked out the building, choosing where to go. Alec smiled, he loved these two. He knew that Magnus would only ever be his friend, and he was okay with that. He loved him too much.

* * *

 **So Alec is having second thoughts about David, and is** **completely lying to himself about how he feels about Magnus...wonder where this will end up? (Though obviously I know :p) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait until I post again on Wednesday! See you guys then :)**


	9. You're Causing this Ache

**Happy Wednesday everyone, loved the reviews I got since posting the last chapter :) I hope you all enjoy this one as well!**

* * *

Alec pushed himself faster, the sounds of his feet hitting the pavement urged him on. To run was freeing, he felt the same pleasure as he did when he was behind the camera release through his body. As he turned the corner he grinned, spotting Magnus in the middle of the courtyard, standing behind his camera. Alec ran by him, turning to run backwards in order to give him a small wave. He looped once more around the yard before stopping beside his roommate.

"How was that?" He asked accepting the bottle of water he was handed.

"Really good, you run pretty fast. And it's going to look great when I add it to the other footage," Magnus said turning his camera to face them.

"Why'd you want to film me running anyway?"

"I don't know really, I know you like it, and turns out you look good doing it. I wanted to capture your carefree face on camera," Magnus said smiling. Alec blushed, but thankfully his face was already red from running.

"Well glad to be of service, but I should clean up and then head back to the darkroom," Alec told him.

"Going back there already, you've been hold up in there for the past week. How are you not going crazy?" Magnus asked collecting his equipment.

"I don't know, I like it in there. It's pretty calming actually," Alec said following him back to their dorm.

"I don't see how a pitch-black room can be calming, the only light source coming from the red bulb, but I will take your word for it."

"You should come visit it one day, maybe then you'll change how you think of it."

"Whatever you say," Magnus said.

* * *

Alec frowned, adjusting the lens and the lightening. He knew the photo looked good, but for some reason he couldn't get it to do what he wanted on the paper. If he adjusting one part just right, then something else would catch his attention that seemed wrong and he would start over. He needed this photo to be perfect. Magnus's eyes needed to pull in the viewer, and each dip and curve needed to be visible. It needed to look like Magnus was practically coming off the page. Alec wanted to punch the wall in frustration, but instead he simply got the picture on the page and then went to develop it again, hoping something would turn out this time. He was washing off the picture when the revolving door spit someone out.

"Hey, thought I'd find you in here," David said slowly walking over to him.

"Well considering my name is on the white board outside, it shouldn't have been that surprising," Alec said holding up the photo.

"Hey, sorry," David said taking a step back. Alec sighed, not wanting to get into anything.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. Just stressed over this picture, it's not coming onto the page the way I want it to."

"I thought you were doing digital photos for this assignment?"

"I am, I'm doing half digital and half film. I thought a mixture of mediums would be more fun, but now I'm starting to regret it a little," Alec told him. David moved closer and took a look at the picture Alec was holding.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, this photo is amazing," David told him.

"It might be amazing, but I need it to be perfect. There's something I'm trying to capture here, and I just haven't been able to do it yet," Alec said hanging up the photo. There was a whole clothesline of similar looking shots, each one Alec was able to find something wrong with.

"Well how about you take a little break, we could go see a movie and eat massive amounts of junk food," David suggested.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I should just stay here. I wouldn't be that great of company anyway," Alec told him.

"Okay then, but if you change your mind I'll be here," David said, he stood there for a second debating whether or not to kiss him, but then decided against it and headed for the door.

"Thanks," Alec called after him, but his mind was already working on what to do differently with the photo this time.

 **0000**

Alex stumbled through the door later that night, tired and sore from standing for the better part of the day.

"Well he has arisen, glad to know you're still alive," Magnus said spinning his chair around to face him.

"Yeah well I got caught up trying to fix a picture, but to no avail. I just don't know what to do with it," Alec said collapsing onto his bed.

"I'm sure with some rest you'll be able to fix it. You just need to stop staring at it, you'll drive yourself crazy," Magnus said moving to sit beside him.

"How's your editing going?" Alec asked, trying to move the topic away from himself.

"Pretty good actually, it's so funny watching over some of the stuff I filmed. But pretty much all of it is perfect, now I just need to figure out what stuff stays and what goes."

"I know whatever you choose it will turn out amazing," Alec said.

"Hey, you should watch the footage with me," Magnus suggested. "It would be so fun, we could go grab candy from the store down the street and then stay up watching it all."

"I mean, that doesn't sound like the worst thing ever," Alec said sitting up.

"Awesome, I'll go grab the food 'cause I'm sure you don't want to get back up. You can just get the room ready," Magnus said jumping up, excitement written all over his face.

"Sounds good, just don't forget to grab some-"

"Gummy bears I know," Magnus said pulling his shoes on. "Anything else you request?"

"No, anything you choose I'm fine with." Magnus nodded and headed out the door. Alec moved off the bed and began throwing blankets on the floor to create their comfy spot. The weariness that Alec had been feeling earlier had gone, and he was suddenly wide awake. Once the blankets were set up he figured he would quickly sent a text to Magnus to grab some coffee on the way back. He smiled when all Magnus sent back was "CRAZY!" He changed into some sweatpants and a sweater before laying down on the blanket pile. He then realized that he blew off David earlier, to do the same thing David suggested, but just with Magnus. He hated how he felt about Magnus, and just wished that he would do something that would make him stop liking him. He knew that was basically impossible, he didn't think there was anything Magnus could actually do that would free Alec from these feelings. Magnus was just too stupidly perfect.

He was scrolling through his phone was there was a knock at the door.

"I forgot my keys," Magnus said. Alec laughed, maybe he wasn't so perfect after all. If only that just didn't make him cuter.

"How are you not locked out of this dorm on a regular bases?" He asked as he let Magnus in.

"Well, you're usually here to let me back in," Magnus said. Alec just rolled his eyes.

"Hey now, you can't be mad, I brought you coffee and gummy worms."

"You're the best," Alec said, his eyes lighting up as he took the cups of coffee from his hands.

"Yeah I know," Magnus said, throwing the bags of food onto the blankets.

"Damn, did you buy the whole store?" Alec asked, watching as packages of candy tumbled out.

"I didn't know what I would be in the mood for," Magnus said grabbing his laptop. Alec settled down on the mound of blankets, moving to make room for Magnus, the candy spread out between them.

"So I figured we could just start at the beginning and go from there. You can help me decide what should stay and what should go," Magnus said. Alec nodded, eager to actually see some of the footage they spent so much time working on. Once Magnus pressed play they both went silent, and they stand that way for a good five minutes before cracking up. It was just so weird for Alec to watch himself onscreen. And the things they said and did at times were just so funny that Alec couldn't help burst out laughing. There were parts though that didn't result in laughter, just bright grins. Seeing them on camera together caused a little ache to settle in Alec's stomach. They were just so good together, and it hurt Alec just a little more each day that they couldn't be anything more.

As the night wore on Magnus's head ended up on Alec's lap, his hand absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair. Which was indeed just as soft as he imagined it would be on the day they met. Alec looked down on Magnus, and smiled when he saw his eyes were closed. He didn't know if he was actually asleep yet, but he wouldn't mind if he was. Alec couldn't help but wonder if this is what it would be like if they were dating, and his stomach ached just a bit harder at the thought.

* * *

"Darkroom again?" David asked over the phone.

"You guessed it," Alec said as he entered the building.

"Are you just going to live there now?" Alec could hear the irritation in his voice and winced, he knew he wasn't being fair to him.

"You know I need to finish this, developing film takes longer than working on digital photos," he explained.

"Yes I know that, but you've been working on the same photo for days. You're putting too much on this one picture, you're trying to get it too prefect."

"I have a vision for what I need it to look like, I know I can get there with a little more work," Alec said. "Why can't you understand."

"I do understand, call me when you feel like seeing me again," David muttered.

"David-" Alec started, but he had already hung up. He sighed as he walked into the photography lab. He knew he wasn't being fair to him, but he wasn't being fair either. David knew that this project was important, he just hated how much work he was putting into one photo. He just didn't see the point. Alec knew he needed to stop putting so much time into this one, but he knew he was close to getting it the way he wanted. He would give himself a little more time, he was sure that was all he needed.

 **0000**

Alec smiled at the two girls waiting for the elevator as he stepped off. He was looking forward to crashing on his bed, the past four hours felt longer then they were and he was still no closer to finishing the picture than he was when he started. He just wondered if it would be better to stop now and pick a different one to work on instead. He rubbed his eyes as he grabbed his key from his pocket, and then froze in front of the door.

 _"Fuck."_

 _"Andrew…"_

Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing, well he could, but it was something he definitely had never wanted to have cross his ears. He took a step back, and then began breathing again. He couldn't ignore the pain radiating from his chest, and cursed himself for feeling that way. Not knowing what else to do he quickly walked back to the elevator and took it down to the lowest floor, praying that she would be home. He practically ran to her room and let a series of knocks land on her door. He breathed a sigh of relief when she opened it.

"Alec hey-whats wrong?" She asked the second she saw his face.

"I just heard-when I got to my door-Magnus was-and Andrew…" Alec trailed off, a lost look came over his face and Maia felt her heart squeeze in sympathy. She knew exactly what he was getting at and moved out of the way so he could come in.

"Just take a seat on the couch, do you want any coffee or something?" She asked. Alec nodded as he took of his shoes and leaned back on the couch. He watched as she made a pot, and grinned when she grabbed a bottle of Baileys from the fridge.

"Thought something with a little kick would be needed," she said as she set everything down on the coffee table.

"Thanks," Alec said as he took the bottle and poured a generous amount into his cup. He felt his shoulders relax a little after his first sip.

"So, do you want to talk about it or…" she let the question hang there in the air for a few moments before he answered.

"I don't really know what there would be to talk about. I just heard my roommate having sex, I'm sure that happens a lot."

"Well of course, that's true. But not everyone has a major crush on said roommate, I just want to know that you're alright," she asked taking a sip from her own mug.

"I will be, just give it time," Alec told her. She nodded and cuddled up closer to his side.

"How's David?" She asked, the underlining tone evident.

"He's good, but I know that's not what you're asking," Alec said.

"Why are you dating him if you're still hung up on Magnus?"

"I don't know. Well that's a lie, I do know and it's sort of horrible. I started with him to try to get myself over Magnus, and that has proven harder than I thought it would be," Alec said gulping down more of his drink.

"That's what I thought, and I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. Everyone needs a sort of a rebound, I just think maybe you should let him know that what you're looking for isn't something serious," Maia suggested.

"The thing is though, I don't even think I want something unserious with him," Alec told her looking down at his mug.

"Have you two… you know," Maia asked, not wanting to say it out loud considering it wasn't really any of her business.

"No, we've only really kissed. I liked it, but not enough to move any further. It's hard when all I'm thinking about is another guy."

"Your romantic life kind of sucks," Maia teased.

"Don't I know it," Alec said leaning on her head. They stayed that way for the next few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts sipping quietly at their drinks.

"I should probably end things with David."

"I think that would be for the best," Maia said sitting up.

"Guys are so complicated."

"I wholeheartedly agree with you there," she said patting him on the back. "How about we watch a scary movie and just forget about them for the moment."

"Sounds like the best idea ever," Alec said smiling.

* * *

Alec bit his lip and took a step back. He didn't want to get ahead of himself, he needed to make sure what he was seeing was real. He let his gaze slowly sweep over the photo. Taking in the curve of his lips and the easy grin that fell from them. The high cheekbones, and the shadows that were under them making them look even sharper; ones that models would envy. The way his dark hair fell almost to his shoulders, and just a little over his forehead. Alec loved his hair down, it felt more relaxed and inviting that way. He then let his gave travel to the place it wanted to be the most, Magnus's eyes. The part that was giving him so much trouble. They practically pulled him in, he could see the different highlighted swirls and the dots of colour. The pupils were dilated a bit, dark moons in the never-ending pool of his eyes. They seemed to sparkle, inviting the viewer in with an untold secret. They were perfect. Alec let out a little laugh, it was breathy and filled with relief. This was the one, this would tie everything together.

 **0000**

"I am taking you out tonight," Magnus said the second Alec walking through the door.

"What?" He asked, setting his folders on his desk.

"You've been hold up in that darkroom for weeks. It's not healthy, you need to have some fun and de-stress."

"Who says I'm not having fun in the darkroom," Alec said sitting on his bed.

"I'm not denying you aren't, but you need to have a balance of different types of fun. Anyway you're not getting out of this so I suggest you shower and get ready," Magnus said. Alec sighed, but he was smiling as he grabbed his shower kit. He did admit that a night out seemed like the perfect way to celebrate the success he had today.

 **0000**

"I finished the picture," Alec said once they were seated at the bar, drinks in hand.

"Really, the one you've been working on forever?" Magnus asked, smiling when Alec nodded. "That's amazing, I'm so glad!"

"Yeah well I hope my teacher likes it."

"He better considering how much work you've put into it. Do I get to see it?"

"Maybe, I'll think about it," Alec said smirking.

"Well this definitely calls for celebration," Magnus said, motioning for the bartender to bring them a round of shots. Alec's eyes widened when he placed a row of ten in front of them.

"You trying to get me drunk?" Alec asked.

"Oh of course, I like my men loose," Magnus teased.

"I should have known," Alec said before taking his first shot.

"Eager, I like it," Magnus said taking a shot of his own. Alec rolled his eyes quickly taking his next one, wincing slightly at the burn. He took s sip of his beer to wash out the taste.

"I can't believe that this semester is almost over," Magnus said.

"I know, it feels like it just started and now it's almost Christmas."

"Are you going home for the break?" Magnus asked as he grabbed his next shot.

"No, Jace and Izzy are going to Hawaii with some friends. They asked if I wanted to go with them, but I rather just stay here," Alec told him.

"Your parents aren't doing anything?"

"Nope, I don't actually remember a Christmas where my parents were there for it. They usually go on vacation and leave us with the nanny," Alec explained taking another shot.

"Wow, no offence but your parents are dicks," Magnus said shaking his head. What kind of parents didn't want to be with their kids.

"You're right about that."

"Well I can't let you stay at the dorms all break, that's incredibly depressing. You'll just come stay with me," Magnus said rising his shot glass.

"What, I don't want to impose."

"You won't be, my mom loves company and she always cooks a crazy amount of food. Christmas is our favourite holiday so we always go all out. No one should be alone, so you're coming even if I have to drag you there," Magnus told him.

"Well if you put it like that, I guess I have no choice," Alec said smiling.

"Good, I'm glad we settled that. Now finish your drinks, I have an idea," Magnus said, quickly downing the rest of his shots and hopping up off his stool. Alec followed suit, wondering what Magnus was getting up to. He followed him through the crowd of people writhing on the dance floor and stopped when Magnus went over to the DJ. He whispered something to him before smiling and walking back over to Alec.

"What was that for?"

"You'll see," Magnus said before the song switched over, causing Alec to laugh.

"Adam Lambert, I should have known."

"You're going to dance with me though right?" Magnus asked before taking his hand and pulling Alec towards him.

"I don't think you're going to give me a choice in the matter," Alec said laughing, moving so his hands resting on Magnus's hips.

"You got that right," Magnus said grinning, letting his arms come around Alec's neck.

"Well you should know that I'm a horrible dancer," Alec informed him.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is follow my lead," Magnus said as he began to move with the music. Alec nodded and let his hands grip Magnus's waist tighter, and then he let himself surrender to the alcohol swirling inside him and the beat of music moving around him. The way Magnus danced was so fluid and sensual that all rational thought Alec had left disappeared, and his mind was filled with the guy moving in front of him. The feel of his body beneath his hands burned, and he was incredibly aware of how little space there was between them. He jumped a little when he felt Magnus hands move on his neck, and warmth spread through him at the sound of his laughter.

"You're much too tense darling," he whispered in his ear, causing Alec to shiver. He bit his lip and started moving his hips along with Magnus, fighting back a moan when they moved closer together. His body was much too warm, and Magnus's face was too close to his to be able to form any rational thought. He glanced up and was startled to find Magnus looking back at him, his golden-green eyes a mere inch away from his own blue ones.

"Have I ever told you how amazing your eyes are," he whispered before clamping his mouth shut when he realized what he just said.

"I don't believe you have since I definitely would have remembered that," Magnus said grinning.

"We can totally just forget I said that, I don't even know why I-"

"Alec, shut up," Magnus said, and Alec snapped his mouth closed. "I think you're eyes are quite amazing as well." Alec could feel a blush staining his cheeks. It was suddenly hard to breath, with Magnus's face suddenly even closer. Alec's heart sped up when he realized what was happening, Magnus was going to kiss him. Alec panicked and quickly took a step back, breaking the spell that had seemed to settle over them.

"Magnus-I-we-can't," Alec stuttered, not knowing what to say and cursing his brain for choosing this moment to be reasonable. Magnus stood there for a moment, a glazed look in his eyes, not fully knowing what was happening. Then everything seemed to click together at once.

"Shit, Alec I-"

"It's okay, I should go. We'll just forget this happened," Alec said before turning and pushing his way off the dance floor. He could hear Magnus calling his name behind him but he didn't stop. He just needed some time. As if he hadn't already had enough of that.

* * *

 **So so so very sorry, I know I'm a horrible person. Filling this chapter with basically nothing but a hurt Alec, but I promise the next chapter will be better! Just hang in there! I'll be back on Friday :)**


	10. Christmas

**Happy Friday everyone, another week done and over with :) This is going to be a nice fluffy chapter, I wrote it around Christmas (I know, such a long time ago) while I was filled with the Christmas energy, so there is much Alec and Magnus cute fluff. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure we still can't convince you to come with us?" Izzy asked pouting. Alec ran his fingers through his hair and moved his laptop so he could lay on his stomach.

"I'm sure. Christmas in Hawaii just sounds weird to me."

"But this will be the first time we're not together over the holidays, won't _that_ feel weird?" Izzy asked.

"Of course it will be, but I know you're going to be having so much fun that you'll hardly think of me," Alec joked.

"Not true," Izzy said sticking out her tongue. "I'm just glad you won't be completely alone. I was nice of Magnus to invite you to his place."

"I'm looking forward to it, and his mom seemed really excited that I was coming," Alec said, smiling at the memory of joining in on Magnus's Skype session with her just last week.

"You'll have to take lots of pictures," Izzy reminded him. He nodded.

"Hey, you talking to Alec?" Jace said coming into the view of the camera.

"Hey Jace," Alec said grinning.

"So Izzy couldn't convince you to come with us?"

"Unfortunately not, but I'm sure you'll have more fun without me anyways," Alec teased.

"A lot more partying will be had that's for sure," Jace told him.

"What time do you guys leave tomorrow?"

"We have a ten o'clock flight," Izzy said. "I still have to finish packing."

"See now who's the responsible one, I'm already done," Jace said smirking.

"Hey, what are you doing in Izzy's room anyway?" Alec asked, just realizing that now.

"He's waiting for Clary to get back from her art meeting thingy, they're going out somewhere," Izzy filled him in.

"Are you two, like, a thing now?" Alec asked.

"Don't know, we're taking it like it is," Jace said, perking up when a door opened off camera.

"I'm guessing that's her."

"Yeah, I should let you go. Their about to get gross and I need to finish getting ready for tomorrow," Izzy said.

"Okay, we'll talk later. Have fun," Alec said waving before they both disconnected. Magnus chose that moment to come back to the dorm.

"Have a nice chat?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're really excited about leaving. Of course they tried to convince me yet again to come with them, but after much reassurance I would be fine they dropped it," Alec said closing his laptop.

"Well of course they want you to come, it must be weird not being together this time of the year."

"I guess, but I'm looking forward to seeing how Christmas is like at your place," Alec said smiling. He was glad they managed to forgo the awkwardness of their almost kiss. They did just what Alec asked, they haven't brought it up, it was completely forgotten.

"You're going to love it," Magnus told him.

"I'm just glad your mom is coming to pick us up tomorrow. I would hate taking everything on the train," Alec said gesturing to his pile of stuff.

"I can't wait to see what you got me."

"Who says any of this is yours? Maybe I just bought it all for your mom," Alec teased.

"Well then I guess I can't give you you're presents," Magnus said sitting on his bed. "It's a shame really, I got you some pretty amazing stuff."

"I was kidding, most of them are for you I promise."

"I know," Magnus said jumping off his bed. "Now, you should help me pack 'cause I'm kind of bad at it." Alec rolled his eyes, wondering how's he's managed to put up with him for so long. As they packed Magnus put on Christmas music and started singing along to it. Alec really couldn't wait to get to his place, he was ready to start the holidays.

* * *

"If you guys continue feeding me like this, in two weeks I'll have to be rolled back to my dorm," Alec said sitting down at the breakfast bar. The table was covered in plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, bowls of fruit. It was a breakfast for ten, and only three people were eating it.

"My mom always cooks like this, I'm just glad we have someone else to eat it with us," Magnus said as he filled his plate. Alec took some for himself before pouring a mug of coffee. He's been at Magnus's place for three days now, and already he never wanted to leave. The place was so cozy, with couches and chairs and colour everywhere. There was a place for everything, yet at the same time it looked like a place where people lived. The walls were covered in photos, and Alec loved watching Magnus grow in them. He was definitely one of cutest kids Alec had ever seen. His mother, who insisted that Alec call her Julia, was amazing. She was always smiling, and filling the house with the scent of whatever she was making. Alec knew now where Magnus had gotten his voice from, and had sat in wonder when they both sang together.

"So you guys up for some tree decorating today, and house decorating. It is looking sadly un-christmassy in here," Julia said spearing a strawberry with her fork.

"Yeah of course," Magnus and Alec both answered. They continued breakfast, Alec listening as Julia filled him in on one story after another about Magnus, despite his objections claiming them to be too embarrassing.

"Come on, this is what mothers are for. Humiliating their son in front of friends," she said smiling.

"You're the worst," but he was grinning when he said it. After they couldn't possible eat anymore they both helped clean up the kitchen before heading off to get dressed. Once they both made their way back downstairs they found the living room covered in boxes of what Alec assumed were the decorations.

"Wow, you guys have a lot," he said opening the first box.

"Yeah we don't really throw them away. A lot of them are ones I made when I was younger."

"I can see that," Alec said holding up a clay imprint of Magnus's hand. "So small."

"But so cute," Julia said from where she sat on the floor. "Christmas tree time!"

"I apologize for this, it always takes us about two hours to put this thing together," Magnus said helping his mom dump the tree onto the floor. Alec saw why, it was in individual pieces.

"You have to assembled each branch," Magnus said.

"I now see why you wanted me to come, just so I can join in on the torture," Alec said grabbing a branch.

"At least their labeled by colour, so all you have to do is match up the colours on the trunk to the one on the branch," Julia said pointing to the circle of purple on one of them. Alec nodded, moving the base of the tree so he could join them both on the floor. Having an extra set of hands did make the process go by faster, but it still took them the better part of an hour to put it together.

"Now tell me again why you choose to have this one?" Alec asked taking a step back to look at it.

"I don't know, we got it a few years ago and mom likes how big it is. She also had one like this as a kid so I guess she wanted to pass on the torture to me," Magnus said moving to hook his phone up to the TV, after a few minutes Christmas music filled the air.

"Perfect atmosphere for tree decorating," Julia said opening up one of the boxes.

"I've never decorated a tree before," Alec said looking through another box. Both Magnus and his mom stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

"What, how is that possible?" Magnus asked.

"My mom would have it done like professionally , she always needed it done a certain way. It had to look like something from a magazine," Alec told them shrugging. "It's no big deal really."

"I am so glad I brought you here," Magnus said. "I had no idea you were such a Christmas virgin."

"Oh shut up," Alec said trying not to laugh.

"Well I will tell you something, our tree definitely doesn't look like something out of a magazine," Julia said hanging up a silver ball. When they had finished the last box of tree decorations Alec smiled. Though it didn't look like something from a display, it looked even better.

"I'm going to go make us some hot chocolate, you two can start tinselling up the banister," Julia said heading into the kitchen.

"So, how was your first tree experience?" Magnus asked as he grabbed the box.

"Amazing, it's actually starting to feel like Christmas," Alec said pulling out some garland.

"I'm glad you're having fun," Magnus said walking to the top of the steps. "I'll start up here and you start down there, we'll meet in the middle."

"I can't see any banister left," Alec remarked once they finished.

"That's how it should be," Magnus said leading the way back into the living room.

"Hot chocolates on the table," Julia said as she hung a line of snowflakes from the window.

"Wow, how long were we doing the banister for?" Alec asked taking in the snowflakes on the windows, and the Merry Christmas signs hanging off the walls.

"My mom is pretty efficient," Magnus said grabbing a mug and sitting on the couch.

"I'll say," Alec said joining him. He looked about the room as he sipped on his chocolatey concoction. It was really starting to feel like Christmas, for the first time in forever.

* * *

"So how do you make mulled wine exactly?" Alec asked following Magnus into the kitchen.

"It's super easy. Basically heating wine on the stove with some sugar and spices thrown in to give it more taste."

"Have you ever had it?" Julia asked from where she sat at the island.

"Yeah, just never made it," Alec said leaning against the counter.

"Well homemade is better than anything else," Magnus said grabbing a saucepan from the cupboard. Everything else was already set up on the counter.

"So I, the master chef, shall teach you what to do," Magnus said grabbing the bottle of red wine. Alec rolled his eyes.

"So first in goes the wine," Magnus said pouring the bottle into the waiting pan. "Now you can add in the orange slice and the cinnamon." Alec did as he was told while Magnus poured in the sugar and other spices.

"Now all we do is heat it until all the sugar is dissolved. We can always add more if it's not sweet enough, but my mom has got this recipe down pat," Magnus said stirring everything together. Alec watched as the steam rose from the pot, the scent of cinnamon and wine filling the room making it cozy. Once the wine was ready Magnus grabbed a ladle and poured generous amount into each of the waiting cups.

"So what movie should we watch?" Julia asked as they made their way into the living room.

"Rudolph," Magnus said sitting on the couch.

"I love that movie," Alec said blowing softy on his drink.

"Then it's decided," Julia said looking through the row of DVDs before finding it.

"How's the wine?" Magnus asked a few minutes later, the opening music filling the room.

"It's perfect," Alec said taking another sip, feeling the warmth move throughout his body. He felt Magnus move closer towards him and a tingling sensation moved from where their bodies touched. Alec look another sip of wine and willed away the thoughts that always formed when Magnus was around. _It doesn't mean anything, you're just friends and nothing more._ Hopefully one day he could finally feel what he was saying.

* * *

"What happened in here?" Julia asked walking into the kitchen, bags of groceries in her arms.

"We're making cookies," Magnus answered. Alec started laughing again, he couldn't help it. The room was a mess, there was flour covering the floor, dishes piled in the sink, and frosting sticking to the counters. They both stood in the middle of it all, with flour on their cheeks as they cut out christmas tree shapes.

"I can see that, and I must say you too look adorable," she said before setting her bags down in the living room.

"Why thank you," Alec and Magnus said just as the timer beeped.

"At least they smell good," Julia said moving further into the kitchen.

"They taste good too, we may have eaten like half of them," Magnus said licking icing off his finger.

"Of course you did," Julia said laughing. "Would you like some help with the rest?"

"Well if you want to be in the kitchen you need to become one with the cookies," Magnus said, and before his mom could protest he dunked his hand in the flour and smeared it across her cheeks.

"I cannot believe you just did that," she sputtered, glaring at her son who was laughing so hard tears rolled down his face. "So that's how it's going to be then." She reached into the closest bag and came out with a handful of cocoa powder.

"Now come on, lets be rational," Magnus said before he got a face full of it. Alec laughed, doubling over from the force of it.

"Oh so you too huh," Magnus said dumping a handful of flour on Alec's head.

"Oh it's on," he said grabbing a piping bag and squirting it in Magnus's direction. He screamed and ran around the island, only to be stopped by his mom who was also holding a bag of frosting.

"Get him," she said before squeezing. This continues for the next ten minutes, the kitchen was filled with laughter and screaming. It ended with them all collapsing on the floor covered with every possible baking ingredient you could think off.

"Okay, okay I give up," Alec breathed.

"Me too," Magnus said.

"It's a disaster in here," Julia remarked, causing Magnus and Alec to start laughing again. It really was.

"I vote shower first and then kitchen cleaning," Alec said wiping frosting off his cheek.

"You two can go first, I'll stock the dishwasher," Julia said standing up.

"Thanks," they both said before heading to their respective bathrooms. Once they were cleaned and felt more human than cookie they started cleaning up the kitchen, letting Julia finally clean up herself.

"Do you think we could salvage the rest of the cookie batter?" Magnus asked after they finished sweeping.

"I think so, thankfully it wasn't a casualty in our fight."

"Thankfully my camera didn't get anything on it," Magnus said.

"That's true. It's going to feel weird when you're not constantly filming us," Alec remarked as he rolled out the dough.

"Yeah I know, but I'm kind of looking forward to being done. Editing is a bitch." Alec laughed and handed Magnus a cookie cutter.

Later that night they all curled up on the couch with plates of cookies and mugs of candy cane coffee, _The Christmas Story_ playing in front on them. The picture perfect holiday.

* * *

"Ohmygod ohmygod Magnus I'm going to die. I swear to god I'm going to die." Alec held on to the side of the ice rink, his knuckles white. He squeezed his eyes shut and refused to move.

"You need to calm down, you'll fall over if you stand too stiff. Just move slowly," Magnus said standing beside him. Alec opened his eyes slightly and stared down at the ice, he could see the black skates Magnus was wearing, ones that were made for going fast and doing fancy tricks. He couldn't help but think his looked quite dodgy in comparison.

"No, nope. Absolutely not. I'm not moving from this spot, I'm very happy staying here." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Come on, just hold on to me instead and then maybe you won't fall."

"Maybe?" Alec asked.

"I mean you won't fall at all."

Alec shook his head. "No way."

"Please? It'll be fun! I'll help you for the first couple of laps and then when you get the hang of it I'll let you go."

"Fine, I'll let you lead me but don't you _dare_ let go."

"Whatever you want Alec," Magnus grinned and held out his right arm to Alec. He took it and clung on for dear life as Magnus slowly moved forward. "Breath, don't panic so much. Just try to copy my movements and you'll be fine." Alec tried to shift his feet in time with Magnus's, but really ended up just being pulled along by him.

"Have you ever been skating?" Magnus asked after a few minutes.

"I think I vaguely remember our nanny taking us when we were six. Other than that I've never really seen the appeal," Alec said.

"Well hopefully by the end of today I'll make you love skating," Magnus said smiling.

"Did your mom teach you?"

"Yeah, I also took skating lessons. I don't know why I love it so much, but it's actually a lot of fun and less scary once you get the hang of it," Magnus told him. They kept talking as they slowly made their way across the rink, Magnus careful to steer them away from the other people. With time he could feel Alec's arms relax, and he began to move a little more fluidly. Magnus kept offering words of encouragement until he felt that Alec didn't need his help anymore.

"I think you're ready to go on your own."

"What? No," Alec re-tightened his grip on Magnus's arm. "Don't even think about it." Magnus paid him no attention and gently pried Alec's hands off his arm and then gave him a small push forward.

"Magnus! STOP OH MY GOD YOU PROMISED!" Alec screeched as he felt Magnus's hands lose contact with his back. "YOU LET ME GO OH MY GOD!" Alec slid forward on the ice, his hands grasping around him. It took him a minute to realize that he was on the ice, without support, and hadn't fallen yet.

"See, you're doing great! Just move your feet like you were a minute ago!" Magnus called out to him.

Alec swallowed and shifted a little. "I think I'm getting it Magnus!" Magnus let out a little _woo!_ and skated up to Alec.

"Not too bad."

"Yeah, I think I- _ompf_." Another boy had raced past Alec, inches away from hitting him. The shock surprised him, and sent him down onto the ice.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked trying not to laugh at the look of shock on Alec's face.

"Yeah I'm fine," Alec said. "Help me up?" Magnus offered his hand and Alec grabbed onto it, but he pulled too hard and ended up sending Magnus sprawling on top of him.

"Well this is fun," Magnus said as he eyed a couple of people headed straight towards them, thankfully they noticed and swerved to avoid hitting them.

"Now how are we suppose to get up?" Magnus sighed and quickly moved to his feet.

"You so have to teach me that," Alec said as Magnus helped him stand.

"I'll be sure to do that. Do you want to continue?"

"Yeah of course, I want to be skating laps around you when I'm finished," Alec said, timidly pushing off with his feet and gliding a few inches away.

"This is going to be a long day," Magnus whispered, but he was smiling. There was nothing else he would rather be doing.

* * *

"Alec Alec Alec, wake up!" Magnus called. He groaned and surfaced from the clutches of sleep, blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"What?" He mumbled, aware of Magnus bouncing beside him in bed.

"It's Christmas! You have to get up!" He exclaimed. Alec was fully awake now, excited for the first time in years for Christmas morning. They both bounded down the stairs acting like children again as they entered the living room. Julia entered the room just then, carrying a tray of coffee to add to the table filled with an assortment of pastries.

"Merry Christmas guys," she said grinning before moving in to surround them in a hug. Once they were seated, all on the floor by the tree, Julia grabbed the first present from the pile.

"This one is for Alec from me," she said handing him the package. He ripped open the paper, and grinned when he saw a photo album nestled in the box.

"I thought you would want something to put the pictures you've taken over the break, something to remember it by," she said.

"It's perfect, thank you," Alec told her, jumping up to give her a quick hug. He was already mentally filling it while Magnus handed his mom a pile of gifts.

"They all go together, they're numbered," he said in way of explanation. They continued like this, each handing out gifts. Julia got quite a lot of new kitchen stuff, much to her excitement. She also got some new books and notebooks from Alec, thankful for Magnus's help in picking them out since she seemed to love them. Magnus loved the stack of movies Alec got him, as well as the posters and of course tickets to see Adam Lambert.

"Are you serious," he exclaimed unable to stop grinning.

"Yes, the concert isn't for a few months but I figured getting them early was better than closer to the date," Alec said, suddenly overwhelmed when Magnus pushed him over from the force of his hug.

"And you're going to come with me?"

"That would be why there are two, unless you wanted to bring someone else that's fine also."

"Of course you're coming with me silly." Alec smiled, even though Adam wasn't his favourite singer he had grown on him in the months he's been hearing his songs. And of course he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see Magnus happy.

They continues opening presents, Alec getting a new camera bag since Magnus has been insisting that his was old and falling apart. Now that he had a new one he realized that was true. He also got new film, a photography book, tickets to an amazing new photo exhibit. In other words this Christmas was pretty perfect.

 **0000**

Later that day as they lounged around on the couch in their PJs watching movies and eating, Alec got a text from David.

 _'Hey, Merry Christmas hope you're having fun. And yes I agree with what you sent earlier, we do need to talk after the break.'_

Alec didn't answer, there wasn't really any point. He had nothing to say over text, everything he needed and wanted to tell him would have to wait until they got back to school. Instead he shoved his phone back into his pocket and moved closer to Magnus from where he rested on the couch. He smiled over at him, and then they both heard the _click_ of a camera go off.

"Now that one is a keeper," Julia said from where she sat. _Yes, yes he is._ Alec couldn't help thinking as he looked up at Magnus. Best Christmas ever.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I loved writing it! I felt that they deserved a cute chapter after everything that's happened. Can't wait to hear what you all thought, and I'll be back on Monday! Have a great weekend**


	11. Finding You

**Happy Monday everyone, I hope you all had a good weekend :) Ready for another week? Even though Monday's are the worst at least there's another chapter to read, hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Even though we've only been away for like two weeks, it feels longer," Alec said when they walked back into their dorm.

"I know what you mean, it feels like time has stood still in here," Magnus commented, dumping his bags on his bed.

"Maia just texted me, and she says she waiting for us downstairs," Alec said once he put his stuff down. "That was fast."

"Well of course, she has missed a whole two weeks without my shining presence," Magnus remarked.

"I don't see how anyone could survive so long," Alec said rolling his eyes as they once again walked out of their dorm. The second he saw Maia once he stepped out of the elevator he ran up to her, scoping her up into a hug.

"God I missed you," he said swinging her around. Magnus joined them once he placed her back on the ground. They stood there in the middle of the lobby lost in each others arms for probably a good ten minutes.

"We're acting like it's been years, not weeks, since we last saw each other," Maia said once they were walking outside.

"Still much too long to be apart," Magnus said throwing an arm around both of them as they walked across the campus.

"So where should we go?" Alec asked. They all agreed on heading to Lanesplitters, in need of pizza and beer, and good atmosphere.

 **0000**

"I'm pretty sure my mom would have killed me if I did that," Maia said laughing, almost choking on her beer as Magnus retold their cookie baking experience.

"I know right, it was crazy, but his mom was so cool with it," Alec said.

"That is too funny."

"Oh not as funny as watching this guy try to skate, I swear he thought I was trying to kill him," Magnus laughed. "He was clutching onto me so tight."

"Shut up, I've never skated before. So I was a little nervous-"

"A little, you kept yelling that you were going to die, talk about dramatic."

"Well he promised he wouldn't let me go, and then he did!" Alec told Maia, and she couldn't help but chuckle at the look on his face. He really did look like he had gotten betrayed.

"At least by the end of the day he was a little better. He wasn't holding on to me for dear life, and only fell a few times," Magnus said refilling his mug.

"Oh yes, I am a champion skater now. Just you wait until next Christmas, I'll be skating laps around you," Alec boasted.

"We'll see about that," Magnus said, making sure Alec wasn't paying attention before shaking his head at Maia.

"How was Izzy and Jace's trip?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"They emailed me yesterday, a long long email basically explaining their entire trip. They said it was amazing, and their going to send some pictures later, but from what they wrote it was the best trip ever."

"That's good, I'm glad they had a great time."

"You need to fill us in on what you did," Alec said motioning for her to tell them.

"Well definitely nothing nearly as exciting as you guys. I visited a lot of family that I haven't seen in a while which was really nice. My cousins wanted me to help them make a Christmas play with them which was just adorable," Maia said smiling at the memory. "I ate way too much of course, and since there was snow where I went I got to build snowmen and went tobogganing."

"Next year I'm going home with you," Alec said.

"Hey, I thought we had a good time. Just because I don't have snow shouldn't mean anything."

"I'm sorry, it means everything," Alec teased.

"Fine, see if I care," Magnus pouted.

"Oh sweetie, you can come too if you' d like," Maia said, laughing when Magnus perked up. They continued trading stories until the beer was gone and the light was fading outside.

"I'm just going to the bathroom and then we can leave," Magnus said getting up from their table. The second he was gone Maia leaned towards Alec.

"So, you too have gotten awfully cozy these past two weeks," she whispered, even though there was no way for Magnus to hear her.

"We're the same as we were before," Alec insisted.

"No, there's something different. You're sitting closer, and you don't blush as much," Maia said. "Oh my god, are you two-"

"No," Alec said cutting her off. "We're not together, I would have called you if that happened. I don't really know what's changed, just in the past two weeks being all cozy together at his house. It was nice, fooling around baking and decorating and curling up on the couch watching movies, it was comfortable…"

"You're still with David though, aren't you," it wasn't a question considering she knew the answer.

"Technically yes I am, but I told him we needed to talk things over. I am ending it with him," Alec told her.

"What are you going to do about Magnus?"

"Nothing, he's still with Andrew and he doesn't like me in that way. I think over these weeks I've finally come to realize that, maybe that's what's so different. I know we're only going to be friends, and I'm okay with that."

"But you're still crazy about him," Maia said.

"I know, but I'm willing to put that behind me in order to be his friend," Alec said giving a somewhat sad smile. Maia was about to say something else when Magnus came back.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, I was just telling Maia how weird it was going to be without you filming our every move," Alec said as they got up, throwing money down and then heading to the door.

"True, it's going to be weird not filming anymore. But I am glad that it's done," Magnus said.

"When are we going to be able to see the finished product?" Maia asked.

"After I get the mark back, first I have to see if it's worthy."

"It will be, I'm in it after all," Alec remarked.

"Wow, I think you've given him a big head. You really shouldn't have made him your focus," Maia said.

"I know, it was a huge mistake," Magnus teased. Alec just laughed.

"Come on, I'll race you guys back to the dorms," he said before heading off.

"I swear he does this every time," Magnus called behind him as he ran to catch up.

"Hey not fair!" Maia yelled, but it was drowned out by the laughter.

* * *

"What's ya looking at?" Magnus asked closing the door behind him.

"Just the pictures Izzy and Jace took in Hawaii," Alec said moving to let Magnus sit beside him.

"They just sent them now? It's been a week since break ended," Magnus said.

"I know, they aren't the most punctual," Alec said as he scrolled through them. "How was class?"

"Pretty fun, we're having a director coming in next week for a guest lecturer. I've seen some of his stuff and they're amazing so I can't wait."

"That's pretty cool, if only we did that in my class," Alec said.

"I'm sure you'll do something similar," Magnus reassured. "Have you gotten your project back yet?"

"No, it won't be for a while. He does have thirty portfolios to look over," Alec said.

"True, but you won't let me see them until they're marked. It's killing me, I do desperately want to see how they turned out."

"You'll see them eventually, but now you know how I feel about your documentary. You're making me wait so it's only fair," Alec told him. Magnus just rolled his eyes.

"You want to do something tonight? I was thinking maybe some laser tag, or bowling. I haven't done those in a while," Alec suggested.

"I would love to, but I actually have plans with Andrew tonight."

"Oh of course, yeah that's fine," Alec said suddenly feeling stupid to have even brought up anything.

"I'm breaking things off with him tonight," Magnus told him.

"What?" Alec asked stupidly, he didn't know what else to say, words suddenly seemed foreign to him.

"You look really surprised, I thought it was obviously I was going to. We didn't talk the whole break," Magnus said.

"I guess I'm just really unobservant," Alec said, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Magnus was _BREAKING UP WITH ANDREW!_

"Clearly, but we can do something when I get back. I really don't think it will take that long."

"Yeah, sure, sounds good," Alec stuttered.

"We could go see that movie you've been talking about," Magnus said smiling. Alec just nodded, his mind a million miles away at the moment. "Okay, well I'm going to get changed and then go meet him. I'll text you when I'm free."

Alec continued scrolling through the photo's Izzy sent until Magnus left, and then he practically leaped off the bed to grab his phone.

"Magnus is breaking up with Andrew," he basically yelled into the phone the moment Maia picked up.

"I'll be right up," she said before disconnecting.

 **0000**

"Are you going to do anything?" Maia asked for probably the hundredth time since Alec filled her in on what happened.

"I don't know, I have to wait until I end things with David."

"Yeah how come you haven't yet? It's been a week since school has started," Maia asked.

"I know, I've been avoiding him. I don't like confrontation," Alec admitted.

"Well now you have to end things. If there's a change you and Magnus could finally be together…" she trailed off.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves. I don't even know if he likes me, just because he's breaking up with Andrew doesn't mean it's because he want's to get with me," Alec said.

"But it could mean that he does, you never know. It can't hurt to try at least."

"It could, if he doesn't feel the same way and I tell him how I feel then it could ruin our friendship," Alec said.

"You told me that you two almost kissed, did that ruin anything? No, it didn't. If you guys can put that behind you, then I know you'll be able to get through this," Maia said. Alec sighed, wishing things didn't have to be so complicated. His phone went off and he smiled when he saw a text from Magnus.

"Go, and tell me what happens," Maia said getting up.

"I will," Alec said smiling. Maybe hearing how Magnus broke things off with Andrew will give him some inspiration on how to do it with David.

* * *

Alec rounded the corner at full speed, loving the familiar pull of his muscles as he pushed them harder. God how he missed running it was just so therapeutic, and relaxing. Nothing seemed like it could go wrong when he was running so fast the world was a blur. He was looping around the courtyard when something caught his attention, he slowed down and realized it was a someone.

"Hey Alec," David said walking towards him.

"Ummm, hey," Alec said, however relaxed he had felt had quickly disappeared.

"So I believe you said we needed to talk," David said.

"Yeah, sorry. I meant to text you back, but-"

"It's fine, I didn't text you either. But maybe we should finally talk?" David asked.

"Yeah, we should. I'm free now if you are." David nodded and began walking, Alec followed trying to think of how he was going to do this. He couldn't help laugh when David lead them to the cafe.

"Even though it's been a while I haven't forgotten your obsession," he said opening the door for him.

"I don't think anyone would, I'm pretty sure the people here know me by name," Alec said trying to lighten the mood. Once they ordered and took a seat the mood shifted again, back to being tense. Alec fiddled with his mug, blowing on his drink for something to do.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" David asked.

"Umm, right, yes," Alec stuttered. He sighed and took a breath, he could do this. "David, I - we - this, whatever it is we are, it's not exactly working," Alec was startled by the laugh that worked it's way out of David's mouth.

"I know," he said.

"You do?"

"How could I not know, we've hardly spoken in the last two weeks. You're distant when we do hang out, and when I kiss you it's like I can hear you thinking."

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have agreed to anything in the first place," Alec said.

"It's fine, really. I should have known that you were hung up on someone else, that someone being Magnus," David said taking a sip of his coffee.

"What, how do you - I mean - what?" Alec mumbled.

"It's obvious, he's everything you talk about. You practically glow whenever his name comes up. Those photos you took of him, even I admit their mouthwatering. The way you captured him on film, no one else could do that unless they felt something for him," David explained.

"I didn't know I was so easy to see through."

"I don't think he knows if that's what you're worried about," David said. "But I do think you should tell him, I've seen how he looks at you."

"What do you mean?"

"He looks at you the same way you look at him, you just don't see it 'cause it only happens when he thinks you aren't paying attention." Alec didn't know what to say.

"Just don't take too long," David said.

"Why are you giving me advice on how to get another guy?"

"I want you to be happy, and I still want us to be friends if that's something you want. I think we had a great thing going until we ruined it by going out," David said laughing.

"I would love to still be your friend," Alec said smiling.

"Good. Now as your friend I advise you to take a shower, and then go find Magnus."

* * *

"So this is the inside of a darkroom, less dark than I imagined," Magnus said stepping out of the revolving door.

"How did you know I was here?" Alec asked looking up from the photo he was developing. So he didn't go find Magnus like David suggested, instead he came here to think and calm down.

"Took a guess, figured I would be right. Why are you here anyway, are you not sick of this place yet?" He said walking towards him.

"Of course not, I feel the most at home here," Alec told him. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you. And since I've never been here before thought it was as good of time as any to finally see where you've been cooped up for the past few months," Magnus said looking around. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing really, I was just fooling around with some old photos," he said. He was actually redeveloping the photo of Magnus so he could have one for himself.

"Can I see?" Alec reluctantly grabbed the tongs and lifted the paper from the water, shaking it and spraying Magnus a little.

"Sorry," he said before handing the picture to him.

"Wow," Magnus breathed as he looked down at the photo of himself. Alec wondered if he was seeing what he saw, the defined cheekbones, the eyelashes, the swirls of colour in his eyes. He hoped so at least.

"This is amazing Alec, you made me look almost magical," Magnus said turning to look at him.

"That's how you always look," Alec whispered.

"What?-"

"Fuck," Alec muttered running his hands through his hair. "You always look magical Magnus, that picture is how I see you everyday. Your eyes, those are what I was working so hard to get right, because your eyes are fucking gorgeous. I needed to capture them, I needed each swirl of colour and speck of gold to leap out of the page and drown the viewer in the way I drown in them every time I look at you. I needed them to show your emotions and your secrets, all the little things that I have fallen for in the time I've known you. I needed this picture to be perfect, 'cause that's how I see you, perfect…" Alec trailed off, suddenly afraid that he went too far and Magnus was going to push him away. He watched as Magnus set down the photo and lean against the tub, he listened to him take a shaky breath.

"God, this is awful," Magnus whispered.

"What's awful?" Alec felt his body abruptly stop humming, and his stomach went leaden. _He's going to say he doesn't like me._

"With everything's thats happened…and you're still with David… it's not the right time."

"I'm not with David," Alec quickly jumped in. "Not anymore."

"You're not?" Alec shook his head.

"That's a good thing because…" His voice trails off and his eyes slowly trial down to Alec's lips. There's so much heat roaring through his body that Alec thought he was going to pass out.

"Because," he prompts, surprised he could even speak at that point.

"Because I'm sorry, but I can't help it, and I really need to kiss you right now." It feels like an entirety, but in reality it only takes a few moments, but slowly, hesitantly, Magnus moves his hand to the back of Alec's neck and pulls him closer. Eyes open and searching the whole time, they both lean in and ever so gently Magnus brushed his lips over Alec's.

They both gasp quietly.

"Is this okay?" Magnus asked when they broke apart. Alec just nods, already moving back in. This time Magnus is more forceful, taking Alec's face in-between his hands and kissing him hungrily. His arms flail helplessly for a second before Alec kisses back just as urgently. Eyes closing and strong hands gripping Magnus's back. Magnus is kissing him like he will never get enough, like he means it and wants it. It's everything Alec had imagined and so much more. He gasps into Magnus's mouth as their tongues meet, his hands moving to his face as they devour one another.

Eventually, when breathing becomes hard to ignore, they pull apart, still holding one another's faces in their hands and panting hard. Their eyes mirror each other in intensity, blown black with hunger and desire. Magnus beams. Positively beams as he looks at Alec.

"Finally."

* * *

 **So I know it took forever for them to get together, but they finally are! So I hope you're all happy with that, which I mean of course you are :) I can't wait to post the next chapter, I know you'll all like it! I'll be back on Wednesday!**


	12. Don't Stop

**Hey Lovelies, so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I loved reading all your reviews :) Hope you like this one as well ;)**

* * *

 _"Finally"_

* * *

Alec finally gets the door open and he and Magnus stumble through it into their dorm. It's a miracle that they managed to make it across campus, with having to stop to kiss each other every few feet. Just to make sure that this was really happening. Magnus reattaches his lips to Alec's, closing the door by pushing him up against it. He moves down to his neck, kissing and sucking at the exposed skin, pressing harder each time. He feels something rumble in Alec's chest, it gets swallowed down before it can escape.

"Bed," Alec gasps, pushing at Magnus's shoulder until he moves. He slowly, almost tortuously moves backwards, still not lifting his head from Alec's neck. He finally breaks contact when the backs of his knees hit the mattress, sitting down he reaches up to pull Alec down beside him. Alec resists though, biting his lip, and Magnus is about to ask if he's sure, if maybe they should cool off. But then Alec is there straddling Magnus's lap. This time it's Alec's mouth descending on him, Alec's tongue insistent at his lips, past them, licking at the roof of Magnus's mouth and making his eyes roll back in his head as Magnus wraps his arms around Alec's waist. Alec chooses that moment to shuffle forward, moving closer until he's pressed right up against where Magnus is very clearly very hard. And, oh. Alec is too.

They both break away at the contact, Magnus unable to bite back a moan and Alec throwing his head back with a breathless gasp. Magnus takes advantage of the move, dragging his teeth over Alec's Adams apple before sucking hard at the soft spot just under his chin. Alec moans loudly, the first unrestrained sound Magnus has heard, and his hips buck up at it. He mutters apologies as he starts across Alec's neck again in a trail of loud, sucking kisses, but Alec just digs his fingers into Magnus's shoulders and tilts his head to the side to give him better access.

Magnus moves slowly, content to absorb each gasp and whine that seems to be escaping Alec without his permission, and when he nips at the spot where his neck meets his jaw before closing his lips around it, he feels Alec shifting restlessly above him. There's no rhythm to it, just aimless, aborted rolls of his hips like he doesn't know what he's trying to do.

A new wave of heat crashes over Magnus as he realizes that Alec _doesn't_ actually know what he's doing. He remembered that Alec told him, drunk off wine during the break, that him and David never got far in their relationship, he's basically Alec's first. He pulls away from his neck, taking a second to admire the rapidly darkening spot before trailing his lips up to his ear.

"You alright?" He asked, Alec nods quickly, whimpering when Magnus's hands slide around to still his hips.

"No, no, don't st-please Magnus you can't stop," Alec stuttered, shaking as he desperately tries to break free of his grasp. He needs the friction again or he's going to go crazy.

Magnus smiles, kissing the spot right behind his ear as he uses his grip to pull Alec's hips back down to his. "Like this," he said, repeating the motion, lifting his own hips to meet Alec's this time. Alec groans as they finally slot together and Magnus bucks again, throwing them off for a second but not caring. Magnus slips his hands into Alec's back pockets and kneads the muscles of his ass, just holds on and rides it out as Alec catches the rhythm, moving in smooth rolls of his hips.

It isn't long before he loses the rhythm again, visibly vibrating as his hips jerk erratically. "M-Mag-Magnus," he stuttered, his voice nothing more than breath and so overwhelmed.

"I've got you," he whispered into his ear. He pulls back then and kisses Alec hard, panting into his mouth and using the hold on his ass to press him down as he pushes up hard. Alec tears his mouth away when he comes, unable to hold back any longer. Magnus keeps him pressed close, thrusts against him once, twice more before he lets go, vision whiting out and nothing but Alec' laboured breathing in his ear.

Once the world cleared Alec couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh, not quite believing what just happened.

"That was, wow," was all he managed to say. He snuck a quick peek at Magnus, glad to see he looked just as blown away.

"I know, I'm still trying to wrap my mind around that fact that just happened," Magnus said. "Are you sure you're real?" Alec laughed, unable to stop from smiling at how amazing it felt to be wrapped up with this man.

"Does this feel real to you?" Alec asked before lightly touching his lips to Magnus's, who hummed as he deepened it.

"Definitely," Magnus breathed before moving to kiss him again.

"As much as I would love to stay like this," Alec said after a few more minutes went by. "I should really get out of these pants," he said, gingerly getting off of Magnus's lap.

"I can help you with that," Magnus winked.

"I think you've helped enough for today," Alec remarked.

"I can always help more."

"Does this work with all the guys?" Alec asked.

"I don't know, is it working with you?" Alec just laughed and grabbed a new pair of pants. He turned back around and saw Magnus staring at him.

"Do you mind?" He asked, gesturing with the pants he was holding.

"So you do want my help," Magnus teased. Alec rolled his eyes.

"I'm kidding, but you seriously don't want me looking at you while you change? Do you recall what we just did?"

"I know, but we still had our clothes on," Alec mumbled. "And, I mean, we haven't, and you haven't seen me-"

"I'll turn around," Magnus cut in. "Though from what I can tell you're body is amazing." Alec spun around to hide his blush. He quickly pealed off his jeans and boxers before throwing on a new pair and some sweatpants. He tossed them into the laundry basket before turning around.

"Figured I'd change to," Magnus said moving back to Alec's bed. He smiled and crawled over to lay beside him.

"And for the record, your ass is a work of art," Magnus whispered.

"What!" Alec exclaimed sitting up to glare at him. He only managed to stay mad for a couple minutes before laughing. "You're the worst."

"Hey now, don't be mad with me. I couldn't not take a quick peak, it would have just been cruel. You're ass needs to be looked at."

"Oh shut up," Alec said slapping his shoulder.

"Are you feeling left out, you can look at mine if that will make you feel better," Magnus suggested.

"You are just ever the romantic," Alec teased.

"I know, aren't you so glad you're dating me," Magnus said. Alec swore he felt his heart just stop.

"Are-are we dating?" He asked.

"Umm, well I mean, we don't have to-only if you want-shit," Magnus stuttered. "You can totally forget I just said that."

"I don't think I want to," Alec confessed, moving forward to kiss him. They were both grinning when they broke apart.

"So now that we've got that settled, what do you say to curling up and watching a movie?" Magnus asked.

"Just name the movie," Alec said turning over to grab his computer from off his desk.

 **0000**

"So, how long have you liked me?" Magnus asked twenty minutes later. The laptop was back on the desk, still open, but the movie was forgotten.

"Ugh, that's way too embarrassing," Alec said as he grabbed a pillow to hide behind. Magnus grinned and tried to wrestle the pillow away from Alec's face.

"Come on, you can tell me. Are you just afraid it will stroke my ego?" Magnus teased.

"Well yeah there's that," Alec mumbled.

"You have to tell me, you can't leave me in this much suspense," Magnus pleaded, he was sitting up on his knees and had starting bouncing.

"Ugh okay okay," Alec dropped the pillow onto his lap. "I've pretty much liked you since the day we met." Magnus stopped moving.

"That is literally the cutest thing ever. I can't believe you've liked me for so long and I had no clue."

"Well you're not the most observant person ever, and I was kind of trying to be subtle about it. Plus you were with that Andrew guy," Alec couldn't help but cringe as he said his name.

"Well you were with David," Magnus retorted.

"That was only so I could try and get over you," Alec admitted.

"Really?" Magnus asked smiling.

"Yeah, though it didn't work out that great. You're kind of a hard person to get over." Magnus couldn't think of what to say, so he just leaned over and kissed him. Once they broke apart Magnus leaned back, while Alec rested his head on his chest.

"So what else don't I know about our adorable, yet almost tragic, love story?" Magnus asked. Alec laughed, Magnus could be so dramatic sometimes.

"Well, the night you and Andrew got together, I was actually going to tell you how I felt about you," Alec confessed.

"What, really!?" Magnus exclaimed. "Fuck, now I really wish I hadn't gone off to dance."

"It's alright, it all worked out in the end anyway. Though yes, I do wish I didn't have to see you with his tongue down your throat."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, then Maia helped me get insanely drunk to help me forget. It worked, for about 2 hours, then the next day I was greeted by the most horrible hangover," Alec said.

"I'm kind of the worst."

"No you're not. I should have said something earlier, but I didn't want to risk our friendship in case you didn't reciprocate."

"I should have said something too, I just didn't want to rush you into anything. I knew you had basically just came out, I wanted to give you some time to think about things," Magnus told him.

"Clearly we were both idiots in all this, it's a miracle we managed to get together at all," Alec said.

"Yeah, I'm very grateful to that darkroom right now," Magnus said.

"Me too," Alec agreed. "What were you doing there anyway, all you said was that you wanted to see me."

"Well I did want to see you, it had been a while. But I also hadn't been able to stop thinking about you lately, it was driving me crazy. I may have talked to Maia about it, and she may have told me to tell you how I was feeling," Magnus smiled at the face Alec was making. "She didn't tell me about your feelings don't worry, and she didn't even tell me that you and David broke up. I went there thinking you were still unavailable, but I had to tell you how I felt. It was kind of killing me hanging out with you, but wanting so much more."

"Wow," was all Alec said after a moment of silence. Then, since he couldn't help it after what Magnus just told him, he surged forward and claimed Magnus's mouth in a deep kiss. Moving his fingers to Magnus's hair, Alec brings his head up as the kiss intensifies, opening his mouth wider and moaning when he feels Magnus do the same. He decides to run his tongue along Magnus's lower lip before nipping at it slightly, and is rewarded by a whimper. He grins and deepens the kiss, teasing Magnus's mouth with his tongue. Magnus moans at the feel of Alec above him, and he choices that moment to break their kiss.

"What…" Magnus breathed, his mind still reeling from the feel of Alec's lips on his.

"I thought we were talking, sorry I got off track," Alec said smirking.

"Ugh, you're evil," Magnus said squeezing his eyes shut.

"I know, can't help it," Alec teased. "But back to what you said earlier. I can't believe we were both so clueless on how the other was feeling. I am glad you came to talk to me though."

"I'm glad you were developing that picture of me, and how you started going on and on about how magical I was. I thought I was dreaming listening to you, it was hard to believe that it was actually happening," Magnus said smiling.

"Well everything I told you was true, you are kind of perfect. And your eyes are one of my favourite things about you," Alec told him.

"Your's aren't too bad either, blue eyes," Magnus said. Alec grinned and they laid there for a few minutes, both staring into each others eyes.

"So what other pictures do you have of me that you like?" Magnus asked. "I mean I'm sure most of them are amazing, obviously. But the way you talked about the other one, I'm interested if there are more that you feel that way about." Alec blushed, he couldn't help it, the photo that popped into his mind was the one he got off to.

"You're blushing," Magnus pointed out. "Now you have to tell me what you're thinking off, what picture is making you so red?"

"It's way too embarrassing, I'd never be able to look at you again if you knew," Alec said.

"Come on, you can tell me anything," Magnus assured him. "Plus I mean, the way you're acting my curiosity is sky rocketing, you're not leaving this room until you tell me." Alec sighed, there was no way he was getting out of this one.

"Fine," he said pouting. "You know the photo I took of you for the human body assignment, the one where you're shirtless." Magnus nods, remembering posing for that, how just standing in front of Alec shirtless was for some reason a huge turn on. All he had thought of was how much he had wanted Alec's hands on him.

"Well, that day when Maia took you out shopping, she did that...so I could-you know," Alec stuttered. "I may have…umm…well I mean…Imayhavegotofftothatpicture," Alec said all at once. Magnus was stunned, and incredible turned on.

"Fuck, really. That may be the hottest thing I've ever heard."

"What, really?" Alec asked, surprised.

"Umm yeah, the thought of you jerking off to a picture of me. Imagining what you want to be doing to me, and what you want me to do to you….fuck yeah that's incredibly hot," Magnus breathed.

"I may have done it more than once," Alec confessed.

"You're trying to kill me here aren't you," Magnus said bitting his lip.

"Do you think we should finish the movie?" Alec asked.

"You cannot tell me something like that, and then suggest we finish the movie," Magnus said.

"Oh, why not? Did I get you a little hot and bothered?" Alec teased.

"Well duh," Magnus said. Alec just smiled before grabbing his laptop from the desk.

"You're the worst," Magnus mumbled.

"I know," Alec said, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on his lips, before snuggling up to him as he balanced the laptop on his lap. Magnus sighed before kissing him on the head and wrapping his arm around him.

* * *

Magnus yawned and turned over, smiling when he felt Alec's body laying beside him. How he managed to fall asleep after everything Alec told him the night before he had no idea, but it still managed to be one of the best nights ever. Sleeping next to this man was just so peaceful. Magnus put his arm around Alec's sleeping form and moved closer to him so that his back was pushed right up to Magnus's chest. He grinned and snuggled further into his warmth. He almost jumped back though when he heard Alec laugh.

"Sorry, you're breath was tickling my neck," Alec said.

"Oh sorry," Magnus said as he went to remove his arm from around him. Alec stopped him though.

"I didn't say I wanted you to move," he said turning his head so he could look at him.

"Well if you insist," Magnus said, moving so Alec could lay on his back, his arm still around him.

"I slept really well last night, I don't even really remember falling asleep," Alec said stretching.

"So did I, and I think it was after the movie finished, though I don't really remember what happened in it. I was too busy thinking about you," Magnus said planting a light kiss on Alec's lips.

"You are incredibly cheesy, but sweet," Alec said smiling.

"Oh be prepared for acts of cheesiness that will blow you away, that is what you're in for with me as a boyfriend," Magnus informed him. Alec tried not to blush at hearing Magnus say that, and even though it was determined that they were indeed dating, hearing him being called his boyfriend was different.

"I think I'm ready for that," Alec said before kissing him again.

"Well how about I start with getting us some breakfast," Magnus whispered once they broke apart.

"Breakfast sounds great, and-"

"Coffee, I know," Magnus said rolling his eyes. He climbed over Alec to get off the bed, stopping to kiss him briefly, something he didn't think he would ever tire of doing. After throwing on some new clothes he promised to be back in a few minutes. Once the door closed behind him Alec sighed, he really couldn't believe that this was happening right now. Here he was waiting in bed for Magnus to bring them breakfast. He never actually thought they would ever get together, but now it was really happening.

He got out of bed, and after grabbing some new clothes he reached for his phone. He had to tell someone about what just happened.

 **Maia you better answer this in the next minute!**

Hey Alec, what's up? Is something wrong?

 **No nothing's wrong, quit worrying. Are you free later?**

Yeah I'm free tonight, why? You have to tell me what's up!

 **I'll tell you tonight, it's a surprise ;P**

You're the worst, you know I don't like surprises. Can't you at least give me a hint

 **Fine, something amazing has just happened**

That is not a hint, that is more mystery! Ugh

 **Well at least you have something to look forward to later. Gtg, see you tonight :)**

Does this have something to do with Magnus….omg did you two finally get together!

Damn it Alec, answer me! I'm just going to assumed you're having hot sex with Magnus at the moment

Fine be like that, I'll see you tonight (but I won't be happy!)


	13. Dating

**Enjoy a cute chapter filled with their first date! :)**

* * *

"Tell me," Maia demanded the second Alec slid into the seat in front of her.

"Well hello to you too, my day has been pretty great thanks for asking," Alec teased.

"Oh shut up," Maia said. "You have to tell me, I've been in suspense all day and it's killing me."

"Don't you think we should order some drinks first," Alec said motioning for the waiter. Maia was shooting daggers from her eyes as they ordered. Once the waiter left Maia pounced once again.

"Tell me tell me tell me," she repeated.

"Okay okay, gosh someone is impatient," Alec said. "So, last night Magnus found me working in the darkroom, your doing I found out."

"Yeah I won't apologize for that," Maia said motioning for him to get on with it.

"Anyway, I was developing another picture of him and we got talking, I told him that David and I broke up, then I went on this embarrassing spiel about how perfect he was and how his eyes were magical-"

"What?" Maia asked unable to stop from laughing.

"It had to do with the picture I was working on, shut up," Alec said huffing. "Anyway, to put it short, we ended up kissing-"

"OHMYGOD! I knew it!" Maia shouted. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Anyway, yeah we ended up kissing, and then we went back to our dorm and…continued kissing-"

"Did you finally get some?" Maia asked grinning.

"No, we just kissed…"Alec trailed off blushing. "So it was a little more than just kissing, but we didn't…not yet."

"Okay, go on."

"Well that's basically it. We ended up talking for most of the night about how we've both liked each other for a while, but we both were too dumb to notice. And well, we're officially together now, which sounds really cheesy put like that."

"Oh my god, this is just too adorable. I can't believe you're finally together, it took you guys long enough," Maia said reaching over to slap him on the shoulder.

"What is with the violence," Alec said, nodding to the waiter as he sat their drinks on the table.

"Anyway, is there anything else to tell?"

"What, was that not enough for you?" Alec asked. "I thought it was pretty big news."

"Well of course it is, but I mean I've known you both liked each other, it was only a matter of time before you two clued in."

"I am glad you told him where to find me that night, who knows what would have happened if you didn't."

"I'm glad you broke it off with David before then, imagine having to wait until you could be with him," Maia said taking a sip of her drink.

"That would have be torture," Alec said, thinking back to how badly they wanted, needed, each other that night.

"You're totally thinking about what you two did aren't you," Maia said.

"What, no."

"You're blushing, don't even try to hide it," Maia said. "It's cute though, I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thank, I'm pretty happy about us too." They both paused the conversation to look through the menu and order, getting another round of drinks before talking again.

"So when's your first date going to be?"

"Magnus want's to take me out Saturday night, he says he's already planning the perfect date," Alec told her.

"You have to tell me all about it, don't leave out any details. Well I mean, you can leave out what happens when you two get back to the dorm, but everything else I must know."

"I won't don't worry, you're kind of scary when you want to know something."

"Damn right I am," she said just when they're food arrived.

"So have you told Izzy yet?" Maia asked a few minutes later.

"No, you're the first one I've said anything to."

"Aww, really. So sweet."

"Yeah yeah, don't get too full of yourself. I'll probably call her after our date, fill her and Jace in together. I can't wait to see the look on her face, the whole time they were down here she was begging me to, as she put it, 'get with him.' And when I told her I was spending Christmas at his house she freaked out," Alec said, laughing at the memory.

"She's going to be really happy for you guys," Maia said lifting her glass in a toast. They both went back to eating, talking about school and what was going on with Maia. When they ordered dessert though Maia brought up something that Alec really never wanted to think about.

"Do you think you're going to tell your parents?" Alec almost chocked on his bite of chocolate cake.

"Umm, no I really don't see what good that will do. I really don't feel like now is a good time to be disowned," Alec told her.

"I know you're parents aren't the warmest of people, but you're their son. Do you really think they would do that?"

"I don't _think_ that they would, I _know_ that they would. They have made their opinions of what a Lightwood should be, and gay is not in there. I'm supposed to find a nice girl, and marry her and produce more sons to carry on the Lightwood name. It's all very old school in their book," Alec said finishing his drink.

"Oh honey, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be, I've known who they are my whole life. It's not anything new, and I don't really care. I have people here who I care about, and who care about me also. I have Jace and Izzy, I don't need my parents," Alec told her. "Now, lets talk about something nicer." Maia nodded, eager to change the subject also. She knew he was hurting even if he didn't want to admit it, but she also knew that things would work out.

* * *

Alec had just finished getting ready and was sitting on his bed. He smiled trying to imagine what Magnus had planned for them that night, and then he laughed at how ridicules Magnus was being. He had insisted that he had to come pick Alec up for their date, so he was down getting ready in Maia's place. It was kind of romantic, but crazy at the same time. Alec smiled when a knock came at the door, he stood up and took a deep breath, looking at himself one more time in the mirror. Liking what he saw he quickly moved to open the door.

He was struck with how drop dead handsome Magnus looked. He was wearing black jeans that hugged his legs, and Alec bit his lip at the image of how his ass must look. He was also wearing a dark red dress shirt that clung to his body in a way that should be sinful, and a silver vest left open. His hair was done up with just the right amount of gel and glitter, and their was a light gloss covering his lips. Alec was debating whether or not to just skip the date altogether and pull him into the room.

"You look really…fuckable," Alec blurted out. Magnus couldn't help but laugh.

"I did not expect to hear that come from your mouth, but it was quite hot to tell you the truth," Magnus said grinning.

"I don't know what came over me, but I mean, you do look insanely good."

"As do you babe," Magnus said stepping closer to he could kiss him.

"We could totally just stay here tonight," Alec whispered. Magnus shivered at the thought, oh how he wanted to do just that. But he had the whole night planned out, and Alec deserved so much more.

"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, our date night awaits. Trust me, we can spend the night doing what ever you want after the date," Magnus said taking his hand and leading him to the elevator.

"There is plenty I want to do," Alec teased.

"You're killing me here."

"So what do you have planned for us tonight?" Alec asked once they got outside.

"First I'm taking you out for drinks while phase two gets set up," Magnus said leading him away from the school.

"What's phase two?"

"You'll see."

 **0000**

"Where are we going?" Alec asked an hour later as Magnus lead him through the park. They had been having drinks in an upscale lounge, talking and kissing, before Magnus got a text letting him know that phase two was ready. He still wouldn't let Alec know what it was.

"If there weren't people around I would think this is when you kill me and dump my body in the woods."

"Okay no more books for you," Magnus said stopping suddenly. "We're here." Alec turned away from looking at him and glanced around. He sucked in a breath at what he saw. They were standing a few feet from a giant willow tree, which had lights strung around it's branches casting a glow on the picnic arranged below it. There were blankets and pillows set up, alone with a cooler and a basket.

"You did all this?" Alec asked turning to face him again.

"Well I had help from Maia, but yeah. Do you like it?" Magnus asked. Alec didn't say anything, he just leaned forward and connected their lips together. When they broke apart he took his hand and led Magnus over to the blanket.

"This is definitely not how I imagined our date, it is way better," Alec said sitting down.

"Some champagne?" Magnus asked pulling a bottle out of the cooler.

"Why yes," Alec answered grabbing two glasses. Once filled they toasted each other and took a sip.

"I feel like everyone who walks by is staring at us," Alec commented.

"They are, but that's just because they're jealous of how amazing your boyfriend is," Magnus said.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing you say that." Magnus smiled and leaned over to kiss him lightly.

"That's good, since I'm never going to stop." They sat their exchanging soft kisses for the next few minutes, content to do that all night. But then Alec's stomach growled.

"Hungry?"Magnus asked laughing.

"Ugh, apparently yes."

"Well you're in luck, I have food in this basket," Magnus said before pulling out paper bags full of food.

"Take out?" Alec asked, laughing when he saw the fast food logos on the bags.

"I do believe it is the best thing to eat when on a date," Magnus explained grinning. "You like?"

"I do actually, it smells amazing," Alec said reaching for a bag. "Did you order from everywhere, this is a crazy amount of food."

"I wanted you to have options. There's burgers, hotdogs, Thai food, Chinese. I even have cupcakes, and of course gummy bears for dessert," Magnus said, naming off everything he pulled out from the bags.

"This is perfect, really," Alec said, grabbing a plate and loading it up with some food.

"I'm glad, I figured a picnic would help make this seem way more romantic."

"It's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you Magnus," Alec said before taking a bite of his burger. Cleary he was hungrier than he thought, as he moaned from the burst of flavour that exploded in his mouth.

"You're moaning is sinful. You do that every time you eat something you like. You have no idea how hard it was to contain myself when we went to that milkshake shop," Magnus said.

"I'm sorry, I moan when I like things," Alec said, suddenly getting an idea. The rest of the evening Alec spent slowly torturing Magnus, by moaning after trying everything. He may have also been eating a little seductively, well as seductively you can eat well trying to use chopsticks, but it turned out to be working seeing the look on Magnus's face every time he did. It was when they started on the cupcakes that Magnus finally lost it.

"You're driving me crazy!" He exclaimed.

"Why, what am I doing?" Alec asked, slowly licking the frosting off of his finger.

"That, that is what you're doing. With your sounds, and the way you're eating. It's all I can do not to jump you right here," Magnus said groaning a little.

"Why don't you," Alec whispered, moving closer towards him.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"I've wanted you all night, ever since I saw you standing at the door looking so incredibly fuckable. I want you Magnus, and I know you want me to."

"I-"

"Kiss me," Alec breathed. Magnus does. He surges forward, reaching out to hold Alec's head in place as their lips crush together. Alec moves closer towards him, and wraps his arms around Magnus's waist, pulling him even closer still. They're kissing like crazy, like their lives depend on it. Magnus's tongue slips inside his mouth, gentle yet demanding. Kissing Magnus, Alec starts to understand what people meant when they said kissing was like melting because every part of his body is hot and is dissolving into Magnus's. Alec's fingers grip his hair, pulling his mouth more firmly against his own. Alec can feel his veins throbbing and his heart could explode at any moment. Alec has never wanted anyone like this before, an all compassing need. Never. Then Magnus is pushing him backward and they're lying down, making out in front of the couples out walking their dogs and the tourists with their cameras, and Alec could care less. All he wanted was Magnus, that was the only thing his brain had time to think about. The weight of his body on top of his was extraordinary. Alec could feel him, all of him, pressed against him. He could smell his shampoo, his cologne, that scent that was all him. His lips tasted like sugar. His face had the slightest bit of stubble, and Alec could feel it rubbing against his skin, but he didn't care. His hands are everywhere, and it doesn't matter that Magnus's mouth is already on top of his, he needs him closer closer closer.

With a groan Alec breaks the kiss, they're both breathing heavily and Magnus's eyes are a little unfocused. All Alec can manage to breath out is.

"Dorm, now."

 **0000**

"You're sure Maia said she didn't mind cleaning everything up?" Alec asked once they stepped out of the elevator.

"I assure you she said it was fine. She also told me to 'go get some,'" Magnus said as he unlocked their door.

"Well that I can help you with," Alec whispered before stepping around him into their room. The second his eyes landed on his bed though the confidence he had before drained away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Magnus asked, sensing the shift in mood.

"Yeah of course."

"Alec, you can tell me what's bothering you," Magnus said.

"Ugh it's so stupid," Alec said running his fingers through his hair. "It's just, ugh. You know you're the only guy I've ever done anything with, and just being here right now I was hit with how inexperienced I am…" Alec trailed off blushing.

"Hey, you don't need to be embarrassed by that. I'm not as experienced as you think I am, and I'm just as nervous about this as you are. If you want, we don't even have to do anything tonight-"

"What, no!" Alec exclaimed. "I mean, I do want to do stuff. I might not know what, but like-" Alec huffed and than almost yelled what he said next. "I'm horny and you're so fucking sexy, and I really really really want you naked."

"Well, I do believe that can be arranged. But you have to tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable, okay?" Magnus said.

"Yes yes fine, now get over here," Alec practically growled, grabbing onto Magnus's shirt and pulling him towards him.

And suddenly they're kissing, burning with a passion and desire for one another that has them both hurriedly shedding the rest of their clothes. Alec crawled onto the bed, puling Magnus on top of him, and moaning into his mouth at the feel of their bodies together.

"You're just," Magnus gasps, dropping kisses along Alec's collarbone. "Amazing. Perfect. God Alec your body is exquisite." He trails kisses over his chest, stopping to tease his nipples, and then he moves lower, following the outline of muscles with his tongue, enjoying the way Alec sucks in a breath and arches his back, seeking friction for his growing hardness. Magnus kisses each hipbone lightly, looking up with a wicked grin, before ignoring his cock and kissing the inside of each thigh instead.

"You're such a tease," Alec moans, making Magnus laugh against his inner thigh.

"Just be patient," Magnus murmurs, then grins and sucks a hickey as close to his balls as he can. He moves back up, finding Alec's lips, their hands roaming over one another's bodies.

Alec drapes one leg across Magnus's waist, biting down lightly on his shoulder. Magnus start kissing down his jaw, and then up his neck. Stopping to nip at the exposed skin.

"Can I ask you something?" He whispered into Alec's ear. Alec just nods, not trusting himself to speak.

"Let me taste you," he whispered hotly into his ear, causing Alec to shudder.

"Fuck," Alec moaned. "Yes, yes yes, please."

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, fuck, I want your mouth on my dick," Alec pleads. Magnus groans and quickly tugs Alec to the edge of the bed before kneeling at his feet. He takes a moment, sliding one hand to the back of Alec's neck, and pulling him in for a deep kiss, which leaves them with their foreheads pressed together, smiling at one another.

"You're beautiful," Magnus whispered. Alec gives a little groan, his head dropping on to Magnus's shoulder. He does manage to stop blushing at the compliment long enough to lift his head and kiss him again. "Thank you," he whispered. Magnus grinned and tugs Alec's lower lip between his teeth, before moving lower.

Alec has never experienced anything like the feeling of Magnus's mouth on him before. Well obviously, since he's never been given a blow job before, but the way Magnus did it, it was just so much more than he could have ever imagined. It wasn't just a blow job, Magnus practically worshiped him. Alec could tell that Magnus derived as much pleasure as giving it as Alec did receiving it. He kisses everywhere, before teasing the length of Alec's cock with his tongue. All the while he keeps looking up, which makes him look sinfully delicious.

When he does finally take Alec into the heat of his mouth, he sinks low right away, taking his entire length, and Alec cries out, tangling his fingers into his hair, and that was another visual he never expected to be so hot.

"Oh fuck Magnus, yes!" Alec cried out loudly. "Sorry, didn't mean to be so loud."

Magnus pulls off with a gasp, kissing the head of his cock, teasing his tongue into the slit. "Be as loud as you like. Hearing you like that is all kinds of amazing," he admits before taking him deep again.

"Yeah but…of fuck," Alec gasps, pushing up, seeking more. "This feels fucking amazing." Magnus keeps going, his head moving up and down, as his fingers tease lightly over Alec's balls. He is hard, and desperate for his own release, but he also needs to taste Alec, and right now, knowing that the moment is fast approaching, far outweighs anything else.

"Shit, I'm gonna come down your fucking throat," Alec cried out. He is aware he's cursing far more than he ever usually would, but all coherent thought seems to have left him, as he comes hard, over and over. "Magnus! Oh my fuck…Magnus," he moaned. He seems to orgasm for an eternity, before he finally gives one last gasp, and falls back on the bed. Magnus swallows, then moves up over him, kissing his chest, and finally his lips. Alec can feel that Magnus is still very much hard, and he sits up before pushing him down onto the bed.

"Let me help you with that."

"It's really not going to take much," Magnus told him, moaning as Alec's hand wonders lower.

"Did sucking me off turn you on?"

"Anything about you turns me on." Magnus admitted. He gasps when Alec wraps a hand around him, and starts to stroke slowly.

"God, Magnus, your cock is amazing." Alec can't believe how brazen he's being, but for some reason, saying and doing all of this with Magnus, it doesn't seem right to feel embarrassed. Alec bites his lip and leans down, kissing the tip of Magnus's dick, and that's all it takes. Magnus shoots hard all over his lips and chin, shuddering when Alec takes a tentative lick.

"I told you so," he whispered weakly, making Alec laugh. He reached over to grab the box of tissues on his desk to wipe off the rest of Magnus's come.

"Sorry about that," Magnus said as he moved to make room for Alec on the bed.

"Don't be, that was incredibly hot," Alec confessed, planting a kiss on Magnus's cheek.

"You were the one that was hot, you swear a lot when you're turned on," Magnus remarked.

"What can I say, you just bring out that side of me," Alec said smiling.

"I'm glad," Magnus said yawning.

"Lets get some sleep, it's been quite the night," Alec said turning to snap the lights off.

* * *

 **Yeah they're pretty adorable and hot to of course ;) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Now for some news, so this is the second last chapter of the story...yeah I know I'm the worst for making it end, but I'm not going to make you all wait until Monday for the last chapter. I'm going to be posting it Saturday (tomorrow). I hope you all like the ending, and I'll be back tomorrow :)**


	14. Finally

**This is the last chapter of the story, it's been quite the ride and I'm so glad you've all liked reading this. Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed, reviewed, and those who've just read it; you're why I post :) I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"I still sometimes don't think it's really happening, that you guys are dating," Izzy said as Alec watched her walk over to her bed, laptop in hand.

"It's been almost a month since we got together, how is it so hard to believe?" Alec asked, not sure if he should be insulted or not.

"I don't know, I guess 'cause it's you-"

"Wow thanks Izzy," Alec interrupted.

"No I didn't mean it like that," she said in a rush. "It's just, you were always so quiet and in your mind, you never wanted anyone to catch you liking someone. Which made sense, but I always felt bad that you couldn't be yourself. Now here you are with a boyfriend after only being away from home for almost a year. It's just crazy how fast everything changes."

"I guess, seeing it from your perspective. I'm just glad I don't have to hide who I am here, it was relaxing," Alec said laying down.

"I am happy for you and Magnus, definitely the cutest couple ever," Izzy said. "He may have sent me some photos of the two of you."

"Oh god, I can only imagine what those must have been like," Alec said fighting a blush.

"Obviously of you two naked," Izzy teased.

"So funny," Alec said sticking out his tongue.

"Though now I'm wondering if you actually have some of those laying around."

"I never strip and tell," Alec teased.

"This has gotten into weird territory, time to switch the subject," Izzy said. "So mom and dad took Jace and I out for dinner last weekend."

"What, really, why?" Alec asked, he didn't remember any holiday or special event happening. And even if there had been, a dinner with the parents wouldn't have been something to happen.

"I thought it was weird too, but apparently something with the business came up. So they're going to London for the next few months to sort some stuff out. I don't know, I stopped paying attention halfway through."

"Still weird that they took you guys out for dinner for that, instead of just calling," Alec said.

"I know, I guess they felt obligated to since we're still in the city. It may have looked bad just to up and leave without telling us," Izzy said. "Have they not called you about it?"

"No, but I mean I'm sure I'll get a call once they're at the airport about to leave. Or an email, which seems more likely," Alec said. He knew he was never their favourite child, with him wanting to pursue a career in the arts rather than take over the business, as their oldest son should be doing. He just never thought that they would move without letting him know, it definitely stung.

"I hate how they treat you, it's not how parents should treat their son. I mean they don't treat Jace and I all that better, but at least they acknowledge our existence."

"Maybe I should tell them I'm gay, they would notice me then that's for sure," Alec huffed.

"I actually support that, screw what they think. You should be allowed to love who you want without their so called approval looming over you," Izzy told him.

"Yeah, but being disowned wouldn't be so great with having to pay for school," Alec commented.

"I really don't think they would do that. I would look too bad on the family name."

"Worse than having a gay son?" Alec asked, not quite sure which they would see as the worst option.

"I'm sure they have some human compassion beating under their robot like exterior," Izzy said.

"Anyway, I don't want to talk about them anymore. As far as I'm concerned they're people paying for my tuition, and that's it," Alec said, making it clear that the conversation was over.

"Sorry, so what are your plans for the day?"

"Probably studying, and finishing up some photos. Exams are a coming, and it is not fun around here."

"Really, no even with Magnus ready to relieve your stress," Izzy said winking.

"Is sex all you can think about?"

"Yes, yes it is. How can you not think about sex, you're dating one of the hottest guys to ever touch this earth. You are lucky hon," Izzy said sighing.

"Stop dreaming about my boyfriend, it's weird," Alec said laughing.

"Well then you better nail him, how you haven't yet is beyond me."

"We agreed to take things slow...ish. He didn't want to rush this," Alec said, he didn't want to admit he was nervous as hell about going that next step with him. Of course he wanted to, if he was being honest he thought about it nonstop, but he would have no idea what to do. He didn't want to mess it up.

"You're thinking way too hard about something, and I can only guess what that is," Izzy said. "I know you're nervous, all first times are scary, but it's Magnus. He's going to make it amazing, and he's going to make sure you have nothing to worry about."

"Wow, that was actually pretty insightful," Alec said. "And I know I don't have anything to be worried about with him, but still it's nerve-wracking."

"I think you're looking for ways to drag it out, I can see it written all over you face how badly you want him. You need to stop thinking so much."

"Oh shut up, and lets stop talking about my sex life, it's kind of weird," Alec insisted.

"Okay, okay. I should go anyway, I have a bunch of reading to do before class tomorrow."

"Have fun with that," Alec teased. After saying goodbye he was about to shut his computer off, but then figured he might as well see if his mom left an email. He scoffed when he saw a new one from her in his inbox, she didn't even have the curtesy to call him.

 **To: aleclightwood**

 **From: maryseLightwood**

 **Subject: Business in London**

 **Alec, your father and I suddenly had some urgent business to attend to in our London offices. We're going to be gone for a few months. If when school ends you want to come home for the summer that's fine, the staff will still be there, along with your siblings of course. If not we've sent you some money so you can find your own place in California. Talk later.**

Alec sighed and shut his computer off, but not before taking a peak at his bank statement. Of course his parents thought everything could be made better with money, not that he was complaining about his new balance. He was feeling too hyped up to go back to studying, so instead he changed into his running gear and headed outside. He needed to move, if only to clear his head and get rid of the anger her felt towards his family.

 **0000**

Alec was walking back towards his dorm, downing a bottle of water. He felt better, more relaxed than he had before. Running was good like that, you always knew you would feel better afterwards. That thought quickly stopped though when he caught a glimpse of David walking in his direction. He was debating whether or not to hide behind a tree when he was spotted.

"Alec, hey."

"Oh, hi, David," Alec didn't know why he was feeling so weird, he was the one who broke things off in the first place.

"How've you been?"

"Oh, I've been alright. Busy with school, exams coming up and all," Alec mumbled out, he was not good with this.

"I see you and Magnus have finally gotten together as well," David commented on.

"Oh, umm, yeah. How did you know?"

"I've seen you two around, you're actually really cute together."

"Oh, thanks," Alec said, not really knowing what to say to that.

"Look, I'm not upset about us ending. I knew you liked Magnus, and I was just there as your way of trying to get over him. I'm not mad at you, I'm not one to hold grudges," David explained.

"Oh, well, that's good," Alec got out. _Why, why did he have to be so awkward?_

"You can breath, I'm not going to hit you or anything. Really, everything is fine," David reassured him.

"Okay. Sorry, I'm really bad with, well apparently human interaction," Alec said laughing a little.

"It's alright, I knew that already," David joked.

"Hurt," Alec said.

"As you should be, but I should go. Some of us actually go to class around here," David said.

"Have fun, and, you know, see you around," Alec said nodding as David headed towards the photography building. Alec sighed and chucked his bottle into the garbage bin as he past it. That didn't go nearly as bad as he thought it would.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't know what to do," Alec sighed, flopping down onto Maia's couch.

"Well, Magnus is _who_ you want to do," she said, pushing Alec's feet so she could sit down.

"Ha ha, so clever," Alec said sarcastically. "But seriously, I'm going to mess this up somehow."

"Alec, you don't give yourself enough credit. I've seen you two together, Magnus wants this just as much as you do. He doesn't want to rush you into something you're not ready for, so you're going to have to tell him you are. That's the only way you'll finally get some," Maia told him, reaching for the bowl of popcorn.

"Ugh, I know. I'm going to make it so awkward," Alec said covering his face with his hands. "If you haven't already figured out, I'm not the smoothest guy in the world."

"Well you could have fooled me," Maia teased. "But, in all seriousness, even if you do make a complete fool of yourself Magnus is going to think it's cute. That's how you are Alec, and Magnus is dating you for _all_ of you."

"You really are a great friend," Alec told her. "I love how I can talk to you about anything, and you always know just what to say."

"Yeah, I'm special like that," she said moving to give him a quick hug. "But now lets get to the movie, I found something that I think will help with moving things along with Magnus."

Alec almost chocked on the popcorn he was eating when the movie started.

"Porn Maia, really," he said exasperated.

"It's educational," she told him.

"I take back what I said before," Alec said, moving further down into the couch. He didn't tell her to turn it off though.

* * *

Alec and Magnus were curled up on his bed watching a movie, a movie that was currently showing two people going at it for lack of a better term, quite intensely. Alec was finding it hard to breath, or move, or do anything but lay there willing the blush covering his face to leave.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked.

"What, yeah of course I am."

"Really, 'cause your face is the colour of a tomato," Magnus remarked.

"Oh, well other than that I'm alright."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Magnus said pausing the movie. Alec let himself breath again and turned to face his boyfriend. Was he really going to tell him what he'd been thinking?

"I want to have sex." Apparently he was, why did he blurt that out.

"Umm, you…was it because of the movie?" Magnus asked, not knowing what to say.

"Ugh, fuck," Alec mumbled. "No, it's just-well…I've been thinking about it for a while."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. Haven't you thought about it?"

"Of course I have. When we…I've thought about it a lot too," Magnus said, moving the laptop onto the desk, then rolling onto his side. "But we don't have to rush anything."

"I know, and I know you're waiting until I'm ready. Which is so sweet, but I'm ready now. I'm not going to break or anything, you don't always have to be so careful around me," Alec said moving on top of him. "Just because this is my first time, doesn't mean I don't know that I want this, badly," he whispered into Magnus's ear, kissing his earlobe to punctuate his words.

"I know you're not breakable, I just didn't want to mess this up," Magnus told him, sighing as Alec kissed his neck.

"You're not," Alec reassured him, moving to kiss his lips. "I want you." Another kiss. "Please?" Magnus nodded as their lips met again, groaning as Alec rocked his hips down onto his.

Alec then began tugging on Magnus's shirt, willing it to come off so he could be closer to his warm skin. Magnus smiled before flipping them so he was the one on top. He swallowed Alec's noise of surprise by connecting their lips once more. He finally lets Alec do away with his shirt, throwing it somewhere into the corner of the room. He then pulls back, taking a moment to admire the guy beneath him. He takes his time undressing Alec, lavishing attention on each inch of newly revealed skin. He slowly moves down Alec's body, stopping to place a touch, a lick or a bite in the spots he know will make him fall apart. He's rewarded with a sharp gasp when he scraped his teeth along the bottom of one of Alec's ribs, and mentally reminds himself about that spot for the future. Alec pulled him back up with an insistent hand in his hair, pressing his mouth to his in a passionate kiss. Magnus shivered when he felt Alec move his hands to his chest, slowly exploring him.

Alec's hands aren't as sure as they were before, he's hesitant knowing where this will lead, and he looks up at Magnus with bright eyes. Magnus caught his shaking fingers as they fumbled against his jeans, he brought his hands to his lips to press a gently kiss on them before returning them to the button on his pants. Alec grinned and finally released the button and zipper, pushing his jeans and boxers down as far as his arms could reach. Magnus shuffled them off the rest of way, kicking them off the bed. He then turned his attention to Alec's boxers, pealing them off of him eagerly. He then rolled them again so Alec was the one on top.

He settled his hands on Alec's hips, pulling him down so they were flush together and moaning into his neck as their cocks slid against each other. Alec grinds down again, whining a little as Magnus squeezed his ass, letting one of his fingers trial into the crack, lightly stroking back and forth, moving further each time. He felt Alec tense as he ghosts the pad of his finger across his entrance.

"You okay?" Magnus asked, and Alec squeezed his eyes shut for a second before opening them and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, his voice a little deeper. Magnus brings his free hand up to cup Alec's cheek, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss as he rocked his hips up and he finger rubs in small circles, just getting him used to the feeling while Magnus tries to reign himself in. He wants nothing more than to press in, work Alec open and slide inside; even the thought of it has his ball tightening.

"Hold on," Magnus said, he wraps his arms around Alec's waist and rolls them smoothly so he's on top again. If he doesn't keep things moving they're going to come just like they were, which would be wonderful, but that's not what he wants now that there's a chance for more. He quickly reaches over to open his desk drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube and box of condoms. He throws them onto the bed beside them, smiling sheepishly down at Alec. He kisses him before sliding down his body, mouthing along the lines of his stomach until he reaches his dick. He sucks the head into his mouth as he reaches up for the bottle, flicking the cap open and pouring some onto his hand, bobbing his head with the movement of Alec's hips.

Magnus traces his slick fingers down the base of his cock, across his balls, stopping when he reaches his crack, massaging a little as Alec chokes above him, his hips giving a sharp thrust into Magnus's mouth. Alec tenses again when Magnus reaches his entrance.

"Can you—" Alec gasped, pawing at Magnus's shoulder. Magnus pulls off his dick with a parting kiss to the head, resting his chin on Alec's hip and looking up at him.

"I was going to…" he trails off, brushing his lips across the head again. "Distract you. It's going to hurt a little."

"Distract me up here," he said, pulling Magnus shoulder, and Magnus slides back up again.

"Bend your knees," he said gently. Magnus rubs across his hole, more pressure and longer strokes this time, and soon Alec is panting into the air. He pushes in slowly, stopping at the first knuckle when Alec clenches around him.

"You have to relax, don't worry, I've got you," Magnus leans down and kisses Alec again until he feels him relax under his lips and around his finger, so he starts to push in again. He focuses on kissing Alec's face, and tries not to focus on the heat enveloping him. _He's so tight, and that's just one finger._

Alec sighs when Magnus's finger is all the way in, shifting his hips a little, and Magnus moves his own hips back, away from the too tempting curve of Alec's hips. Alec nods after a second, asking him to move. Magnus rubs against Alec's prostate as he moves to two fingers, laughing at the way it makes him writhe. He sucks a deep bruise into his neck when he moves to three, bitting this lips and sucking Alec's tongue into his mouth as he spreads his fingers inside.

Magnus knows it's time when Alec is rocking down onto his hands, legs spread wider as he stops kissing Magnus and starts just breathing into his mouth.

"Ready?" He asked, kissing Alec's slack mouth. Alec's eyes open, they're still a little anxious but it's almost entirely covered by lust.

"Yes," Alec replies, his voice quiet, hoarse.

Magnus grabs a pillow and tells Alec to lift up his hips so he can slide it under him. "It'll be okay, I promise." He grabs a condom and rolls it onto his dick, pouring what is probably too much lube into his hand, slicking up his cock and trying to ignore how good this small amount of friction feels because otherwise he won't make it. He wraps one hand around Alec's thigh, gently pushing his legs further apart, holding the base of his cock in the other hand, he presses the head against Alec's entrance and pushes forward. Alec gasps, but he doesn't tense or tell Magnus to stop, so he keeps going. So, so slowly because otherwise he's going to shove in and hurt him. He slides in until his balls rest against Alec's ass, both hands clenched into the pillow under Alec's hips as he fights to keep still as he looks for any signs of pain.

Alec is quiet, bottom lip between his teeth. Magnus leans forward, holding himself up on shaking arms and trying not to move too much but biting back a groan at how the angle sifts him just a little deeper, making Alec's breath hitch. He pulls Alec's lip out from his teeth and kisses him gently.

"You can move," Alec breathed out. Magnus smiles as he pulls his hips back a little before sinking in again. He sees Alec's eyes roll back in his head so he takes it as a good sign, pulling further out each time but not moving any further or faster. Alec's head is tilted all the way back as he stares blankly at the ceiling, mouthing words that aren't coming. Magnus takes the opportunity to duck down and suck at the tender spot below his chin.

"Magnus," Alec whines. "H-harder."

Magnus drops to his elbows with a breathless "Yes," fucking into him harder as Alec runs his hands over his shoulders, dragging his fingernails down his back, before grabbing his ass as he tries to pull him closer. Alec meets Magnus's next thrust, lifting his hips, and Magnus buries his face in Alec's neck with a growl.

His eyes slip closed and he jerks forwards even harder, once, before forcing himself to ease up. He has to keep his eyes on Alec, remembering why he's here and no just the perfect grasp of Alec's ass on his cock. The thought makes him lose his rhythm, before Alec's high, almost panicked "Nononono" snaps him out of it and he moves his hips in a particularly hard roll.

Magnus isn't sure how long they stay like that, letting Alec's moans and whimpers guide his movements as he listens to the steady slap of skin on skin. He feels himself getting too close to the edge without warning and slows down. He hooks one of Alec's legs over his shoulder, holding his gaze and leaning back down slowly to allow him to adjust to the stretch, thrusting in earnest again.

"Ohmygod Magnus," Alec yells when the change in angle makes Magnus hit his prostate directly. His hands are clenched in the sheets, slowly twisting the fabric, and Magnus keeps the angle, thrusts harder just to make Alec yell again.

"Magnus - I need - I'm so clo," Alec stammers, shaking a little. Magnus shifts his weight onto one arm, reaching down to wrap his other hand around Alec's cock as he lets himself speed up, and it only takes two strokes before Alec is curling up into Magnus, coming between them with a shocked, muddled cry of something that is probably meant to be Magnus's name.

"Fuck, god Alec," he groans, snapping forwards a few more times before he presses in deep and stills. Alec gives another weak cry as Magnus comes, hips pumping shallowly. He winches as he pulls out, trying to get his breathing back to normal as the world slowly moves back into focus.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Alec, kissing his hand.

"Kind of sticky," Alec answered laughing. Magnus snorts, slapping him weakly on the chest.

"Good though?"

"My whole body is vibrating Magnus," Alec said. "I think it's safe to say I feel good."

"I'm glad," Magnus said yawning. "Nap time?"

"Definitely," Alec answered, grabbing tissue from the desk to wipe himself off as best as he could.

"You're perfect," Magnus whispered before falling off to sleep. Alec smiled thinking the exact same thing about Magnus, and how in the most unlikely of places he found where he belonged. He moved further into Magnus's arms before sleep overtook him as well.

* * *

"Hey Alec, can you grab the bottle of wine from the kitchen?" Julia asked. Alec nodded, snagging a piece of roasted potato as he walked past the table. He popped it into his mouth before he grabbed the wine off the counter. He stopped, standing in the middle of the kitchen as he listened to Magnus and his mom laughing. He smiled, and couldn't help the feeling of complete happiness that surrounded him. He loved this house, and the sense of family that filled its space and covered its walls.

"You alright?" Magnus asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm perfect," Alec answered smiling.

"Mmmm, that you are" Magnus said moving closer to steal a kiss. Alec grinned against his lips, pressing in more firmly.

"Guys, stop making out and get in here, I'm starving!" Julia called from the dinning room. Magnus and Alec broke apart, looking at each other before laughing.

"She's going to be doing this all summer, isn't she?" Alec asked once they got their breath back.

"Yep, that's my mom for ya. Aren't you so glad you decided to stay here this summer," Magnus teased, taking the wine from Alec's hands and kissing him again before walking back to his mom. _Yes,_ Alec thought to himself as he walked back towards the dinning room. He was glad he was staying here, because with them he was finally home.

* * *

 **Soooo what did you think? Bad, good, alright ending? I'll be here patiently awaiting your thoughts. And once again thank you everyone who has read this, wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys :) And also of course I'll be back with a new story, don't know when 'cause once again I won't upload it until it's finished, but summer break is almost upon us so I'll have more time to write (already wrote like the first six chapters...) so it shouldn't be too long of a wait!**

 **You guys are the best, and I'll be back soon with a new story :)**


End file.
